The homo-novus reaction
by anicez
Summary: Amy and Sheldon prepare for the most exciting stage of their lives, the arrival of their first child. This story happens right after my other fanfic "The duality of the gossip".
1. The application of the consult

_**This story happens right after my other fanfic "The duality of the gossip" where Amy found that she is pregnant. (This is an AU story, Amy and Sheldon are living together in 4B, unmarried not engaged either). I hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Amy and Sheldon are sitting at the gynecology office, Sheldon is pretty nervous and he doesn´t stop in his seat, moving the feet and looks at the clock every ten seconds.

\- "Sheldon can you stop please, you're making me nervous" Amy says looking at him with a sweet smile, she looks so pretty since she was pregnant, well he thought she always did but know she has like a different tone on her skin, her lips looks more pink and she has a special shine in her green eyes, even her scent has changed, it´s sweeter and more intoxicating if that is possible. He tries to calm himself, he knows it´s not good for her to be anxious.

\- "I'm sorry, but you know I don´t like to wait, and they said we had the appointment at 12:00 and they're late" he pointed showing her his pocket watch.

\- "Sheldon is only 12:02, you need to calm down, everything will be fine"

Amy puts her hand on his leg, just feeling her skin relax him, he doesn´t want to admit it, but is scared to death, this is all new to him, he hadn´t had time to get the idea of what is going to happen, and he is afraid that something happens, that something bad can happen to Amy, to his Amy, to all his world.

\- "Mr. And Mrs. Cooper it's your turn" A tall and heavy man calls them from the doctor´s room, he has a big black mustache but his head hair is almost gray, he has a big smile on his face and he smells like coffee and disinfectant. Sheldon looks at him and analyzes it, he looks fine and his office looks tidy and clean. He already asked and categorized for weeks every gynecologists of the city, this was the one with the better academic grades and the better fame in all the maternal forums that Sheldon has consulted in secret, but one last glance is never too much.

\- "Good morning" both say on entering at a time

\- "And it's Mrs Fowler, we are not married," Amy says as she sits on one of the big chairs in front the table.

\- "Actually, it´s Dr Fowler and Dr Cooper" Sheldon clarifies and Amy rolls her eyes with a smile.

\- "It´s ok, you can call me Amy," she smiles at the doctor who smiles back at her.

Sheldon looks at them with a grinch face, "I´m ok with Dr Cooper for me".

Sheldon sits in the chair next to her, he looks uncomfortable and bewildered looking at the walls that are full of photos of babies staring at him. He is not a big fan of infants and all this make him uncomfortable.  
\- "Very well" The doctor starting to say, "My name is Dr Frishman, you can call me Dr Frishman" he says and wink to Amy that laugh in response.

\- "I will be your obstetrician throughout all the pregnancy and in the wonderful moment of the labor, we know how many weeks we are?" He ask her while filling out the forms.

\- "No, I actually only took a test last week, I think I should be just a few weeks, I´m not really sure".

\- "Okay, no problem, let's see the little one, please take off the top of your clothes and lie on that stretcher"

Amy pulls off her sweater and unzips her shirt, revealing her still flat stomach, she lies down on the stretcher while Sheldon sits down on a chair beside her while he doesn´t take the look away from the Doctor.

\- "This will be a little cold" The doctor applies the gel on her belly and turns on the receiver's screen.

\- "Okay, let's begin" the screen turns gray and begins to show Amy's uterus, a small spot appears on the right side and the doctor points with his finger "There is, your little one"

Sheldon grabs Amy's hand without taking his eyes off the screen, there it is, the fruit of his love with Amy, a beautiful slice of both, a warm feeling invades his body, his eyes get wet and his mouth dries, he looks at Amy who has a big smile on her face and tears on her cheeks. All the fears and worries vanish at that moment and then he heard the most wonderful sound in the world

\- "There is the beat, and it is strong, very strong, congratulations"

Sheldon swallows, and everything clouds around him and he can only look at Amy, who doesn´t stop smiling and ask to the doctor questions, the rest of the minutes are confusing for him until Amy's hand on his shoulder wake ups him.

\- "Sheldon, are you okay? Let's go." The doctor cleans Amy's belly and heads over to the table, while Amy is getting dressed Sheldon approaches the seat as best he can but it seems the world is moving around him.

\- "Okay, it looks everything's perfect, you're in the eighth week, Amy, and your little one is almost 2 centimeters, right now it´s about the size of a raspberry." The doctor says and Amy nods smiling,

\- "Here you have, Dr Cooper, " he says, giving him a small photo of the ultrasound. Sheldon grabs it without blinking and looks at the photo.

\- "It's all fantastic Amy, maybe you could experience cramps or discomfort in the lower abdomen, but it´s normal, don´t be alarmed, take these vitamins that I will prescribe you, don´t forget to walk 30 minutes and eat healthy, and enjoy this beautiful miracle". The doctor gives her the reports and Amy nods.

\- "Thank you so much Dr. Frishman, it was a pleasure" She says giving her hand, "Sheldon, let's go" She grabs her arm and his left after her with a pallid face, he was like that for the last 15 minutes"

\- "A pleasure, see you in 5 weeks, my nurse will call you with the dates of the appointment"

\- "Perfect, thank you very much and have a good day" Amy says closing the door behind her.

Both walk in silence off the clinic and they go straight to parking, Amy looks to Sheldon a little disappointed by his attitude in the clinic.

\- "Sheldon, is everything okay? You didn´t say nothing for like 20 minutes, if you're scared it's fine, I understand, but please..." Sheldon interrupts her with a breathless hug, she feels his heart beating hastily and his breathing, after a few seconds he releases her slowly, looking at her with his deep blue eyes that gaze at her with sweetness.

\- "I have no words for how I feel, I love you". Sheldon leans in and kiss Amy´s lips softly at first and then deepest.

\- "I love you too" Amy's cheeks flushed as she heard voices around them, she looks and several people were looking at them and gossip in the parking lot, for a second she had lost track of time and forgotten that they were not alone.

The couple gets into the car and smile to each other, before Amy put her safebelt Sheldon interrupts her.

\- "You know, we should take a picture with the ultrasound and send it to our families and friends, don´t you think?" he says taking out his phone from his pocket.

\- "I think that it´s a perfect idea"

Both approach their heads with the little ultrasound under two big smiles - click-

\- "This is our first family photo, it´s pretty good, right?" Sheldon says as he looks at the photo on his phone and start to send it to everyone.

Amy just nod with her head and lets out a big sigh, her little family, could not be more perfect.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you like this fic, It´s a little to much fluffy but I´m so in love with the idea of daddy Sheldon and Amy pregnant that I couldn´t resit myself. I hope you enjoy with me this exciting months for the couple!**


	2. The variable of the gossip

Amy arrives at her lab, she has been ill all mornings for two weeks now, this morning she feels special worse, not only because she even eat breakfast because the smell makes her nauseous, she was also tired and annoyed with Sheldon. He left early the apartment to go to work with Leonard without even kissing her. That makes her feel sad, Why Sheldon was so behaves like this?. Especially today that she needs him most. She crossed her arms and frowning, "how he dares!".

After a few minutes cursing Sheldon, she thinks about the situation again.  
"Well, to be realistic, I was throwing up when he left, but, that's not the important thing, I´m not so difficult, please, I´m the easiest girlfriend ever, I just need a smile, a little kiss or a pastrami sandwich, - "Yikes!, ok, not a sandwich!" Amy has almost retched, -"Just to think about it little one?" She caresses her belly that is not visible with her clothes yet.

"That´s the other problem, why my belly didn´t have grown up yet?", This infuriates her, she always dreamed of being pregnant and showing a big and round belly, and here she is, almost 3 and a half months and only seems to fatten her ass, -"How unfair is this?". Suddenly a knock on the door back her to the present.

\- "Come in" She say while putting her hair well and shakes her robe.

A smiling Bert comes inside the lab, he carries a big basket full of globes and baby supplies. - "Good morning, Amy"

\- "Good morning Bert", She paused looking at the big basket with open eyes, "What is all this?" she approaches to him smiling.

\- "It´s a present to the mommy-to be, it´s from the geology department, look" he rest the basket on the table and take a little baby bodysuit and show her, says, ´this baby rocks´ with a rock hammer print on it. - "Cool, isn´t it?" He says proudly.

Amy laugh at it, it was really cute, but she just can think about Sheldon´s face when he will see it later, she giggles inside thinking about his reaction.

\- "Thanks so much, it´s so sweet of you guys" she hugs Bert that stand very straight and uncomfortable, is the first time Amy touch him and for a lot time, that a woman touch him.

\- "Y- you welcome", he says timidly

Amy starts to examine the items in the basket and she realizes that she didn´t say anything, how they discover it?

\- "Bert, this has been a beautiful detail but how do you guys know? I haven´t said anything in the university yet".

\- "Everyone knows, it´s the news of the university". He paused and looks at Amy that has a pensive look.

\- "Well, I leave you now, you look very busy".

\- "Sure, and thanks so much for the beautiful surprise" her smile to him that nod in response while leaving the room.

She think in all those days and without a doubt she didn´t mention it to anyone, the gang know that they can´t say it, it´s weird, maybe some college heard her vomit in the restroom any of this mornings, that can be an explanation, surely, she was ill for weeks and she took a little of weight since last week, people can deducted it.

* * *

Amy was absorbed in her work when she noticed that her belly roared with hunger, she looked at her watch, "Oh it's almost lunch time". Between work and thinking about how the university gossip about her pregnancy the morning has flown away.

She finishes packing the culture tubes and prepares herself to meet Sheldon, she'll finally be able to see him since this morning, she check her phone, but no messages, she'd better go to pick him, she takes off her robe and leaves the laboratory.

As she walks down the hallway, many of her mates turn their heads to look at her while whispering, some of them smile to her and congratulate, this is a strange feeling for Amy, she has spent her whole life invisible to everyone, in high school, in college, almost was a surprise when someone knew her name, and now she was the talk of a whole university, was popular, she feels like the pregnant girl in high school maybe this is not so bad, she thinks as she walks over to Sheldon's office smiling.

When Amy arrives at the office, she opens the door and find out is empty. She approaches to his desk "maybe Sheldon has left a note" she thought, but then she feels someone from behind.

\- "Excuse me? This is a private office" Amy turns and sees Alex, Sheldon's assistant, at the door. "Oh, Doctor Fowler, sorry, I didn´t realize it was you".  
\- "It's okay", and as if Alex was reading her mind she quickly say, - "Sheldon is not here, He left twenty minutes ago".

\- "Oh, and did he left a message for me?".

\- "No, sorry" she paused for a few seconds, "actually He was speaking with Dr Yang and Dr Taylor from the Physics department and he didn´t notice me when he left so don´t take it personally".  
\- "Okay" Amy feels sad, he has forgotten about her, he normally does this kind of things when he was in the middle of a big idea or in a stimulate conversation but anyway she feels a little downed.  
\- "Thanks Alex, see you later" She start to leave when Alex peeps at the door and screams, "And congrats for the baby, Sheldon is very excited about it".

\- "Oh, Thanks" Amy says while leaving.

So, Did he say to Alex? That´s weird, he is very careful about his personal details with her, maybe he is really excited if he had the need to tell her. She smiles and feels a warm feeling calming her body, "he's not bad, he's special, you will see and you'll love him as much as I do" she says to herself as she caresses her belly.

* * *

Amy arrives at the cafeteria, she sees a group of people chatting in the center of the place, she looks carefully and there he is, Sheldon, in the center of the conversation surrounded for six other mates that listen to him while nodding. - "What crazy idea is he contriving now?" She approches silently to not interrupt the conversation.

And then she heard him, he is showing the echo and speaking about the present they are giving to the humanity, the next Nobel prize winner, they homo-novus...  
She smiles and rolls her eyes, of course was him, Why she didn't think of him before? Is Sheldon how is speaking about the pregnancy with all the university.

Sheldon saw her, "Well, you need to excuse me gentlemans, my beautiful woman needs a good meal for our unborn child". Sheldon approaches to her and she looks mad. - "What is going on?" He says looking at her, he is confuse with the situation.

\- "Sheldon, why did you told everyone without me? I thought we would wait to tell people"

\- "Well, I was very excited about it that I couldn´t resist me, I didn´t want to upset you, I'm sorry", Amy smiles to him, how can she be mad while he is looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes?.  
\- "I think it´s ok". Amy stands on tiptoe and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  
\- "Amyyy, don't do that in front of people" Sheldon blushes and he looks around, everyone is looking at them and whispering.

\- "Why? I think it's obvious that we've kissed before, don´t you think?" She says while she caresses her belly. Sheldon smiles to her, he kisses her so quickly that Amy start to giggle.

\- "You are a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler" and Amy blushes.

* * *

On the way home Sheldon and Amy are in the car, in the back part is the big basket that Bert gives her this morning.  
\- "I´m not saying I´m going to burn it up, but my future son or daughter is not going to wear that hideous bodysuit" he crossed his arms and while frowning, "Geology!" he screams, "if you want, why don´t tell Howard to give us an engineer one, so you can laugh of our kid? How dare you woman!".

Amy laughs seeing Sheldon so mad, she knew his reaction but this was even more fun to watch, him protesting all the way home from the university.

Suddenly a ring call from Sheldon´s phone interrupts him from his protest.

\- "Oh good, it´s my mother".

 _"Hello mother... yes we are in the car going home..."  
"Yes, she is alright, a little sick in the morning …..ok ….."  
"but mother ….. no, we can´t ... because we are very busy with work"  
"But mother..."  
_

He rolls his eyes and whisper to Amy "she want us to go to Texas".

Amy considers the proposal, a few days out in the hot summer of Texas doesn´t sounds like a good plan for a pregnant woman how is sick almost the entire day.

"Yes, I know that …. but ….."  
 _"Ok mother ... yes we will"  
_ _"See you soon, bye"._

Sheldon ends the call and looks at Amy with opens eyes, "So, we are going to Texas in two weeks for mee-maws birthday".  
\- "Yay?" Amy says with a disappointment face, she takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes, well, a Cooper birthday party sounds even worse than the hot and dry Texas.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for all the sweets reviews that you made in the last chapter, that make me very happy.  
So, who is ready for a Texas travel? What do you think will happen with the Coopers clan?, tell me what you think and thanks again :) **_


	3. The hypothesis of the turbulence

The week flew by and the day of the trip came, after a few stressful hours at the airport Sheldon and Amy are in the plane, her belly is more visible now and she is having problems with her clothes that not fits her anymore. She is wearing one of her classics cardigans but can´t be buttoned completely so the down part it´s open and her belly protrudes it. She is happy that she can show her belly and doesn´t look like if she is fat anymore, just in time, she thinks.

The belt light turns off and she looks at Sheldon that is taking his notes and starting to work.

\- "Sheldon why don´t you just relax in this trip? you packed almost all your office in here and you need holidays too, the work can wait until you are back".

\- "The science doesn´t wait for anybody Amy, and this trip is not a holiday, we are going because my mother insists that Meemaw wants to see us and it´s an important day for her, and besides, I can´t turn off this". He says, pointing his head and bouncing his eyebrows.

She nodded to him with a sweet smile, and she get immersed in one of her favourites books, she is devouring all the romance novels that can find, she feels very loving lately, and Jane Austen never disappoints her.

Amy jerks in her seat, she looks at Sheldon, who is immersed in his work and has not even noticed how she moved.

\- "Sheldon, Sheldon" she tapped on his arm as she carries her belly, "I think I've noticed the baby".

\- "What? let me see", He opens his eyes with emotion and places his hand on her belly, after a few minutes, nothing.

\- "Are you sure?" He still has his hand on her belly, but his eyes have returned to his notes.

\- "Of course I´m sure, right here" and she moves his hand to the exact point. But nothing.

\- "Maybe was a turbulence" He says while reading his notes.

\- "I know what a turbulence feels, Sheldon, and besides you didn´t notice a turbulence, right?"

\- "Well to be honest, I almost didn´t notice you when I'm working so..." His eyes are focused on the equations that he is working on, suddenly he takes his hand off her belly to write more in his notes. Amy rolls her eyes and gets back to her book, she knows what she felt, and she can't wait to feel it again.

* * *

A few hours later the couple arrive in Houston, the moment Amy gets off the airport, she feels the hot and wet air of the summer in Texas, she began to sweat in that exact second.

\- "Omg, is so hot in here" her clothes bother her more than in all her life.

\- "Yes, welcome to Texas, the home of the underarm odor."

Suddenly a high and a thin woman raises her hand among the crowd, she approaches them with a big smile and arms open ready for hugs.

\- "Shelly, so happy to see you here".

\- "Hello mom". She gives him a quick hug and turns to take Amy under her arms tightly.

\- "Here is the beautiful mommy-to be, Oh! Honey, look at this sweet belly, Can I?". She says, pointing with her head to Amy´s belly and she nods in response.

Mary carries the belly with tears in her eyes and a big smile. Amy feels so tender with her reaction and tears starts to down on her cheeks.  
\- "Can´t wait for mee-maw to see you, she is going to be happier'n all git-out!"

\- "Ok, we better go now or we are going to be late for lunch" Sheldon says, pointing to his watch that has been changed in advance of the trip.

Mary´s takes Amy with her arm and turns to the exit, but before she pointing to the suitcases and give a look to Sheldon, who understood that he will be load them to the car. He leaves a big sigh and takes the suitcases while following the two women.

* * *

Mary´s wagon stops in front a big house. It has a soft blue color with a bright red door, white arches at the entrance and a porch full of pots with colorful flowers. In the garden two white sheets are laid out so bright that with the sun shine. Amy had never saw it before, but it was as if she had been all her life, it's exactly how Sheldon had described to her so many times in his stories, it´s his mee-maw's house.

She opens the car door and looks at the rock way, from the sidewalk to the steps that leading the house. She can see so clearly a little Sheldon sitting in that stairs reading a book in the shadow while her siblings play in the sprinklers in the garden. A warm feeling invades her body, soon this scene could be repeated, they could visit Texas during Christmas and that make her heart melt.  
A hand on her shoulder get her back to present.

\- "Are you ok?" Sheldon´s eyes looks at her with intense.

\- "Sure, this is Mee-maw´s house, right?" She smiles to him while looking around to see the street.

\- "Yes, it is, Is how you imagined it?" Amy nod her head in response.

The red door opens, a tiny old lady comes out excited to find them, besides her age, she moves with agility and in a few seconds Amy was submerged in her arms.

\- "Well, powder me in sugar and call me a donut, if it´s not the cutest belly ever? How are you feeling darling?"

\- "Very well, thanks Constance".

\- "Oh, no, call me mee-maw sweetie, now you are part of the family, although this man is so stupid that he has not tied you yet".

\- "Yeah, but to god´s eyes you two are married and this little peanut can prove of it" Mary says pointing to her belly.

\- "To be correct Amy is fifteen weeks now so the baby is the size of an avocado not a peanut".

\- "Whatever, honey, why don´t you hurry up inside and put a glass of water for your woman? She need to refresh herself a little".

\- "That would be lovely, thanks". Sheldon goes inside in a quick move but his face is grumpy.

Mary and Mee-maw takes Amy for her arms. Amy feels happy for the attention of the two woman, but sorry for Sheldon that she think feel a little excluded of their samples of affection.

After a generous meal, Amy feels full and sleepy, the house is fresh and smells so good for the cookies that mee-maw made all the morning for the party. Sheldon was happier during the meal, he was chatting and giggling and Amy discovered why he loves these two women so much, they treat him like a prince and he loves to be the center of the attention.

\- "I think is getting late, we need to go to finish to prepare the party at home" Mary says while picking up the plates.

\- "Oh, yes, why don´t you two relax a little after the travel?, come honey I´ll show you the room".

Mee-maw takes Amy from her arm and they both go up the stairs.

\- "I hope you find the room comfortable, we thought it would be better if you two stay here this weekend, the party can stay until late and you sure want to retire a little early".

\- "Oh Yes, Sheldon is not a big fan of parties and I´m very sleepy lately".

Mee-maw opens the door of the guest room, is small but cozy, with a lovely wallpaper in green and gray tones, a huge wood bed and furniture that seems to have been recently restored. The room smells of pine and vanilla and in the dressing room are fresh flowers in a vase, she looks at the bed perfectly done and above it are clean towels perfectly folded. She smile, this is how Sheldon does the room, he is so a mee-maw´s boy.

\- "It´s so lovely, thanks so much".

\- "You welcome sweetie, rest and refresh yourself, we gonna back for you two in a few hours". Amy smile to Mee-maw while she close sofly the door.

* * *

After a refreshing shower Amy feels so much better, the house is quite and she opens the door of the room and find Sheldon sitting in the bed reading his notes. The light that enters through the window illuminates his face, making his eyes shine, he has removed his clothes and now rests with only a pair of shorts.

\- "I've never seen you not wearing clothes like that".

\- "Yes, you had, silly" and he winks his eye.

\- "I didn´t mean that" She giggles and walks close to the mirror.

She is wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapping her hair. She looks in the mirror while removing the towel, her long hair falls on her back.

\- "You look lovely today" Sheldon says as he softly approaches to her and hug her back. He smells her hair and leave a sigh.

\- "I love that you pack your shampoo, I love how smell in you".

\- "Thanks, I love your smell too" Amy turns to face Sheldon, she stands on tiptoe and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

He returns the kiss, but with more passion, slowly down his hands, causing Amy to tremble all over, he caresses her belly and lower to the knot of her robe, he softly slips it and opens the robe leaving Amy naked. He bites his lip and begins to kiss her neck, removing the robe that slips for her body until falls to the floor.

Amy groans in response to his kisses, he brings her to the bed gently and lays her down, he kisses all her body starting in the neck and slowly making the way to her thighs, he looks to her, with those deep blue eyes and Amy lose her mind, his wet and hot lips give her a pleasure beyond words, she moans and arch her back to give free way to her senses but she notices where she is and stops Sheldon with her hand.

\- "We shouldn´t be doing this here, it's your mee-maw's house". Sheldon leans over and looks at her.

\- "Amy, if I didn´t have the intend to finish this I wouldn´t started it". He winks at her and continues to kiss her body, Amy close her eyes, she gets carried away by her instints and can only moan with pleasure while Sheldon devours her with passion.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you like this chapter, so we are in Texas y´all!, I add a few Texas phrases to Mary and Mee-maws but you will find more in the next chapter, it´s the Party, a Cooper Party it´s a big thing!.  
As always thanks so much for your reviews and kinds words.**


	4. The resolution of the party

Amy looks at the mirror as she puts her new dress correctly, she usually refuses to wear white, but it was a requirement for the party, she looks at herself, she has her hair pulled with a few flowers in a bun, the dress is bright and as is from the maternity section fits her perfectly, she hates to admit it, but the dress is lovely, it´s a little shorter than what she normally would wear and her arms are uncovered but she wasn't uncomfortable with it. The dress has a precious gauze lace under her chest that enhances her most obvious curves.

In the reflection of the mirror, she sees as Sheldon is standing looking at her with a wicked smile from the door frame.

\- "I said it before, but you're really look beautiful today, more so than before, it that can be".  
Amy looks at him with a timid smile and her cheeks flushed instantly. She starts to think about the passionate love afternoon they had on the bed just behind her, she was surprised about his mood in that moment, she still can feel his body pressing her and his hands touching her tightly as his lips devoured her, it has been new, intense and very pleasant.

\- "You look great in white too, I think I never saw you in that color before".  
She approaches to him and fix the collar of his shirt.

\- "Thank you, besides today I´m doing many things I had never done before". He looks to her with intensity, his deep blue eyes transport her.

\- "You know, I agree with that, and I must admit that I enjoyed a lot of the new things that you are performance today".

\- "Did you? That is interesting", he raises his eyebrows and bites his lower lip.

\- "Yes, indeed, has been... how to explain, more intense?... It's exciting to see what Texas can do with you, cowboy".

His hands approaches slowly to her face, his deep blue eyes looks at her with intensity, Amy's breathing quickens, she feels how she quiver at the intense scent of his body and his lips move to her ear so close that she almost notices the warmth of his breath in her earlobe making her goosebumps, she notices as his mouth opens and he whispers with a husky voice, "Be careful or I'll have to tear off you that beautiful new dress".

Amy swallows and looks at him devouring his words, the tension between their bodies is so intense, overwhelming, she looks at him but before she can say anything two car horns break the tension of the scene.

Sheldon leans to the window and sees his brother's van on the sidewalk of the house, he greets him from the car while lighting a cigarette. Sheldon lets out a sigh of annoyance, as he glances at him. How he dares to smoke just before his pregnant woman gets into the car? Tonight is going to be a very long one, he thought.

* * *

The three arrive at the party after a short but eternal trip, the smell of cheap whiskey and cigarettes combined with the abruptness of George's driving ability has stirred up that Amy's stomach upset, and Sheldon's constant complaints to his brother have only worsened the situation.

Amy gets out of the car wanting for put her feet on the ground, her head spinning and she feels like her stomach is upside down. Missy sees her from the entrance of the house and approaches to her quickly.

\- "Oh Amy, you look awful, what's wrong?" She grabs her arm and brings her to the porch to sit her on.

\- "Missy, I don't think it's nice to tell someone that they look awful, and for your information Amy is beautiful". Sheldon says, ignoring the state of Amy.

\- "I didn't mean that, genius, she has pale face, Are you dizzy sweetie?"

\- "It's just my stomach for the drive, I'll be fine after taking some fresh air".

\- "Oh, I know what that feel, when I was pregnant, I was vomiting more than you can shake a stick at", she paused, "Oh, do you know what helps? nuts, you'll feel better after eating some of them, Sheldon, come inside and brings some for your woman, hurry up".

After a few minutes and several nuts after, Amy feels surprisingly much better, her face has back to her natural color and her stomach felt calm.

\- "Thank you, Missy, I feel so good now, this was very considerate of you."

\- "Oh, honey, anything for my favorite nephew or niece".

\- "This is going to be your only nephew or niece, silly" Sheldon says to her while rolling his eyes.

\- "Oh, Sheldon so smart for some things and so denied for others".

Amy laughed at the comment and put her arm on Sheldon's shoulder that looks at her with a smile.

\- "Okay, I think it's time to set out the camp and go to the party, it seems like they are having a good time". Missy says while getting up from the porch steps.

Amy hadn't noticed until that moment the music and the noise of the people in the backyard, she looks around and see the street full of parked vans.

\- "Is all these people coming to the party? I thought it was a simple little family reunion for Mee-maw's birthday". Amy said as she walked with Sheldon and Missy through the garden to the back of the house.

\- "Oh, honey, everything is bigger is Texas" Missy says while show her a large garden with what could be a hundred of people talking and laughing.

Everything is filled with balloons and flowers, two long tables spread out on the garden with lovely tablecloths stamped with colorful flowers. A large feast of meat spread over the tables as the smoke from the barbecue flooded in the sky. Everyone has bright white clothes and the sunset light filtered through the trees as the small lights that hung above them began to glow harder. Mary sees them from the center of the large yard, she approaches to them and takes Sheldon and Amy´s by their arms.

\- "Howdy!, finally you two are here, come one, I wanna present you to the Cooper´s clan".

* * *

The night passed quickly and everyone seems to have a good time, after meeting hundreds of too much affectionate familiars, Amy could finally relax and try some of the delicious dishes, Sheldon seemed to be more comfortable now too, at the beginning of the party he spent most of the time complaining about how the people need to touch Amy's belly so much and explaining why they are not married yet.

The fact of touching her only bothered her when they did without asking permission first, and although she knew they did it with good intention Amy feels as a Buddha with so many people touching her tummy.

People began to whisper and approach the main table where Meemaw is sitting in, Missy appears behind them and whispers to them.

\- "It's almost midnight and we are going to give her the cake and sing to Mee-maw, come on".

Amy was very excited, so many surprises and traditions that year after year this family share. In Amy's family everything is much more serious and cold, they are more unrelated and very old, she hasn´t been able to enjoy a happy childhood with siblings or cousins, her family reunions were boring for a little girl, and she usually spent hours hiding in some corner of the house reading. This is exactly what she wants for her future child, happy memories and a childhood to remember with joy, with cousins, friends, birthday parties and smiles, a lot of smiles.

The lights went out and a large light show up from one of the doors of the house, Mary carries a big cake with a lot of candles, everyone starts singing and applauding "happy birthday" to Mee-maw how is in the center of the yard smiling with happiness and looking to everywhere.

The scene is so overwhelming that two big tears fall from Amy's cheeks, Sheldon who has his arms around her waist sees her and whispers in her ear,

\- "Are you ok?"

\- "Yes, I'm just so happy to be here." Sheldon looks at Amy with a sweet smile and gives her a small kiss on her cheek.

\- "I'm so happy to have you here too".

His hand caresses her cheeks and a big smile lights up in Amy's face, a gentle breeze runs through their bodies and Amy's dress dances under the lights of the hundreds of bulbs that illuminate the party.

\- "I want to remember this moment forever", he whispered to her while her eyes sparkles with intensity.

\- "Lucky you and your eidetic memory", she says with a smile and he winks at her in response while softly, his lips nearing and they melted into a soft and tender kiss that seemed endless.

* * *

A few hours later the couple arrived at Mee-maw's house alone, she insisted that she preferred to stay with the rest of the family for a little so the couple decided to return to the house, walking, the street was quiet and the night was warm and nice, the large bright moon lits the sidewalk along the way.

Amy was exhausted for the long day, so much stress and fuss had caused her to have some discomfort in her belly, but she don't want to worry Sheldon so as soon as they got home she went into the bathroom before going to sleep.

After a few minutes in the bathroom the pain in her belly begins to increase and Amy feels a pressure in her head, her legs start to shake and a cold sweat runs through her body, she tries to breathe deeply while sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom

\- "calm down, calm down", she says to herself but her mouth get dry and tears fall down on her face, she feels dizzy and her hands begin to shake as she sees how two lines of blood slides down her legs.

\- "Sheldon" she tries to shout but it's too late, everything gets black and Amy falls in the floor of the empty room.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I know this is so hard for cut it now but it's very important for the storyline, don't worry, you know I´m not a drama person, so it´s going to be resolved in the next episode!**

 **Hope you like it and very very soon the next chapter!**


	5. The theory of the kiss

The lights flickered in the hallway and a startling silence was only interrupted for the creaking from the steps of nurses as their ways. There, in the solitude of the white room Sheldon sits in silence, looking at his clothes that dyed in a dark red. His gaze only rises when he hears the creaking of the doors, hoping that the one in front of him will be the next one to open.

The smell that invades the hospital transports him to his childhood memories, everything seemed exactly the same, but at the same time the feeling was totally different. As a child, he spends several days under these four walls, sick, wounded or sometimes just his hypochondria played tricks with him. He can see so clearly his mother walking nervously in the waiting room arguing with his father while he screaming at him for being such as wuss while his nose was bleeding or his aching head rested under a bag of ice.

Those memories seem painful and sad but nothing like this, this feeling of emptiness, of not being able to do anything that could fix the situation, makes him feel as the most incapable man in the earth. Sheldon had never feel anything like this, his superiority in almost everything gives him a calm and a security in his life that now was vanishes and he can't do nothing more than wait, just wait.

Suddenly a soft hand on his shoulder back him to the present, he raises his eyes meeting with a sweet familiar glance.

\- "Moonpie, here is some tea, take it please", she says in a soft and soothing voice as she sits close to him and places her hand on his back. He says nothing, he simply picks up the cardboard cup and looks down again.

The hours passed away as his family near to him through the hours. Mary, Missy even George gave him beverages, tried to comfort him or even gave him clothes to change, but with everything pass exactly the same, he takes it and keep it in his hands and there left without use until they stayed cold and someone takes it from him. Sheldon simply waits, he didn´t hear them, he can talk or look, he only has a thought that invades his whole body and mind, Amy.

The morning light comes through the window behind Sheldon, the warmth of the summer sun warms his back and feels soothing. He turns back for the first time and looks through the window. The sky has a bright blue without clouds, the birds are singing in the tree as it moves the leaves with the sofly breeze of the morning. And then, that sound, the door behind him opens and makes his heart stops.

\- "Family of Mrs. Fowler?" The doctor asks, but before he can finish the sentence Sheldon in a quick moves was standing in front of him with opens eyes and expectant.

\- "Me, I'm her boyfriend, how is she?, can I see her?" Sheldon starts to ask without breath, he was so nervous that he feels his legs trembled and his chest shrinks, he has to know, now.

\- "Ok, calm down, sir", he paused and looks at his informs "Mrs Fowler is stabilized and awake, she lost a lot of blood so we did her a transfusion, now she feels a bit dizzy but you will be able to see her in a few minutes when the nurses finish to accommodate her". The doctor puts his hand on his shoulder, normally Sheldon would reject it but right now nothing matter, "Don't worry sir, you can breathe again, everything has passed", he finally to say as he starts to turn around.

Sheldon's hand grabs him and from his lips came the words that was burned his mind all night long, "Doctor, is the baby alright?".

* * *

The door of the room opens softly as he passes his face for the frame, the light enters across the curtains and illuminates the white and clean room, and there, right in the middle of the small room on the bed was she, lying down but with her eyes opens looking at him Intensely.

The light makes her green eyes shine as her hair falls like a waterfall covering the hospital nightgown, without a word she nods for his presence and he comes inside and approaches softly to the bed.

In the few seconds that takes him from the door to the bed thousands of thoughts passed from his mind, and at the moment he arrives in her two big tears fall from his eyes. His face sinks into Amy's neck as he hugs her tightly and his crying grows stronger. Amy wraps him around her and lets him cry all he needs while from her eyes fall tears too.

A few minutes later Sheldon kisses her and gently he leaves his face from her neck and looks deep into her eyes taking her cheeks with his hands.

\- "I've been so scared, oh Amy, I was afraid I'd lost you forever".

\- "I'm so sorry Sheldon, I had to tell you I wasn't feeling well, I'm so sorry" tears fall down in her face and Sheldon gently dries them with his fingers.

\- "Please don´t cry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you here, and less take you to that party, please forgive me Amy".

\- "Sheldon, what do you say? This is not your fault, look at me", Sheldon looks up and his deep blue eyes gaze at her intensely, "I'm fine", she grabs his hand and carries it down her body to her belly, "We are fine", she says with a sweet smile.

Sheldon tilts his head to her belly and kisses her softly, "I know, I know, " he moves back to her face and kisses Amy so sweetly that she lets out a sigh as he parted his lips from her.

While he caresses her belly softly, he kisses her one more time, thinking in the lucky he is right now having her between his arms, he doesn't want to let her go, he wants to feel her lips, look the bright in her eyes and smell her fragrance that makes his heart come out of his chest, suddenly a move under his hand surprises him.

\- "Is that ... was the ... ?"

\- "Yes, that was the baby".

Sheldon´s face lights up with a big smile and he moves to her belly excited, he puts the hands there waiting for another move.

\- "This was what you felt on the plane?" he says without removing his hands.

\- "Yes, I told you it wasn´t a turbulence, I knew what I felt" Amy puts her hands on her belly too and between the two of them they covered her whole belly hoping to feel it again.

The minutes passed and seemed and they didn´t feel nothing more, Amy´s gaze looks for Sheldon with a smile as she whisper.

\- "Maybe the baby just wanted to tell you that it was okay, it's still early for moves".

Sheldon looks at Amy and nods, he moves her face looking for her lips, and just as their mouth touch it a new movement much more intense felt right in the same place.

\- "Oh, did you feel it? It was strong" Amy says while giggle

\- "Yes, it was amazing"

\- "Looks like the baby like to see us kissing" Amy says in a seductive voice.

\- "It's very possible" Sheldon pause and wink at Amy "But what kind of scientists would we be if we didn't test the theory, Dr Fowler?"

\- "You're right, Dr Cooper" and he leaned kissing her again, and then an intense movement moves their hands and they both looked at each other and laughed.

A knock on the door interrupts the scene, the door opens and there were Mary, Meemaw and Missy with balloons and flowers.

\- "Can we?" Mary ask looking at the both smiling, Amy nods and Sheldon wakes up of the bed, the women hug Amy in turns and gives her several kisses and smiles.

Sheldon walks around the room and step closer to the window, he looked through it to the street, several birds were posing in the branches singing, a plane ripped the sky forming a perfect white line that crosses the horizon. The sun was shining strong and was heating his face, it´s feel warm and pleasant. He sighed deeply as he looks back to Amy, she is smiling in the bed while chatting happily with Meemaw, he had the worse night that he can remember and the best morning that he could never have imagined. Sometimes the best things in life are not things at all...

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, I did with a lot of love and I hope has been worth the bad time of the last chapter. I can´t wait to show you all the surprises I have prepared for you with these two and all the months ahead!**

 **As always, thank you very much for all your comments and sweet words, you make me very happy with each one of them!.**


	6. The Empire Strikes Back

The days flew away and the day that Amy was allowed to fly again arrives, although Sheldon didn't want to take risks she managed to convince him and they take the night flight to go home. A few hours later the couple landed in Los Angeles, Leonard and Penny were waiting for them at the arrival gate. Sheldon was insistent that they could take a cab, but Penny was so worried about Amy that they almost obligated him to get into the car.

The drive home was not as sweet as they hoped, Sheldon protested all the way through Penny's driving, causing Leonard to change seats and finished the drive by himself. Sheldon had been very protective of Amy during the days she spent in the hospital, and Amy feared that the situation would be lengthened during the five months of pregnancy ahead.

\- "Well, Amy, tell us about the heroic story of how the knight of the white pale rescued you" Penny says, giggling, trying to break the tension that floated in the car.

\- "Yeah, is he when with his white horse and his hair in the wind?" Leonard continuous the jokes while Penny laugh.

Sheldon body tensed and his face flushed with rage of the comments of his friends, How could they be so insensitive to the situation?. Is that they don´t know the fear he felt?. Sheldon tries to endure, but at a last comment of Penny the words sprouted from his lips burning with rage.

\- "I don't think this is fun, that was the worst experience in my life", he paused, taking a big breath, "Does seem like a joke that I almost lost Amy?, It is funny that I had to break a door and find her lying unconscious in a pool of blood in my bathroom?", he says breaking his voice as his eyes shine with tears.

For a few seconds the car get in silent, a silence full of fear and sadness, Penny turns around and looks into his eyes, she has tears in her eyes as well.

\- "Sorry Sheldon, that was insensitive on our part".

\- "Yeah, sorry buddy, we just wanted to make you laugh a little, that has been inappropriately".

Amy takes his hand, trying to calm him down, she feels how his body relax with her contact. His gaze looks into her eyes and they share a gaze full complicity. She laid her head in his shoulder and whispers, "Thanks my hero". He leaves a kiss on his forehead, smelling her essence, feeling complete.

* * *

The days passed and Amy returned to her daily routine, her days filled with the lab, articles to read and work calls. She felt great now that her morning sickness had disappeared, but although Amy felt completely healthy, Sheldon's daily insistence reminded her of what she had experienced.

Every day and without exception, He checks her level of sugar, tension and her constants. At first Amy thought that was sweet, how Sheldon worries about her, but after three weeks it was more irritating than cute. Their dinners at Leonard and Penny's were almost disappear. Sheldon insisted on preparing healthy dinners every night. Although she was grateful for his efforts, she misses spending time with the girls.

A knock on the door of her lab back her to the present.

\- "Come in"  
\- "Hello, Amy, ready to go?", Sheldon says with a smile, standing at the door frame.

She looks at her watch and nodded, they had an appointment with Dr Frishman today, and that makes her nervous, she now everything was going well, she feels right and the moves of the baby were a constant now, but a part of her still feels fear, this was the first appointment after Texas and her insecurity didn't help her.

The drive to the clinic was in a cold silence, Amy looked at Sheldon checked the speed every two minutes and the time on his phone, he moves his legs nervously. As Amy enters the parking she saw as a car came out without looking before and she brake abruptly, Sheldon jumped in his seat grabbing her belly and screaming.

\- "Ok, that's it, Sheldon you need to stop this, this is insane" She paused and looks at him, "I know you were scared but you need to relax and enjoy this, you are making me crazy, What is going on in your head? just tell me". She says while her hand caress his cheek.

\- "Ok, the truth is..." he paused, taking a big breath, "I'm scared as death, Amy, I didn't sleep well in weeks, I'm thinking all the time all the horrible things that can happen to you and the baby and I can´t control it, and I never felt such a useless as now".

\- "Sheldon, I'm scared too, but that doesn´t mind that something is going to happen, this all is new for me too, and I know you need to control things, but honey, this is something we can't control and it´s wonderful they way it is". She leaves a soft kiss on his lips, "Promise me that you are going to relax, please, we need to have a normal live, ok?".

\- "Ok, I´m sorry" He leaves another kiss and smiles at her, "Is that the baby again?" he says touching her belly and feels some movements.

-"Every time Dr Cooper, the baby loves your kisses".

* * *

Sheldon can't think in nothing more, looking at Amy laying on the stretcher while the doctor examines her. "Everything is going to be fine", he says to himself over and over, Sheldon feels as her hand tighten him, Amy's gaze goes to find his eyes and all the dark thoughts disappear.

And then he heard it, there it is, the beat, beating so hard and loud that he feels peace for the first time in weeks.

\- "Here is, very good little one" The doctor says, pointing to the monitor, "look there, you can see it perfectly, his arms, legs and his head, an excellent size Amy, very good".

\- "And if you want to know, I can already tell you the sex of the baby"

\- "We want to know, but can you write it on paper?" Amy said with a smile, "We promised to a friend that we would let him prepare a gender party".

\- "That´s sounds fun, I'll put it inside this envelope, don´t worry".

The couple came out smiling and relieved of the clinic, Sheldon takes Amy´s hand and the both walk for the parking to the car.

\- "I told you that everything would be ok, Are you calmer now?" She says with a sweet smile.

\- "Yes a lot" he left a sweet kiss on her forehead, "But I don't know why we've that gender party, it's silly."

\- "Come on Sheldon, Raj is very excited about the idea and we promised him".

Sheldon rolls his eyes and smile to her, "Ok, we can do that gender party, whatever that means". She gets on tiptoes and give him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

\- "I'd left my jacket in the clinic, wait a second." Amy turns around and gives a small run to the building that wasn't far away.

Sheldon looks at her with a smile, what a party of nonsense, it should be a moment for us not to let everyone know, and it's more, why Raj has to know before I do? I'm the father, I should be able to know. Sheldon looks at the envelope in his hand, he doubts a second before put it to the light trying to read inside.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper" Amy shouted from the distance.

Her approach to him with defiant eyes.

\- "Have you read it? We said we would wait, your promise to me" Amy says with a disappointed voice as she removes the envelope from his hands.

\- "I didn't see nothing, I swear", he says, grasping her hips and kissing her cheek, Sheldon slides his lips to her neck and kissing it over and over, making her giggle.

\- "With kisses you will not get rid of this, mister".

\- "Are you sure?" He whispers, while kissing her neck with passion and biting her lobe ear.

Their lips met and they kiss turn deeply, Amy bit his lip making him groan. Sheldon pushed her away and kissed her on the forehead, approaching to the car as he looks at her with a smile. She aproaches to the car without knowing what to say or think.

\- "We should leave before dark" He says entering into the car.

\- "Can you leave me at the comic store? I can go back home with Leonard later"

\- "Yeah, sure" Amy said as she turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking,

Still she didn't understanding what had just happened, why Sheldon has pulled away so abruptly? and worst of all, that kiss has been the sexiest thing she's had in weeks. What's going on? I need answers, I think it´s the best time for a girls night.

* * *

\- "So, he just walked away? And he didn't say nothing?"

\- "Nothing, as if had not happened" Amy take a sip of her ice tea, "and you know it has been weeks like this".

Penny sips her wine, "And since you two not ... you know?"

\- Since Texas, just the day we arrived" Amy says blushing and looking away.

\- "Woh, that's a long time, but you know Sheldon, hints are not precisely his thing".

Amy nods in response taking more tea. "Did you tried to provoke him?".

\- "Provoking him, how?"

\- "Well you know … you wear some sexy lingerie and you walk around the house ..."

\- "I'm not feeling really sexy lately" Amy confess looking at her bulging belly. "Maybe that's it, Maybe he don't find attractive anymore".

\- "What? No way, Men love pregnants and besides you look beautiful and I can see in his eyes that he think the same". Penny says with a smile and taking another sip of wine.

\- "I think it's time that you show him the signal clearly before your hormones take hold of your hips".

\- "Penny" Amy shouted laughing.

\- "Do you want me to lend you something from my collection of Victoria's secret?"

\- "No, I think I have a better idea" Amy says raising her eyebrows and taking another sip of iced tea.

* * *

Before opening the door Sheldon notices a familiar melody, "Is that the Imperial March?" he wonders, shaking his head at the impossibility of Amy seeing Star Wars without him.

When he opens the door the song was loud and clear, it was definitely the Imperial March, but why, that was the question.  
\- "Amy, what is going on?".

The room in semi dark only lit up by candles scattered throughout the living room, .

Right in front of the door was Amy standing in the middle of the room, staring at him biting her lips. A Jedi robe covered her naked body, except one of her shoulders and her long and precious leg that protruded through the slit of the robe. Her dark and shiny hair fell as a waterfall on the shoulder that was covered and her hands held a large and long lightsaber.

\- "Welcome young Jedi, ready to join the dark side?" Amy says with a husky voice as she lit the lightsaber that make her face lits up in bright red.

His gaze look at her and his cheeks blush so hard that he feels how his face burn. She looks more beautiful and sexier than he ever saw her. He swallowed and opened his mouth, but no words sounded good enough.

His head told him not to go to her, to avoid it, but the rest of his body couldn't hide his excitement. His little lump of wool in such a sexy Star Wars robe. With four quick steps he reached to her looking into her intense green eyes.

\- "Oh my god, I´m so of the dark side."

She smiles slyly at him. His hands roamed slowly in circles from her arms over her shoulders to her neck. He pressed her close to his body, Amy shivered and goose bumps starts on her skin. This was the sexiest touching she received since the afternoon at my-maw´s a lot of weeks ago.

Sheldon lowered his head and both shared a hard kiss, they could feel the desire and the love for each other. Their lips start to discover each other after a long time again more and more. Sheldon´s tongue darts out to brush over her sweet full lips.

Amy moaned as she opened her mouth to let him completely in. It was a dance of their tongues and both becoming more and more breathless. But it was too good to be true. His hands roamed from her jaw to her back and he pressed her as close a possible, but something was on his way to feel her complete, and his memory hit him like a hammer, the baby… No I can't, I need to stop. I can't endanger her again. In the middle of the kiss, he takes his hands from her and step away.

\- "I can't do this, sorry, I need to go" Sheldon says getting away from her.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you like it this chapter and the Star wars surprise, and don´t worry, as always, everithing it´s going to be fine! and Thanks for all the sweets reviews and words, you make me very, very happy!**

 **And a big thanks to my beta Linda, she is the queen ;) I coudn´t write this without you, thanks so much!**


	7. The Force Awakens

_\- "I can't do this, sorry, I need to go" Sheldon says getting away from her._

Her hands still tense in the air, with the same shape that a second ago were surrounding his body, the gaze confuse of Amy searches for his eyes demanding an answer while tears of helplessness fell on her cheeks.

\- _"Wait a moment, why?"_ She managed to say in a broken voice, taking a step forward looking for his body, but Sheldon pushes her away with his hands, his eyes confused and terrified skiff her, while his legs tremble.

\- "I can't do this to you, I can´t hurt you again" His voice sounds sincere and tormented, his hands covers his face as if he was remembering one of his worst nightmares. He turns to leave but Amy intercept his arm and held him with all her force.

\- "Wait" She whispered and at the sound of her broken voice Sheldon burst in tears. He gripping her gently by her shoulders feeling her soft skin in his hands, and the two of them remained in silent for seconds that seemed eternal.

\- " _When did you hurt me?"_ Amy said quietly breaking the silence that dominated the room, his eyes stared at her deeply as his cheeks blush it.

\- _"In Texas, Did you remember? After what we did … you know, that passionate afternoon"._ His voice trembled in a mixture of sadness and shyness that made him adorable in her eyes.

So that's it, Amy thought. I should have realized, How I been so silly to think that was for me?. Of course Sheldon was afraid, it was a painful day for him as well and I received all the worries and attentions. Amy looks into his eyes and moves her hands to his cheeks, wiping the tears that fell from them.  
 _  
\- "So that's why you didn´t touch me or barely kiss me all these weeks? Because you thought you hurt me?"._ She paused looking directly to his glassy eyes.

 _\- "Sheldon you didn´t hurt me, you will never do, what happened wasn't your fault or mine, It just happened and we can´t be afraid to live the experience, it's very sweet that you worry so much about me and I love you for doing it"._

Sheldon's eyes softened as his face light up with a small and sweet smile. He lowered his head and kisses her forehead, slowly, feeling as his lips touch her sweet and intoxicating skin.

 _\- "Are you sure?"_ He says laying his head into her shoulder.

\- _"Of course I'm sure"_ with a smile he brings her close to his body, hugging her tightly. "Sheldon?" She ask in his chest impossible to let go his arms of her body. " _Were you really going to repress your feelings during all these months ahead just to not hurt me?"_

Sheldon pulled her body away from him, looking at her deeply as he bits his lower lip. Her green, intense and sweet eyes were looking at him closely, waiting to hear his words from his lips. What kind of question was that? Is not clear enough how much she means to him? He can't even describe the intense pain he suffers just thinking in losing her. Of course he would do whatever it was in his hand to don't hurt her, and even more if that was not enough.

 _\- "Amy"_ He says softly as the words fall apart on your lips " _Of course I will do that, you are the most important thing to me, I could never do anything that would hurt you the slightest"._

Without letting him finish talking she get on tiptoe and gives him a kiss in his lips that take his breathe away. _"But babe, I need to tell you that my hormones are getting crazy and I can´t assure you that they didn´t take the control of my hips_ ".

Sheldon lower his head with a wicked smile and give her a hard kiss. Their tongues dance in their mouth devouring each other as their hands caress their hair savagely. After a few minutes she takes a step back, in his face was printed a disappointment face while his now, darkest eyes, gazed at her.

 _\- "Slowly my little padawan"_ She says with a smile, " _I missed this so much and I want to enjoy it" she says_ running her fingers over his body, " _Your touch, your kisses, your hot body against mine"_ she says slowly with a husky voice, making him shakes.

Sheldon smiles and press her body close to him. The kisses now were tender and featherlight, he moves his hands from her neck to her hips too feel her closer. Amy moans in his mouth as he runs his hands to her thighs.

In a swift move Sheldon lifts her up and sits her on the table behind them, opening her legs and standing in the middle, savoring the warmth of her body, smelling her intoxicating scent. His fingers travel through her body as her skin goosebumps all over.

 _\- "So, Star Wars, eh?"_ Sheldon whispers in her ear, making her shakes as she felt his warm breath in her ear lob. He runs his hands to her breast, squeezing them.

 _\- "Aham"_ she says between moans while Sheldon kisses her passionately. He breaks the kiss to breath some air and look at his wide and dark eyes, full of passion.

 _\- "You are very bad, bad girl"_ He says, opening her robe and looking at her complete naked body. " _Amy you're so sexy, it´s like you are glowing"._

 _\- "Don't talk!"_ she command him and as that she shut his mouth with a hot and wet kiss. Amy opens his belt furiously and the buttons of his trousers causing them to fall to the floor. His hands roamed over her body, he squeezed her wonderful butt and press her closer to his arousal.

 _\- "Out of this, now!"_ She ordered him, and Sheldon lowers his underpants that dropped to his ankles. " _Are you really sure?"_.

 _\- "I said don't talk_ _Padawan"_. She say in a hoarse and mischievous voice. Knowing exactly in the game she was getting into. His eyebrow rose as he watched as Sheldon's desire consumed him.

\- _"You are really bossy today"._ Sheldon says between kisses, his desire for her burning in him, every word, every caress, every look … He need to have her right now, make her his own.

 _\- "Do, or do not. There is no try."_ She says with a mischievous smile, and that was was the last sentence she says before he pulled her so close to him that he was near her core.

\- "Oh my god, Amy" he groaned as their mouths merge into a passionate and wet kiss, caressing every inch of her body with passion, measuring her skin as if there was nothing else in the world.

In a swift move, Sheldon grabs her legs and thrust into her, Amy arch her back feeling as Sheldon enters her, slowly and deeply. The both moan as they felt the heat and the desire of the other, feeling every their bodies.

 _\- "Oh, Amy, how much I missed this"._ He groans as Amy kisses his neck, holding his posterior and gripping it tightly.

 _\- "Me too, Sheldon, this feel so good"_ Amy´s legs pull him closer to feel him complete while Sheldon pushes her over and over again.

The accrued passion and desire was to much for her and she groans once more time, more loudly, leaving her voice while Sheldon feels the pulses of her strong orgasm around him.

This was new, Sheldon though, she never reached her orgasm so fast, but it doesn't matter, she was still so hot. He takes a step back, looking at Amy that sits on the table with her legs spread and her robe side open, her breathing still agitated and her gaze intense and dilated.

 _\- "You look so hot, come with me"._ He takes her hand and lead her to the bedroom, leaving the robe at the floor behind them.

 _\- "Lay down, my dear, I didn't finish with you yet"._ His grave and suggestive voice makes her tremble, and nothing in this world can make her not follow his orders instantly.

His hands run to her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples that were harder and more sensitive than ever, he reached her breast and look a little bit confused into her face. " _They are bigger than normal, I like it"_. He grinned at her and softly to kisses her again, making her giggling.

He licked her nipples and bite them softly immediately she moaned and pressed her breast against his mouth.

\- "This feels so good, never stop" She begged him, scratching his back while she writhing in pleasure under his hot and wet body.

He reached her legs and blow his warm breath over her. Goosebumps all over her body while he starts to kiss her. Amy takes his head and pull him to her, to kiss him passionately. He lays over her and began to thrust into her slowly.

He grabs her hips and pumps her hard, she moans as Sheldon plunged into her over and over, Sheldon lower his face to her neck, biting it while Amy flutters in pleasure beneath him, Sheldon pumps harder and deeper, feeling her body tremble beneath him.

 _\- "How can you sink so deep? Oh my!"._ Amy says breaking her voice between moans.

 _\- "_ _The Force is strong here"._ He whisper in her ear, pulling her closer.

His warm and wet body wraps around her, looking for his gaze Amy moans in pleasure, feeling as he enters deeper into her, deeper than she's ever felt. Sheldon's gaze caught her as he pushes her.

 _\- "I want to feel you, come to me, Amy"._ He begged her.

Her breathing quickened as her hands clawed at his back. Amy groans once more time, more loudly, leaving her voice while Sheldon feels the pulses of her strong orgasm around him. Feeling her, Sheldon let him go and with one last thrust he collapsed on top of her in a strong orgasm that took his breath away.

* * *

 _\- "Sheldon… that ...was … woah!"_. She managed to say as she caught his breath again.

Lying beside her, was Sheldon, still with his heart beating hastily and his breathing heavily. His cheeks were flush and his hair ruffled, and a big smile lights up in his face.

\- "I…" but he can't say a word, still breathless he just looks at his beautiful pregnant woman that was looking at him with a playful smile.

During a few minutes they were in silence with their gazes connected while slowly he calmed down and turned onto his back, taking her into his strong arms. The only voice in the room was the heavy breathing of the couple.

 _\- "Amy, I'm so sorry, I was so worried that it will happen again, I love you so much". tears start to felt in his face again, and that broke Amy´s heart._

 _\- "Shhh …"_ she whispered slowly " _Sheldon it's ok, look at me please"_

Amy places her hands in his face, softly, as she wipes tears from his cheeks, she looks into his deep blue eyes, were glassy and he looks so vulnerable.

 _\- "Sheldon, everything is ok, I appreciate your fears about our little one"_ , She takes his hand and pull into her belly, in soft strokes he caress her, bringing out a smile in his face.

 _\- "I can't tell you enough how much I enjoyed our love making, I missed you so much these weeks"._

Sheldon moves her body closer to her, looking directly to her precious and bright eyes. Her face shone in a special way, her lips more reddish and velvety, and her beautiful cheeks were flushed. She was beautiful, so much that she take his breath away.

 _\- "Amy I was every day here"._ He said softly.

\- " _I don't mean that Sheldon"_ she paused for a few seconds, catching air, " _I mean to be intimate with you, the touches, the kisses I missed all that. Promise me, you'll never wait this long to do it again"._

 _\- "I missed that too, and it was hard for me to not take you and make love to you every time you were around me"_ , He looked down as his cheeks flushed even more.  
" _Since your pregnancy you're more intoxicating and attractive than ever, like you're my Amy but 2.0"_. He lowered his head and gives her a sweet kiss in her forehead.

\- " _You skin tastes so fascinating, I promise you I'm not going to wait that long again."_  
Sheldon kisses her tender on her lips, and he could feel the small movement in her belly, making him kiss her again and again, feeling both of them tremble beneath his body. After a few minutes, he broke their kisses, looking at Amy and raising his eyebrows.

 _\- "Do you think our little one feels …. you know … anything during our session?"_ Sheldon asks with a sweet and innocent smile, Amy stayed in silent for a few seconds and smiled to him back.

 _\- "I don't think so, normally he or she is awake and moving like a kickboxer, but I felt nothing during our love making, maybe the baby knows that mama was needy"_. She says giggling.

He smiles to her and both start laughing. Sheldon takes her closer to his chest, feeling her breathe, he lays the blanket over their bodies giggling. Both close their eyes, slowly, falling into a deep and reassuring sleep that both needed since that long and distant night in Texas.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love to write sweet moments but I know we need a little of drama for making it happen. I hope that worth it. As always, thanks for all the sweets reviews and lovely words, you make me so, so happy! And a big thanks to my lovely beta, Linda, you make this possible, thanks a million! :)**

 **Now, Who is ready for the gender party? Can´t wait to know your bets for the big announcement, and as you know, ain't no party like a Koothra-party! *wink***


	8. The equation of the genius

The morning was quiet and boring, Amy was occupying her head with different tasks in her lap, but wasn't as easy as she thought at first. The little one was moving hardly that morning and the lab wasn't prepared for her growing belly, she has problems doing her routine, picking up containers from shelves or even wear her robe, that doesn't fit her anymore and she needs to wear it open, which chose to splatter her clothes almost daily.

She looks at her phone and sees 6 missing calls and 3 text from Raj,

\- " _This guy is incredible!"_ she thought, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

The gender party day arrived and she was delighted at first, but dealing with Raj was not easy. He was calling her twenty times a day with silly details that does not bother her, about the glasses, the tablecloths, they way to fold the tissues...

Certainly was not a good idea to delegate to Raj the preparation of the party, and surely Sheldon was right and they should not have prepared anything in the first place. Probably Sheldon should hear it, he warned her about how insufferable Raj could be and despite the warnings she ignored him. Amy picks up her purse and leave the lab to Sheldon's office.

Amy approaches to the door and knocked softly, but there was no answer, so she opens the door carefully and peered in. Sheldon was there, sat at his desk with his hands over his face and visibly disgusted. His hair was scrambled, possibly because he had run his hands over his head several times and the room was full of whiteboards full of half-finished equations.

 _\- "Sheldon, are you alright?" She said, moving closer to him and stroking his face._

Sheldon's gaze moves toward her and lit up when he met her eyes, Amy leaned her head and gives him a soft kiss in his cheek making him smile.

 _\- "What's going on here?"_ She asked him, looking around to at all the whiteboards.

 _\- "I can´t solve one of the equations, and it's driving me crazy not knowing where the error is, I've been days like this"_. His gaze dropped to the floor, and his smile faded from his face in a second.

\- "And why you didn't tell me anything? I didn't know you were disgusted", she turned to look at him and grabbed his jaw by lifting his face until their eyes met, " _We are a team, if you're upset I want to know, and maybe I can help you resolving this"._

 _\- "Amy, please, if I can't solve it, you either"._

 _\- "Eh, mister, I have very broad notions of physics and mathematics, I could do it without problems"._ She says, crossing her arms and heading to one of the whiteboards.

Amy began to look at the whiteboard under Sheldon's attentive gaze, while pursing his lips, she picked up one of the pens and in a swift move she start to write in it.

 _\- "For example, if you add the coefficient here, you have a value for pi and taking the derivative here you can solve the equation"._

Sheldon's eyes widened, slamming his hand over his face, he approached incredulous to the board. He looked at Amy in amazement, not knowing what to say, She had done it, she had it, how could it be? He had been with the same equation for days and days, and in less than five minutes she had found the solution.

 _\- "How did you know? I've been trapped for days and you've solved it in a moment, this is incredible"_. His eyes glittered at his beautiful and intelligent girlfriend.

 _\- "I don't know, I've been very active lately, I think I'm having help"_ , she says smiling as she caressed her belly.

 _\- "Is the baby helping you? It has to be that, my beloved kid is a little genius, exactly as the mom"_ he approaching to her and giving her a soft kiss on her nose that makes her giggle.

 _\- "And like the daddy"_. She says shyly as her eyes glittered and her cheeks flushed.

Sheldon's gaze illuminates his face, Amy can't believe how lucky she is right now, there is her handsome and intelligent boyfriend looking at her with the sweetness gazes, that makes her shakes, as the fruit of their love grows inside her. Her heart quickens as Sheldon approaches softly and gives her a kiss on her forehead. There can be no greater happiness right now.

 _\- "Well, then my geniuses, why don't you help me to solving the equations and then I invite you two to dinner out?"._

 _\- "Tonight is the gender party for your beloved kid"_ She looks at him with grinch face smiling, " _Did you forget it Dr Cooper?"._

 _\- "Oh, That's right, the gender party, sorry Amy"._ He laid to her and kiss her on the lips, making her starting to laugh.

 _\- "What are you laughing for?"_ Sheldon looks at her as he raises his eyebrows.

 _\- "Because you beloved kid moved so hard everytime you kiss me that makes me tickles"._

 _\- "Still doing it? Let me feel it"_ he touches her belly and lay to kiss her, and there was the push.

 _\- "That was hard!"_ Sheldon says with a happy face.

 _\- "I know, right?"_ She says giggling

 _\- "And what happen if I do this?"_ Sheldon grabs her hips and give her a passionate a hot kiss that take her breathe away.

 _\- "Ups, sorry to interrupt"_ Penny says laughing from the doorframe.

Penny smiles from the door with wide eyes, she knows that Sheldon and Amy are more affectionate now and that they kiss, but she never had seen a scene like this before, and less seeing Sheldon kissing her like there was no tomorrow. "Little Shelly grew up so much", she thought, smiling by herself.

\- "It´s ok, we were testing a theory" Amy says blushing.

\- "Yeah, I already saw it". She says with a grinch smile and raising her eyebrows.  
"I was looking for you, are you ready to go shopping or do you need more testing before leave?".

\- "Yes, of course" Amy says as she removes her robe and kisses Sheldon on the cheek, he was still blushing and looks at her shyly. "Sheldon, I'll see you later at the party".

Without saying another word the girls left the office laughing as Sheldon stood there staring at the empty hallway for several minutes.

Turning his body, he looks at the whiteboard where a few minutes ago Amy had challenged him and won in his own game. "That vixen…" He whispered. How is it possible that day after day she intrigued him more and more?. He leaned toward the board, looking at the solution to the equation that had driven him crazy for days, the solution that solves his problems, the solution of everything, Amy.

* * *

The three girls arrive to the building with bags in their hands and giggling after a long afternoon shopping. Penny helps Bernadette to bring the stroller up while Amy protest about the fact that she is going to need help every time she want to get out of the building with the baby.

They finally arrive to the hallway but before they can open the door a very nervous Raj opens it with wide eyes. He was totally out of his mind, shouting at the guys who were protesting inside.

 _\- "Omg, where you girls were? I needed help to prepare everything and you were shopping? I had the guys folding storks and let me tell you that I'm very disappointed!"._

 _\- "Oh, sorry Raj, we went to find a dress for Ames and we lost the time"_ Penny excuse them, while Bernadette rolls her eyes unhappily.

 _\- "Well cute dresses doesn't prepare a party, come one, I need help!"_ He ordered while takes the stroller and bring it inside.

The three girls approaches to the apartment but Raj interrupts them quickly.  
 _\- "No you, Ames, we´ll call for you later when it's all ready, wait in your apartment"_.

* * *

Amy opens the apartment and surprise her seeing Sheldon reading on the sofa. The house was silent and illuminated by the afternoon light that came warm through the dining room window.

There he was, sitting in his place in silence as he looked closely at one of his favorite comics. His hair was perfectly combed, and he was wearing a blue shirt that enhanced his perfect and deep blue eyes. Amy stood there quietly looking at him while the scent of soap and talc surrounded her.

 _\- "Hi handsome", she_ finally says, breaking the magic of the moment, he smile to her in response.

 _\- "Hello, looks like you have a productive afternoon"_ He says looking at the numerous bags that hangs from her hands.

 _\- "Well the girls bring me to shopping for a dress for the party, but I'm not very sure about it, I don't feel really feminine today"_. She said as she left the bags on one side of the floor and approaches to Sheldon head down.

Sheldon rose in a swift move, leaving the comic on the table and gently grasping her waist to close her to his body and feel her scent.

 _\- "That's not true"_ he whispered, " _You are the feminine silhouette in all her_ _splendour_ _, you are expecting, Amy"_.

 _\- "I know that, it's just I'm feeling fat and my clothes don't fit me anymore, I don't feel pretty, is just that"_. She says lowering his head with shame.

Amy had never been the kind of girl who cares about her body and her style, she had been comfortable and confident with her appearance for many years and knew that there were many things more important than that. But all the sudden changes she was experiencing were leaving her doubts about herself and feelings that she had never experienced, of course the hormones did not help reassure her.

 _\- "Oh, but you are pretty, very pretty and if I can say, very sexy as well"_ his tone down in a seductive way and his hands grabs her hips and bring her closer.

He looks at her from up to down with his deeply blue eyes and kiss her softly in the neck, caressing her curves with his hands. Their kisses passed to the lips as their tongues danced and their breaths quickened.

 _\- "Sheldon…"_ she moans in response, feeling how his excitement was pressing her.

 _\- "I want to show how pretty and sexy you are, come with me"_ He tooks her hands and led her toward the bedroom closing the door behind her. 

* * *

**Many thanks to all of you for reading and for your beautiful reviews, you really make me the happiest girl in the world. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I will be updating every week again, I promised!**

 **It's coming, it's coming, the Koothra-party is here! Who's ready? I would love to know your bets on the gender of little Cooper-Fowler!** **Let's see who's right!**


	9. The revelation excitation

Amy looked at herself in the mirror as she places her new dress on her body, her dark hair falls down her shoulders, still damp after the shower that Sheldon insisted on taking together after the lovemaking session. Her eyes glittered and her cheeks still flushed. Sheldon came carefully and kissed her on the shoulder. He gently began to zip up her dress as Amy's skin shakes at the touch of his warm fingers on her skin.

\- "You look lovely, I think this is one of my favourite dresses". He whispered in her ear as his arms covered her body, hugging her tight against his chest.

His hands travel for the soft touch of her dress, it was red wine color with a large crease that drapes beautifully over her belly curve, the dress fells until her knees with a small lace edge. She looks especially pretty in that color.

Amy looked at the reflection of them and she could only smile as Sheldon smells her scent. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world. Never in a million of years she thought that her life could be like this. That one of those exasperating internet dates to keep her mother happy would become in one of the best experience in her life. Not only she has the love of her life in her arms, sharing a home and a life, with a little one on the way, she also had friends who were a family for her, a family that she could count and who would do anything for her.

She wish she could see Amy from the past, hug her and tell her that everything will happen, that all those tears would turn into kisses, all that loneliness would turn into laughs, that life could be nice, that she could be happy, and that she will be.

\- "Are you ok? You look sad, I did something to upset you?" He told her as he turned to meet her gaze.

\- "No, of course not, I was thinking how happy I am to have you, Dr Copper". She said in a husky and sexy voice as a grinch smile drew on her face.

She knew what she was doing when she said his title, Sheldon go crazy every time he heard that two words come out of her sweet lips. His skin prickled and his legs trembled, it was his kryptonite, and she knew it. Sheldon gently lowered his hands down on her body, feeling as Amy shakes all over. He grips her hips tightly and kisses her deeply.

\- "Me too, Dr Fowler". He whispered in her lips while taking air from the passionate kiss.

Sheldon pushed her tightly into his chest, intoxicated with the scent of her hair, that mixture of sweetness and freshness, Amy's scent, which now was his favorite scent. He closed his eyes, recreating in all those moments he could hold her in his arms and he didn't, in all those kisses he didn't give her and all those words he never said. "I can't change the past, but I can change the future", he repeats to himself over and over. "I will never stop hugging her whenever I can, kissing her when her eyes meet me and give her all the love I never thought I had inside me".

A knock on the door transport them to the present breaking the silent and the powerful hug. They both approached to the door in silence while the sound of Raj behind the door flooded the apartment.

\- "The party is ready, c'mon guys, we have a schedule to follow!". He repeats over and over, his voice sounds nervous and hysterical.

These days, of preparations with a very obsessed Raj had made to Amy that the party turns into one of those things that you just want to finish quickly. But now within minutes of seeing it and thinking of having a good time with her friends and most importantly, know the gender of the baby, made her legs tremble with nerves. Amy felt like a teenager going to her first party, she had never been able to experience such things so the excitement was increasing every inch that she approaches to the door.

Sheldon opened the door, revealing a smiling Raj behind it. Amy got paralyzed by all the decorations that already was in the hallway. A lot of colorful balloons were tied up all over the hall, a large sign that announces the party tied up in the ceiling and in the door a large burgundy basket with small flowers in it and a velvet bag.

He took her hand and they both followed Raj to the door of the apartment 4A, Raj pulled out the velvet bag revealing her tiara, and placing it on Amy's head.

The touch of the tiara on her head transported Amy five years ago, when their relationship had only begun. She remembers his soft lips on hers in her small and quick kiss after the thrill of discovering the gift. Then, the kisses were so limited and volatile, but each of them made her heart stops for a second. Now five years later she could kiss him whenever she wants, but the emotion was exactly the same.

\- "How is that you have this?" Amy asked him in surprise as she put well the tiara on her head.

\- "I've had some help" he said, winking at Sheldon who smiled at her.

Sheldon will never cease to amaze her, one of the things that she liked most about him is how detailed he is with the small things. He would not be considered a romantic guy, or at least the gang doesn't consider it that way, but that was because they don't see what she sees in him. Those little things and gestures that every day pass unimportant before him but are the world for her. Getting up and have the hot water and the cup prepared for her matinal tea, get out of the shower and find her towel warm and perfectly folded, or that little cuddle he gives her right after the alarm rings while he thinks she is still asleep. Small details that make her smile day after day. Amy let out a sigh and clutched Sheldon's hand tightly to her.

\- "Are you ready?". Sheldon asked her in a soft voice as leading his head to her and leaving a soft kiss in her forehead.

Amy simply nodded, drawing a big smile on her face. She squeezed his hand harder as Raj opened the door revealing the party. The whole gang was there, smiling and excited for their arrived.

The apartment looked like a totally different one, dozens of golden balloons hung on walls and ceilings, a big stork-shaped statue made of diapers and baby things stood, where usually the armchair is, and in the center of the living room was a long table full of delicious food and sweets tempted Amy who didn´t know where to look first.

Everything was decorated to detail, golden and yellow colors were surrounded the room and each time that Amy looks around she discovered a new detail that stole her heart. Sheldon ran to the kitchen island with a big smile, where there was a machine for making ice cream and syrup of two colors, pink and blue.

\- "Oh my god Raj, this is amazing!" She said excitedly as she looked enthusiastically at every corner of the room.

\- "It was a pleasure, I wanted that you have a great party and there is nothing like a Koothraparty to get it". He said happily looking at the couple's emotion.

Penny approaches to them with a big smile and a yellow basket full of clothespins in blue and pink. She looks radiant today, she wears a short and pink dress with small purple flowers on it, her golden hair was collected in two cute buns, as Leonard loves to call, the Leia Style.

\- "Wear your guess bestie" She said with a big smile as she offered the basket to her friend.

\- "What is that?" Sheldon asked her from across the room as he held his ice cream. He approached to them in one swift move, intrigued.

\- "Well Raj thought it would be fun to see the guesses, we are anxious to know, so, come-on take your bets, I'm wearing the pink one, girl's team". She said, winking at Amy and pointing to the pink clothespins placed on her dress.

Amy looked at the basket intrigued, her head illuminates her mind with the possibilities. Actually in these six months she hadn't thought in the sex of this little one. She just hoped and wanted for a healthy and happy baby. Now that she has a moment for thinking about it seems difficult to choose. A mini-Sheldon looks so sweet and tender that her heart just melted, with his big blue eyes and his incredible intelligence, would certainly be a challenge that she would love to take.

Lost in her thoughts, Amy notices how Sheldon's hand quickly picks up one of the clothespins and smiling he places into his blue shirt. Sheldon was especially handsome today, or so Amy thought. He wore one of her favorite shirts, the blue sky, which undoubtedly highlighted his deep and intense eyes. Amy sighed every time that gaze connected with him. Would Sheldon know the power so intense he has on her?. A smile crossed her face when she saw the color Sheldon had chosen for the sex of their baby.

\- "A girl? Is that what you want Sheldon?". Amy said, giggling, she didn't know why, but the fact that Sheldon chose a girl made her heart melt with tenderness.

Sheldon looked at her intriguingly, not understanding why it was funny that he had chosen a girl. Scientifically, girls have a better approach to expansion of their minds, they are more attentive, more flexible and organized, have greater ability to solve problems and can also play several roles at the same time. No doubt that a daughter of Amy and him would has all those abilities in addition to the high intelligence of both. It would be the next step in the specie, the definitive Homo Novus, also thinking in a little brunette with big glasses and Amy's smile makes his heart melt. Sheldon imagines sharing a good book or solving equations with that little mini Amy and he can only smile of happiness.

\- "Of course, I would love a little brunette, genius and beautiful as her mama". He said secure as he looks at Amy with a smile.

\- "Yes? well, what I want is a little blue-eyed boy and smarty-pants as his daddy". She said defiantly with a smile as she caught one of the blue pins and put on in her dress.

* * *

Hours passed and the party was far more fun than Sheldon and Amy had thought. Raj had prepared all kind of activities and games where "Team Pink" Vs. "Team Blue" competed to win, what Raj had called, the golden cup, a big inflatable baby bottle full of sweets that for many halloween that would pass Amy wouldn't know how to get rid of them.

Bernadette, Penny, Raj and Sheldon leading the pink team while Amy, Howard, Stuart and Leonard lead the blue one, which had been losing for two games already.

This last game was especially fun, a race of obstacles in which two of two had to solve different tests, like a blindfolded changing diaper with dolls with diapers full of chocolate, pop as many balloons as quickly as possible without hands or toss balls into their assigned colored cups. Between laughs, cries of support and a lot of mocks, the pink team won again the game and shout happily.

\- "And that's how it's done" Raj tell them as he laughed with Sheldon and the girls while Howard and Amy blamed Stuart and Leonard for being so patsy.

Tears streamed down Amy's cheeks as she watched excitedly at her friends having fun. She felt so lucky to be able to share these moments with them. She looked around, noticing their faces, their smiles, every little detail that made each one of them unique and special, made them who they are, and Amy wouldn't change that for anything.

Penny stared at her with the corner of her eye from the other side of the room. She approaches to her slowly and hugged her tightly. Her best friend was going through the most beautiful and chilling stage of her life. Seeing Amy like that was producing in Penny so many new feelings that she can´t proceed yet. Wanting to grow in her relationship with Leonard, to maybe consider starting a family. Penny´s heart starts to beat hastily with a mixture of fear and excitement.

\- "Ames, are you okay? Do you want some water?", She told her as she turned to meet her glassy eyes.

\- "It´s nothing, I'm really good, it's just that this is wonderful and I don't know how I can thank you for everything you're doing for me". She said, wiping the tears from her face.

\- "Well, you can make me the godmother of this little princess". Penny's hands stroked Amy's belly that smiled at the loving gesture of her friend.

\- "We don't know if it's a girl yet, Penny". She said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

\- "Well, if not you are going to need to return the tutu I already bought for her, because Leonard is small but not so much to fit in it". Penny says laughing as she hugged her friend again.

Both friends began to laugh at the idea of Leonard in a tutu dress jumping and dancing around the apartment. They shared more thoughts and laughs for several minutes until Raj approached to them, and smiling warn them that it was time for revelation.

Amy's heart quickened as she walked to the table where the boys had placed the cake. It was large and round and looks delicious. It was green and yellow with colored stripes that decorated the base. On the top two cute doodles of Leia and luke with lightsaber crossed in two colors, pink and blue, and a message written, "Princess or Jedi". Amy laughed at Raj's occurrence with the cake and looks at the boys that were commenting quotes from the saga between laughs.

Sheldon walked over to Amy, who was right in front of the cake, his look was so tender and sincere that made Amy sigh of happiness. Raj gave them a knife and they both held nervously pointing to the cake.

\- "Are you ready?". Sheldon whispered softly.

\- "Always, Dr. Cooper, always". She said with a firm, sweet tone that made Sheldon shiver.

Sheldon's heart was beating so hard that he could feel it in his chest. He didn´t know why, but he was very nervous and agitated. It wasn't that knowing the gender of this baby would change anything, he thought, but the surprise and illusion invaded his whole body. Sheldon looked at Amy, who was smiling happily at his side. Anything that comes from her is going to be perfect, he said to himself, she is so intelligent, audacious, sincere and attentive, if this baby is only half as perfect as she, it would be amazing.

\- "Open to see you must", Raj said imitating Joda, making the whole group laugh.

The hands of Sheldon and Amy crossed and holding the knife. They could feel the energy of the other, the fears, nerves, hopes and illusions they had for this little one that was on the way. No matter if was a scientific or not, if likes science fiction or plays the harp, it would be loved and desired by the couple, by all their friends and all the family that loved them. The knife slid gently down the cake, cutting in half and discovering the great mystery growing inside Amy.

\- "Blue!" Everyone shouted in unison.

\- "We are having a boy". Amy says to Sheldon with illusion as tears fell down for her face. In one swift move he took her in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

\- "We are having a boy" Sheldon shout as he hugged her and felt his heart was going to come out of the chest with the emotion.

\- "We are having a boy" all the gang shout and all at once went to the couple and hugged them.

\- "To clarify, WE are going to have this baby, not you". Sheldon punctuated as the whole group laughed and hugged each other tightly with excitement.

Amy's gaze met Sheldon's, feeling her body pressed by the hug of the whole group. She feels all the love and happiness they have it and were giving to them. This was one of the happiest moments in her life, one of those moments that she would remember forever with a big smile. Surrounded by all her favorite people she could only smile with emotion.

\- "I love you" Amy reads the words from Sheldon's lips that was staring at her with glassy eyes.

\- "I know". She whispered to him making him smile as she tightened more to his chest, melting into the hug they all shared, as a group, as the family they were and that now was about to increase.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all of you for reading and for your sweets reviews, favs and follows. You really make me the happiest woman in the world. Sorry again for the delay of this chapter, lots of work and I wanted to be an special chapter, I hope that it was worth it!**

 **Everyone enjoyed the Koothraparty? yay! is a boy, I know that a lot of you guessed a boy, so congrats! We are in autumn and you know what does means, right? Halloween is coming!**

 **And many thanks to my beta Linda, I don´t know what I would do without your help, my queen! *.***


	10. The dilemma of the costume

It had been several weeks since the gender's party and now that they know it is a boy, Amy started to buy all the things for the baby. They need all kinds of supplies, clothes and toys, and although they are going to stay in the apartment for the moment Amy didn't want to leave anything even if that means that the living room will turn into an improvised baby´s nursery.

Penny insisted on going with her to all the shoppings, appointments and everything that was related to the baby. She was being very considerate and even though Amy was very grateful for all the help, she would like to do these things with Sheldon too.

Today Bernadette accompanied them too, so she can give advice about which brand of stroller was the best and also to take for a walk to Halley, who was quite irritated with her teeth lately. The three girls and little Halley were having a great day of shopping and laughs at the mall, suddenly Amy's phone sounds for third time in a row with a message from Sheldon. Amy rolled her eyes, knowing what the message what about.

 _\- "I need to finish the costume, Can you give your belly size, please?" - S_

 _\- "Sheldon, I'm not going to wear that stupid costume, please stop" - Amy typed angrily._

Sheldon had spent the whole week insisting on the Halloween party that Stuart was organizing on the comic book store. According to him, he had found the perfect couple costume for them, and not only that, he had convinced the boys to join them so they all could go as group costume.

 _\- "What is it, Ames?" Penny ask her concerned._

 _\- "Nothing, just Sheldon, and the stupid costume for Halloween, I don't want to look like a meringue, I will not wear that ridiculous costume"._ She said angrily, she knew that Sheldon loves costumes and cosplay and to be fair these past few years she had enjoyed going on matching costume, but this costume was just ridiculous and she had no intention of doing it.

 _\- "Why don't you dress up with Halley and me?, you can go as the fairy godmother"._ Bernadette said as she gave Halley her pacifier.

She had prepared a matching costume for the both since Howard was joining the guys with their group costume. She had chosen her favorite film, Cinderella, Bernadette would wear her princess dress and little Halley would go as a cute little mouse. Costume that she ordered weeks ago and all the gang received tons of pics of it.

The idea of going with them it wasn't bad, but Amy was just annoyed that Sheldon chose a costume that made her look like a giant bun. She just had no illusions about going to the comic book store for the Halloween party. Her plan was much simpler, staying home quiet with a good book and a big pot of cherry ice cream.

 _\- "No, thanks, I think that I will not go and I will stay at home, I have tons of work to prepare before the maternity leave"._ She lied shamefully, she didn't want them to know that her super Saturday plan entails wearing sweatpants and eating in the bed.

 _\- "Well, is not my favorite plan either, but the truth, I really want to see Leonard's face when he sees me in the costume"_. Penny said with a mischievous smile and arching her eyebrows.

In Amy's closet and for two weeks already, Penny's costume was secretly saved. She and Amy had seen it in the mall the day they went to buy the crib and at the moment her eyes see it she fall in love. It was an incredibly sexy costume of the cartoon character, Jessica Rabbit. A super tight red dress with glitter, long purple gloves, high heels and a long red hair wig. No doubt Leonard´s eyes are going to pop out when he saw her, even Amy was impressed with the cleavage of her friend when she tried it in the store.

And that was going to be her party, watching how her two friends go like goddesses as she walks there like a big cream bun and listening Sheldon reciting his favorite quotes from the movie. It´s not going to happen, She decided it, whatever he say or do, Sheldon is not going to change her mind, she repeats to herself over and over as they finished the shopping afternoon and leave to go home.

The way back home with Penny passed quickly between laughs and making plans for the next few days. There were still so many things to do and according to the book she had read, she needs to have everything ready before start the seventh month of pregnancy, that will be next Monday, the same week that Sheldon and her start their childbirth classes.

Amy was frightened by how fast this pregnancy was going, summer passed between nauseas and dizziness, autumn was flying between shoppings and preparations, soon it would be winter and she would have the baby in her arms. She swallowed hard, thinking in all she has to prepare before his arrive, but at the same time she has so much desire to see him that her wish that was December already. In her head, his image is as clear as water. A pretty plump baby with big blue eyes and sweet smile, he didn´t born yet and he had already stolen her heart, just only to think in a little Sheldon in her arms made all her skin goosebumps.

Amy opened the door of her home with a smile thinking about the little one when she saw Sheldon in the sofa surrounded by fabrics and with the sewing machine preparing the costumes. Her smile faded immediately knowing that tonight she would have to listen to Sheldon as he begged for her to go with him to the party.

 _\- "Hello, Sheldon"._ She told him with a serious voice, trying to stand firm so she doesn't fall into the trap and he convince her to go.

 _\- "Oh, hi!"_ He said, shaking as he hid something on his back.

 _\- "What are you doing? Is that for the party for tomorrow?"._

 _\- "Nothing, nothing, is for another project"._

 _\- "Another project, what project?"._

 _\- "Nothing, is silly"._

 _\- "Come on, Sheldon, you can tell me everything"._ She told him softly as she sat next to him on the couch. He looked agitated and nervous.

 _\- "Okay, I was preparing a costume, but it's not for us"._

 _\- "Then, for who?"._

Sheldon's shyly gaze traveled to her belly, and she was stunned. Why would Sheldon prepare anything for the baby? He had not even been born yet. His cheeks were flush and she could feel that he was nervous and embarrassed, but, why?.

\- "Is it for the baby? Sheldon, there is a long time left until we can disguise it, why are you preparing something for him?".

\- " _Well … it's that, when I was a child halloween was my favorite holiday, during that day I wasn´t the freak of the town, I was a normal child wearing a costume as the rest of them, my siblings even were nice with me and they let me go with them to trick or treat. I was …. I was normal, and now that I have you and we are going to start a family … I'm just very excited to think in the three of us next year wearing costumes and starting a tradition. And I came up with this idea"_ he pulled out from his back a soft and grey costume. _"It's a Koala costume, I thought he'd be really cute dressed like that"._

Amy took the costume with her hands and looked at it carefully, it was so soft and tender, had little feeling in the feet and a very cute ears at the top, she couldn't avoid thinking in her little chubby baby in that costume with his flushed cheeks as he smiled. Two tears slid down her cheeks and she looks directly to his sweet and blue eyes.

 _\- "Don´t you like it? I can throw it if you don´t like it"._ He asked, confused.

 _\- "No, of course I like it, I love it, Sheldon, it's the sweetest costume I've ever seen in my life. Is just I never thought that Halloween was so important for you and I'm sorry for made fun about the party, I would love to go with you tomorrow wearing the costume you made, and we need to prepare something very special for next year that fit with this cute koala"_.

 _\- "I have hundreds of ideas, and not just for next year, for the other ones too"._ He said excitedly taking a notebook from the table full of sketches of costumes.

 _\- "I had no doubt that you'd thousand of ideas for us already, but, why don't we wait year to year for that and we focus now on tomorrow's party?"_ She said softly, looking at the emotion in his eyes, as if he was a child on Christmas day.

 _\- "You're right, miss, I think it's time to measure that great belly you have"._

 _\- "Dr. please"._ She corrected him with a smile as Sheldon grabbed the measuring meter

and wrapped it around her round and big belly.

Maybe it wasn't the best of the plans, or the best of the costumes, but without a doubt Sheldon was going to be the best of the dads and by now he was the best boyfriend she ever thought she could find. If Halloween matters so much to him, she can go to that party with a big smile, after all, she could be the best meringue of all the party.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were traveling in Leonard´s car on their way to the party. Penny had stayed at Bernadette's house to change it there, so they can go together and surprise Leonard. Amy was looking at her boyfriend with the corner of her eye and sighing, he was certainly very attractive in that costume, very sexy, she thought.

\- "Why are you looking at me so much?". Sheldon asks her, smiling as he make sure he was wearing his costume correctly.

\- "Nothing special, is just that the costume is … very sexy". She said softly as her cheeks flushed.

\- "Well, Leonard is dressed just like me, I hope you don´t think he looks sexy too".

\- "Well, it's not the same, without offend Leonard, but it fits you much better Sheldon". She said in a sexy voice and letting a wink finish the sentence.

\- "No problem Amy, I hope Penny thinks the same way about me tonight". He said from the driver's seat. "But only one thing, I know what those gazes are saying and wait at least that I am not to around to start to make out, please".

\- "Please, I was there hundreds of times that you and Penny couldn't take your hands off to each other, besides, unlike you, we're not animals, we can control our instincts". Sheldon said, smiling at Amy and making her blush even more.

\- "Sure, that belly of there is a clear example of the self-control you are talking about". Leonard answered, causing Amy to burst out laughing.

The three friends arrived just in time for the party, Howard and Raj were at the door in their costumes. Amy adjusted the front of her suit and took a deep breath. Sheldon saw her and approached softly to her. Slowly he gets down his head to her ear, making her tremble all over.

\- "You are also very sexy in your costume, I never imagined that would mark so much that beautiful posterior of you, I´m jealous of all the men who are going to enjoy that incredible ass". He whispered as he grabbed it with his hand and squeezed it hard.

\- "I never thought you look me sexy in this costume, I thought it was just funny". She said shyly as her cheeks burned.

\- "Why do you think I chose it in the first place?". He said in a sexy and hoarse voice, winking at her.

\- "You're full of surprises, Dr. Cooper". She said giggling.

As they spoke they had walked towards the boys who were waiting for them laughing at the door of the comic book store. The four boys wore the same group costume, they were dressed as the characters of the Ghostbusters, with brown jumpsuits, matching boots, backpacks and guns. Although they all looked great, Amy has only eyes for her sexy man.

\- "Omg look at the sweet Stay Puft Marshmallow coming in here, Amy you look great!". Raj said smiling and the rest of the gang nodded with their heads.

Amy wore a costume of the character Stay Puft Marshmallow, she was in a tight white jumpsuit that emphasized all her curves, has a red tie up of her chest and a sailor's handkerchief around her neck. Her hair was loose with a little sailor's cap with the letters "Stay Puft" on it. She looked beautiful and very cute, her cheeks were flushed and a shy smile was drawn on her face as the guys looked at her smiling.

\- "Yes, you look amazing, wait for the girls to see you, they are gonna love it". Howard told him as he put the little cap on her hair well.

\- "Thanks guys, so, are the girls inside?". Amy asked them smiling, finally she felt comfortable that her costume was not an excuse to laugh at her.

\- "Oh yeah, why do you think there's no men out here?, They're all inside drooling for Penny, you'll see Leonard, you're going to have a heart attack man". Howard joked, but Leonard rushed without finish to hear him to see his wife.

Leonard entered to the comic book store in a swift move, leaving his friends behind. The room was decorated and filled with food, drink and music, but Leonard's eyes were only searching for someone, his wife, and there surrounded by a crowd of men, she was. Penny looks so incredible that Leonard had to cling to the table to not fall. Her kilometer legs protruding through the slit of an exquisite red dress that tightened all her curves, she was like the most dangerous road in the world. Leonard gulped, preparing to continue climb with his gaze all her body, her sculptural and voluptuous breasts protruded through a cleavage so deep that Leonard could lost in it. Her red lips and mischievous gaze found him and with a simple wink Leonard knew he was lost, because if a normal Penny drove him crazy, a redheaded one would kill him.

\- "She looks amazing", Amy's voice sounded behind him. He didn't know since when the boys were there next to him, but he didn't care, he was so absorbed looking at his beautiful woman that the world around him had definitely disappeared.

The girls approached to them and, after sharing flattery with each other over the costumes, they start to eat and drink between laughs. Leonard was still looking at Penny without blinking, which seemed to amuse her. Halley was so cute that Howard kept walking around the store with her and show her to all the acquaintances, friends and even people he had never seen before. He is certainly a proud daddy, Amy thought with a smile, and there drinking his lemonade and sharing laughs with Raj was his man, so handsome and sexy that Amy had to look at him with the corner of her eyes to not blush.

Amy was so absorbed looking at him that she didn´t realize that the people had begun to turn and laugh in the other direction, only when Sheldon turned, Amy noticed that something was happening.

A large green ball was approaching to them, it was an inflatable costume of what looked like a green monster, with big bulging eyes and a big mouth where she could see the head of a very smiling Stuart. Amy recognized the costume instantly, after all, Sheldon had convinced her to watch all the movies the night before, it was the green ghost that goes with the Ghostbusters.

\- "Oh my God, Stuart, what are you wearing?". Howard says, giggling as everyone else laughed hard.

\- "I'm Slimmer, now we all go together". Stuart said proudly of his costume, which to be honest was cooler than the guys would ever admit.

The party was a lot more fun than Amy had imagined, with good food and lots of laughs. The guys had played one of the scenes of the movie, in which, for Amy´s relieved, she wasn't there. Now the girls were talking to each other in one of the corner of the room, Penny smiles widely about Leonards expression that was looking at her like a dog looking at a roast.

During the party Leonard had tried unsuccessfully to seduce his wife, and despite all his effort she rejects him all the time. She was having so much fun playing with her husband and watching him die for her, but being honest, she already felt a little bad and she had to admit it, Leonard was very attractive in that uniform of Ghostbusters.

Without a word Penny walked around the room, moving her hips in a sinuous way and whispering something in Leonard's ear, he grabbed her by the arm and in a swift move he leads her out of the party before the astonished eyes of the laughing girls.

The party ended a few hours later and to Sheldon's pleasure, the Ghostbusters had won the best group costume award, but the best thing had been to see little Halley when Stuart awarded her with the the cutest costume adward, something that Sheldon whispered, that would never happen again because his little boy was going to sweep her the next years. The couple said goodbye to their friends and Raj drive them to the apartment since Leonard and Penny didn't get back to the party.

Sheldon had secretly touched Amy´s posterior the whole evening. A little touch here and a little touch there, it was like the longest and sexiest foreplay that ever Amy´s experience. The right second the door of the apartment closed behind them, Sheldon press her against the door and kiss her passionately. Their tongues dance as his hands runs for all her curves, feeling her whole body.

\- "Come here my little bun of cream". He whispered to her, making her skin goosebumps.

He'd been wanting her all night long and his body was boiling with passion to take her right there and make her tremble. Breathless, he takes a step back to her without taking his hands off her body.

\- "You were the sexiest girl at the party, I don't know how I could stand all night watching how men ate you with their eyes". He said in a seductive and hoarse voice as his dark and dilated eyes were fixed on her lips.

\- "I think you're wrong mister, they were looking at Penny, that you should admit, she was amazing with that provocative Jessica Rabbit costume".

\- "Amy, she can show all her charms, but this ass…" His hands came down from her hips and grabbed it tight with his both hands "... is something that no man can ignore, and is all mine". He said and without giving her time to answer, they merged into a long and passionate kiss where their hands bent over the bodies with passion and lust.

\- "Do you want this body?". He asked breathlessly as he bit his lip.

\- "Is this a trick question?". She told him with a smile as she arched her eyebrows seductively. Her heart was throbbing hurriedly and her body burned under the soft taste of Sheldon's burning hands gripping her waist.

\- "Amy, are you quoting Ghostbuster?". Sheldon asked incredulously, her gaze was so intense and piercing that he had to swallow before hearing the words that would lead him to madness.

\- "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!". Amy quoted in the most seductive, intense and sexy way she can do.

\- "OMG Amy, you naughty vixen". Were the last words Sheldon said before his body was taken over by lust and his lips pumped up devouring Amy´s mouth.

His hands caressing her body as his lips tasted her sweet and intoxicating skin. He couldn´t resist the impulse that urge him to possess her right there, at the door of their apartment. He want to show her how much he loves her, how pretty and sexy she is, but specially, he wants to show her what happen when you quote your man's favorite movie in that seductive way.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all of you for reading and for your sweets reviews, favs and follows. You really make me the happiest woman in the world. I hope everyone enjoyed Halloween, if you want to see them with their costume I did a drawing of Sheldon and Amy, you can see it in my instagram account: anicezshamy or in my tumblr: anicez-shamy.**

 **And many thanks to my beta Linda, for your support and help, you are the best my queen!**

 **Next Friday new chapter, a very special date, a lot of fluffy shamy moments, I hope you like it, with love, Ana.**


	11. The Moonlight reflection

The dark of the night had covered the room, it had been hours since bedtime, but Sheldon was appalled watching as the hours passed until his eyes. When the clock finally struck at five Sheldon couldn't contain his nerves and turns to his side to look how Amy was placidly sleeping beside him.

Touching her shoulder softly he calls her by her name three times but Amy just gave a soft growl and turned on her face, revealing her big belly. He looked at her with a sweet smile and gently he slipped the sheet to cover her.

Sheldon had been through the last few months for severals steps about the pregnancy. The first few weeks he was very excited and happy about the news, then the fear and the anxiety came for something bad could happen to Amy and the baby, but now, after seven month, Sheldon's mind didn´t cease with nerves and insecurities.

He already had read hundreds of books and he was an expert in techniques to help the labor, tips for the pregnancy symptoms and even knows hundreds of advices for first mothers from forums that Sheldon secretly read. But since a few days ago that Amy and him started to attend to childbirth classes Sheldon hadn't realized that he would have a baby in his arms in less than two months. That thought filled him with panic and uncertainty, it seems absurd that the great Sheldon Cooper overlooked such a small detail, but it was, and now, Sheldon hadn´t properly slept for days and with that he also annoyed the sleep of Amy.

 _\- "Mama is a sleepyhead, son, but I need to wake her up"._ He whispered softly while he caressed her round belly, feeling his little one hits as he was answering him.

 _\- " Amy …"_ he calls her again.

 _\- "Sheldon? what´s going on? what time it is?"_ She asked gruffly as she tried to open her eyes and sat up in bed.

 _\- "It´s 5 in the morning, sorry to wake you up but I have an important question to ask you"._

 _\- "Is it just as important as yesterday´s question about the temperature of the room when the baby sleep in it?"_ She said mad as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

It wasn't the first time that Amy has to deal with her boyfriend's eccentricities. Sheldon was, above all, a peculiar person, full of manias and quirks, and although for some people were insufferable, she found them, mostly, tender and sweet, but the lack of sleep was something that Amy couldn't deal with and Sheldon was overcoming her infinite patience.

 _\- "Is not that, I was thinking that, next Thursday it should be our date night, but we have the childbirth class, what are we going to do?"_.

 _\- "Sheldon, have you really wake me up for this?"_. She looked into his troubled eyes and sighed, trying to calming her words before speak. _"Listen, I know you're worried about your routine, and that's something important for you, but when the baby comes a lot of things are going to change, there will be plans that we will have to change in the last minute and our routine will have to adapt to the baby. I know it´s difficult, but the sooner you get the idea, will be better for you"._

Sheldon remained in silence, analyzing Amy's words. He already knew that some things would change, but he hadn't thought about the implications in his daily routine. Now that he thought clearly, Howard was missing many of his comics Wednesday or movie premieres because Halley was sick or simply because Bernadette needs him. Will the same happen to him?. Sheldon considered the options when he noticed Amy's warm hand on his shoulder.

 _\- "I know it's difficult, but I have an idea, what if we change Thursday's date night to another day that you choose, so you can calm down and prepare it before comes, how about we change it to Friday´s night?"_. She told him sweetly.

 _\- "But Amy, Friday is classic video games night …"_

 _\- "I know Sheldon, everyone knows, but you need to be a little more flexible ...How about tomorrow? We can go to eat thai food, so it wouldn't be so difficult to change, What do you think?"._

 _\- "Let me think about it"._ Sheldon said nodding his head.

 _\- "Can I sleep now?"._

 _\- "Sure"._ And at Sheldon's words Amy settled back and closed her eyes to go back to sleep for the rest of the hour before the alarm ring for go to work.

 _\- "Amy?"._

 _\- "Yes, Sheldon?"_ She asked without opening her eyes.

 _\- "Can I cuddle you until it's time to get up?"._

 _\- "Sure you can"._ She says smiling as she felt Sheldon's warm body coming to her back.

Sheldon grabs her in his arms, pressing her tight against his chest, his hands slid to her belly, caressing her gently. Sheldon's breath in her ear was like a natural soothing that made Amy fall into a deep sleep in a few minutes.

* * *

Amy came home after a long and hard day in the lab, she was exhausted but happy to be able to continue working although her advanced pregnancy. In the university they have already prepared someone to replace her during her maternity leave but Amy wanted to leave as advanced as possible the research before leaving.

She opened the door of their apartment and left her keys in the bowl, she saw a figure from the corner of her eye, she turns to see it and there he was, looking at her from the bedroom door with a big smile, Sheldon. He was wearing one of her favourites shirts, a black pants and his hair was perfectly combed. Even from the distance Amy could smell the scattering scent of soap and talc he gave off.

 _\- "You look so handsome, where are you going?"._ She said as she approached to him and kissed on the cheek.

 _\- "I'm going to take my girl to our special date"._ He said, smiling as he bites his lower lip and looks at her with a mischievous smile.

Amy couldn't do nothing more that let that a big smile light up on her face as she felt how her cheeks flush with the presence of those captivating and deeply eyes that looks at her.

 _\- "What a surprise, to what I owe this detail?"_

 _\- "Nothing special, I thought you deserve a great night and what's better than a date night for that?"._

Amy's face softened at his words, despite all his manias and quirks, Sheldon was unique and he knows how to melt her heart. Amy approaches to his face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, smelling his essence and feeling his warm lips in her mouth.

 _\- "But I need to take a shower first, Do I have time?"._

 _\- "Sure, the reservation is not until two hours, so you have plenty of time to get ready before leave"._

 _\- "Where are we going?"._ She asked excited.

 _\- "It's a surprise, let's go to the shower, miss, chop-chop"._ He ordered her as he clapped her butt, making her laugh.

After a comforting shower, Amy wiped her hair and left the room wearing one of her new dresses. Was a beautiful emerald dress with a small ruffle on the down part, her shiny hair fell on her shoulders as her cheeks were still red from the hot shower. She put a little of lipstick on her lips and left the bedroom with a smile.

Sheldon was stunned when he saw Amy, she was so beautiful and radiant that took his breath away. He swallowed as his gaze scanning every inch of her body over and over, he want to record in his memory all of her, her smile, her beautiful and shiny eyes, her long hair falling as a waterfall for her body …

 _\- "You look amazing, Amy, that dress, your eyes … wow"_. He said as his cheeks flushed.

Sheldon felt the urge to go to her, to take her in his arms and kiss her until the night will end, but that wasn't the plan, and today was a very special night and Amy deserved it, so he just caught air, got up from the sofa and prepared his arm for Amy to grabbed it.

\- " _Shall we?"._ He asked gently as Amy nodded and grabbed his arm with a big smile.

The couple left the apartment and Sheldon lead her to the car where for Amy´s surprise, Sheldon insisted in drive by himself and take her to the restaurant that he had secretly booked.

The trip to the restaurant was fun and sweet, Sheldon had prepared one of his car games and forty five minutes later, they arrived to a parking lot in Los Angeles. It was a quite and romantic Italian restaurant on the beach. Amy was delighted by all the surprises she was having. Not only Sheldon takes her on a date, he was being all the gentlemanly and thoughtful of you can expect from a gallant Texan. Sheldon got out of the car and in a swift move he was opening the Amy´s door.

 _\- "Thank you, sir, this night is being an incredible evening"._

 _\- "And just started, little lady"._ He said with a captivating look as he grabbed Amy by her hand and they both entered to the restaurant.

Dinner was turning out delightful, delicious food and a pleasant conversation, Sheldon was being more seductive and funny than she ever remember, and she was enjoying and laughing with his comments and grimaces.

 _\- "It was delicious"._ Amy said as she places the silverware on the empty plate.

 _\- "I´m glad you like it, I hope you are not to full because I ordered a dessert so we can share it"._

 _\- "Do you want to share food from the same plate?"._ Amy said laughing.

 _\- "Why not? I'm open to anything tonight"._

 _\- "That's interesting, so if I ask you to do something you will say yes?"._

 _\- "Of course"._

Amy stays in silent for a few seconds as she looks into Sheldon's intense gaze, that was fixed on her. What was going on with him tonight? No doubt something is spinning in his mind and he is acting as a perfect gentleman for something, but why?.

It´s not that she doesn't like it, but Amy had fallen in love with a very different Sheldon. A Sheldon full of quirks and manias, a Sheldon that made her rolls her eyes three times an hour. This version of Sheldon was interesting, but was not real. _"Let´s play Dr Cooper"_ She says to herself with a mischievous smile.

 _\- "So if ask you for example go there to walk after the dessert you would say yes, right?"_ Amy said pointing to the window where the views of the beach extended as far as the eye could see.

\- "If that is what you want, we will go".

Amy was about to reply but just then the waitress approached to the table and placed a plate with a large piece of brownie with cream and strawberries scattered around. Amy looked at Sheldon who was looking at her with a full smile that light up in his face.

 _\- "Now, all the kisses you will give me will taste like the first"._ He said with a wink as he picked up a little piece.

Amy and Sheldon finished the dessert in silence, between gazes and smiles, perhaps it was not so bad this version of him, and if he was taking so much effort who was she for ruin the night? Amy thought as she enjoyed the delicious dessert.

Sheldon paid the bill while Amy puts well her dress, suddenly she felt how Sheldon's hand gripped her shoulders, and as if it were a dream, Sheldon's lips moves closer to her and the brownie flavor invades all her senses. It was just an instant, a quick little kiss, but for Amy it was one of the most intense moment in all her life.

 _\- "mmm .. I love brownies"._ He whispered in her ear as he takes her hand and lead her to the exit.

The night breeze touched their bodies as they walked the long beach only lit up by a big full moon, shining in the dark sky. The sound of the waves and Amy's laughter was like music to his ears that was enjoying every second of the night. Sheldon puts his arm over her shoulder, noticing her cool skin.

 _\- "Here"_ He said as he took off his jacket and placed it gently on her shoulders.

 _\- "You're such a gentleman, thank you"._

 _\- "Are you surprised? A good Texan would never let his woman freeze"._

 _\- "That´s true … Sheldon, I must to admit that I'm really enjoying this version of you tonight"._

 _\- "What do you mean?"_

 _\- "Well, normally you are not so ... let's say normal, don't get me wrong, is just that I like the Sheldon with eccentricities, that corrects my grammar, doesn't let anyone take food from his plate and never walk on the beach at night ... what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to change as you are for me because I love you for who you are"._

Sheldon stays in silence, staring into Amy's deep green eyes. It was true that he had acted strange and out of his comfort zone all night, but he had only done that to give Amy the special night she deserves. But now when he heard her words... she is all he needs, she is so perfect that feels that he would never deserve a woman like her, and yet there she is, his precious woman, opening her heart to him.

There are no words he can say that worth it, where to start? What can he say that can express how much he loves her? How amazing she is, how special he feels every time their skin meets, that their gazes meet, that her lips…

And without any further, Sheldon grabbed her cheeks with her hands and melted into a deep kiss that express for him his words.

He feels the sweet warm of Amy's lips, so soft and with the most exquisite of flavors. His hands lowered gently from her cheeks to her hips, gripping them tightly and bringing her closer to his body. He needs to feel her, to feels her heartbeat in his chest, feels her breath in his skin, her soft hair caress his body.

Sheldon gently pushed his lips away from Amy as he saw a smile flickered across her face.

\- " _That was... amazing"_. She said, still feeling the toxic scent of Sheldon on her lips.

He nods and bites his lips, thinking of the words he's going to say, _"Amy, I... I want to ask you ..."_

 _\- "Is that you want to touch the ocean?"_ She interrupts him with a big smile and exited by the idea. "Because I was thinking exactly the same".

 _\- "Yes, was that, go you first, I'll catch up in a minute …"_

She takes off her shoes and runs to the shoreline touching the water with her feet. Sheldon looks at her smiling, she is so beautiful, radiant, the light of the immense moon illuminates her face as her long hair dances with the wind. His heart starts beating so hard. She's all he needs and wants, Amy is everything and more, she is his all world and his future …

He searches in his pocket and touch softly with his fingers the little box he has secretly kept all night. His grandmother's ring, waiting for the perfect moment to be with her rightful mistress, Amy.

 _\- "Soon, very soon"_. He whispered while his eyes didn't move away from his beautiful Amy who laughs on the shoreline while playing with the waves.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, for your beautiful reviews, you don´t know how happy you make me with all your love, thanks a million!  
As always, a big thank to my beta Linda, that she read and re-read with me the story a thousand times until I´m happy with it, you are the best my little pie!

Next week new chapter and don´t forget to check my instagram ( anicezshamy) or my tumblr (anicez-shamy) to see the drawing I made specially for this chapter, I hope you like it! lots of love, Ana.


	12. War of Names

Amy woke up suddenly in the dark room, everything was quiet, the deep silent was only broken by the breathing of Sheldon, who was sleeping placidly at her side, curled in the sheets. She switched on her nightstand light and saw Sheldon, his hair was scrambled and his cheeks were softly pink. He was so handsome, that Amy stayed looking at him for a few minutes more, until she remembered the reason for waking up. She needs to pee!

She quickly got up, carefully, to not wake up him. The baby was playing with her bladder like a rattle, and she practically needs to wake up every hour and run to the bathroom. After finishing, Amy felt relieved, but she knew that in a while she would have to return. She gently, looked at her very visible belly and caressed it carefully.

\- "You could let Mommy sleep a little, Don't you think, little monkey? I know you're curious and you want to move, but, just for a while, please". Amy begged, as she walked back to the room in silence.

But when she opened the door, she found Sheldon sitting on the bed wide awake, with the light on while looking at a paternity magazine.

\- "I'm sorry, Did I wake you up?" Amy said as she apologized.

It was enough that one of them suffered from sleeplessness. Amy had been in this way for more than two weeks now, and although she tried to do her best in her work, the lack of sleep caused her to crawl all day and fall asleep in unorthodox places, like the previous week in her gynecologist's office, or even at Leonards car every morning, now that he had been bringing them two work so Amy didn't need to drive anymore.

\- "It's ok" Sheldon says, with a sweet smile as he returns to the magazine instantly.

Amy went back to bed, curling up beside Sheldon, her head slid over his chest and Sheldon leave a kiss on her forehead and left her enough space to make her comfortable. Silently he returns to his reading. Amy rested her body against him and feels the warm heat of Sheldon's body, his sweet scent and his calm and serene breathing.

\- "What are you reading?" Amy asked curiously as she listened to the relic beating of his heart.

\- "It is a very interesting article, apparently it is important to stimulate the baby calling him by his name since the sixth month of pregnancy. It helps to sharpen his sense of hearing, his attention and develops and exercises his memory, not that our baby needs it, but we could try". Sheldon said as he showed Amy the article.

\- "Sounds good, but Sheldon, we have a problem with that". Amy said as she sat up and picked up her glasses from the bedside table so she could read the article.

\- "Which problem?"

\- "That we don't have a name yet, silly". Amy laughed as she snuggled back to him, reading with attention the article.

\- Well, little lady, I think it's the perfect time to choose a name, Don't you think?".

\- "Sheldon …" Amy leaned over to her cell phone and turns it on, she returns to gaze in his face and show him the screen, "It's four in the morning, this can wait until tomorrow, good night". She said laid back to the bed and turning the lights off.

\- "But Amy" Sheldon begged as he wrapped his arms around her body and thrust his head into her neck, making Amy smile in secret. "Choose the name of our son is a very important task, we have to keep in mind that he will be one of the biggest minds of his generation, so he need a proper name".

Amy keep in silent for a few minutes, studying Sheldon's words. It was true, certain choosing the baby's name was important, it was something that will mark him forever, not just academically as Sheldon poses, for every aspect of his life. Suddenly, Amy felt afraid, afraid to choose wrong, to mark her son for life with a name that doesn't fit with his personality. What if the kids make fun of him at school for her fault? Amy turned abruptly and looked for Sheldon's gaze in the darkness of the room.

\- "Sheldon we need to choose a good name for him, I don't want to ruin the first thing we need to do for him". Amy said as she sat on the bed and turned the light on.

\- "Very well" He said as he take a notebook and a pencil from the nightstand. "Let's start". Sheldon said with a big smile.

Between complaints and rolling eyes, the hours passed, and soon, the morning light had flooded the apartment and every room, that the screams had filled since so early. What the couple had thought would be a simple chat, had become in a huge battle, where any of them wasnt gave in even a little.

The discussion had passed through each of the rooms, now both sitting at the kitchen island, exhausted, while preparing some tea and toast for breakfast.

\- "But Amy, I don't understand your objection, Charles Flash Cooper, is a great name for our child, combine the power of Flash, one of the most populars superheroes of our generation with the naturalist stuff that you adore, it's the perfect combination".

\- "For the last time, Sheldon, NO" She said as she pass her hands over her face "And we both know that you have chosen Charles for the X-men professor, don't try to fool me, mister, and we had already said no comic or television names an hour ago".

\- "But, Amy". Sheldon started to beg as the sound of the boiling teapot causes Amy to rise up as she rolled her eyes for three hundred times that morning.

\- "No superhero names, Sheldon, you promised me!".

\- "Alright" He nods, biting in one of his toasts.

Amy knew that this situation could last until her son finished college. Sheldon wasn't going to give up trying that his son had a name after one of his beloved fictional characters. Perhaps, the easiest way was to take him to her field. Maybe if she brings the proper discussion he will not being able to choose one and leave the subject. Amy smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

\- "Okay, Sheldon, it may I have been too hard, not all the names you said were so dumb, What do you think if I listen to it again? I may have missed a good one".

Sheldon's face brightened with a smile as he jumped out of the chair and ran to one of the blackboards, where hours before he'd written his favorite names. Amy came up to him smiling, looking and nodding at his words.

\- "This Peter is from Peter Pan or …"

\- "It's from Spiderman, silly" Sheldon interrupted her with a smile.

\- "So, this Bruce is Batman, right?" Amy asked pointing to the long list in front of her. Sheldon nodded as his list goes on.

\- "Sheldon, may I ask you something?" Amy asked him shyly. "I'm thinking that if our son is going to have the name of a superhero, he should have the name of the best superhero of all, don't you think?" She asked him, and Sheldon nodded in response "Good, so who is the best?".

Sheldon's smile faded away in that precise moment, "The best superhero?" he said to himself as he started to think in all the possibilities. His mind began to run a thousand times an hour.

\- "Amy thats a very difficult question, on one hand, we have to think in their powers, let's see ...". Sheldon began to explain as he wrote on his blackboard non-stop.

Amy sat down in front of him, victorious as she sipped her tea, her plan was going to perfection, in a few minutes Sheldon will be so overwhelmed that he by himself will discard the names one by one. A smile slipped on her lips that was captured by the corner of Sheldon's eyes.

\- "Amy, why are you smiling? Are you trying to trick me?". Sheldon said disappointed.

Amy felt as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on her head. What was she doing? This wasn't the way to choose their son's name. Feeling embarrassed, she approached to Sheldon slowly.

\- "I'm so sorry, Sheldon, sometimes you get so ... obsessed with some subjects that I just wanted you to discard it by yourself, I shouldn't do that, I feel terrible". Her voice felt broken as her eyes looked sad into his.

Sheldon knew that Amy had behaved wrong, but he also knew how incredibly obnoxious and maddening he could be. He lowered his gaze to Amy's sweet belly and caressed it tenderly as he lost himself deep in his own thoughts. He couldnt be angry with Amy, not now, not while she is carrying the most beautiful thing in the world, his son.

\- "Alright, but you have to think in my names seriously, I will not trick you, if you don't trick me, deal?". He said as he took Amy into his arms and kissed her forehead.

\- "Ok, Sheldon, I promise, how about if we pick three names each and think about it during the day, we can go to the zoo, It's Sunday after all". She says as she smiles in his chest.

\- "Very well little lady, you will see how little Charles will be excited to see the pandas as much as his father".

\- "Sheldon …" Amy scolded him, as she headed into the room to prepare herself for the day.

\- "Alright, alright, no Charles". Sheldon nodded as he followed Amy into the room.

* * *

After a good shower and making some sandwiches for lunch later, the couple was ready to start the day at the zoo. Sheldon was picking up the backpack when he heard shouts coming from the hallway. Slowly, he opened the door, and they both raised their heads to hear what the discussion was about.

\- "But mother, I can't believe you did it without my permission ... yes, well, it was my room and my stuff after all". Leonard's tearful voice echoed down the hall as he and Penny climbed the stairs.

\- "He must be talking to his mother". Amy whispered, while both of them were attentive to his words to discover was all that about.

\- "I know that, but ... but mother!" Leonards voice sounded like a little boy who wouldn't let him go out to play. "No please, mother, not that now …" His voice trailed off as they entered to the apartment without noticing the two heads that were watching from the other side.

Sheldon and Amy left the apartment while Sheldon shook his head, "Ok, we can discard Leonard for our child's name, he spoils Nimoy with his attitude". Sheldon whispers into her ear making Amy smile triumphant.

* * *

The day was warm and sunny. Even though that was middle of November, Californias weather felt like an endless spring. A great sun lit up in the clear sky as Sheldon carefully parked the car in the zoo's parking lot. He was not used to driving but with Amy's inability to drive and the unwilling to listen the complaints from his best friend, Sheldon had no choice.

It seemed that, everyone in Pasadena wanted to spend the day at the zoo, the long line to buy the tickets made them both groan in unison. Sheldon gave Amy a cap to cover her against the sun and they both got the last ones in line, soon the line began to move very slowly.

Right in front of them was a big family with kids running around. Amy noticed a little one sitting in his stroller as he looked at her attentively. Amy has never been a big fan of babies and children in general, even when she was a child she had always preferred the company of adults, who offered her a more enjoyable conversation. But since little Halley arrived to her life everything had changed. That little princess had stolen her heart and now she felt that all those little ones would love her as much as Halley loves her.

Amy started to make funny faces to the little boy to make him smile, but it wasn't working, at all, that little one was still serious, like Penny when she looks at her credit card bill. Amy stuck out her tongue, made bulging eyes, even used her secret resource, imitate a monkey, but nothing, the indifference of that child was driving her crazy. If was Halley, at this hour, she would be laughing so hard that she could fall from her stroller.

Amy tried again, and the kid pulled his tongue out to Amy as he looked at her with a rough face. Amy was surprised and watched as the mother turned around and looked at her son.

\- "Oh, Albert, that's is too mean, don't do that" The mother scolded him as she apologized to her.

The woman turned again to speak to another of her children. The little boy looked back at Amy, pulling her tongue out again. Amy approached Sheldon's ear slowly and looked at the boy.

\- "No, Albert, Sheldon". She whispered as Sheldon's face flashed a triumphant smile.

* * *

After the long wait, the couple managed to enter to the zoo, the first stop, as always, the habitat of the koalas, Sheldon's favorite place, then they visited the monkeys, where they laughed and commented about the baby orangutans, an hour later they arrived to other of their favorite places, the habitat of the pandas.

It was a large round room completely made of glass, the habitat was spacious and full of bamboo and streams. Behind the glass two big pandas ate while a small one played with the water. Sheldon and Amy approached for a closer look. Next to them, a young couple carrying a stroller and a little boy around 7 years, who looked excitedly at the baby panda. Sheldon approached to him intrigued.

\- "You know, Pandas can spend up to 14 hours a day eating bamboo". Sheldon explain.

\- "Really? woo, that's a lot time eating". The little boy said with surprised eyes. "They're my favorite animal, do you know more things about them?". The little boy said and Sheldon nodded enthusiastically.

The two continued talking and commenting curiosities about the pandas for several minutes until Amy signaled Sheldon to move on to the next habitat.

\- "I'm sorry, I have to go, it's been a pleasure talking to you, my name is Sheldon by the way". Sheldon said with a smile.

\- "Yeah, it was fun, my name is Peter, thanks for all the curious things you told me". The kid said and Sheldon leave him with a bigger smile.

Sheldon approached Amy excited about his new friend, he wasn't very good making new friends, and meeting that little boy had enchanted him, not only because of how fun and curious he was, but also his name was on his list, Peter Parker, the great Spider Man.

\- "Oh, Amy, you couldnt believe, I found the funniest boy ever, he is now my friend, his name is Peter and he loves Pandas, and …" Sheldon started to explain until he saw something that paralyzed him, "Eww" Sheldon exclaimed as his new friend licked the crystal of the pandas.

\- "Never, Peter" He whispered to Amy as he took her hand and the both leave the habitat as quickly as they could.

* * *

Sheldon looked at his watch enthusiastically, as every Sunday, the aquatic exhibition was about to start, and was one of his favorite activities at the zoo. After seeing the koalas habitats and watching how the hippos eat, the seal show was one of the funniest activities to do. It was repeated twice a day, and as much as Amy insisted that were exactly the same, they went to the both every time.

\- "Amy, hurry up, it's almost 12, we need to take our seats for the show". Sheldon exclaimed, startling Amy that she was eating her dessert chocolate pudding.

\- "Alright, but Sheldon, no matter how close of the front row we sit, they will not pick you as an assistant, that's only for kids". Amy said as she finished picking up the food and the both headed to the aquatic area.

\- "You dont know that, and I've been rehearsing for months, look". Sheldon lifted his arms, holding an invisible hoop as a large smile formed on his face.

Amy smiled at Sheldon's tender face, she was like a little boy of six feet. The couple walked in silence through the zoo to the marina area. The show will be held at the observatory, a large round pool surrounded by a huge tiers. It was still a few minutes to start and most of the seats were empty, without hesitation, Sheldon took Amy's hand and led her to the first line, near where Sheldon knew, the seals trainer will be place.

Amy put some sunscreen on her arms as Sheldon looked around at the children surround him, or as he called them, his rivals. After a few minutes the music started to sound, and in a bounce, Sheldon sat up straight and took Amy's hand in excitement.

The trainer appears to the pool and started to introduce the seals that will made the show today, jumping and splashing water to the public, people cheered and laughed. Sheldon knew the show by heart and Amy could see how his lips moved to the beat of the trainer, getting ahead of every word he said. Several minutes later, the time that Sheldon was waiting came, the trainer announced that he needed an assistant for his next trick. Sheldon stood as eagerly as he could, trying to cover the children around him.

The coach smiled, and turned around looking for someone in the stands to choose, suddenly he stood in front of them and pointed with his finger to direction where Sheldon was sitting. His heart stopped with the excitement, until he saw how the boy right behind of him get up and ran straight to the pool.

\- "Welcome, what is your name kid?". The trainer said through the microphone.

\- "My name is Bruce". The kid said with a big smile.

Sheldon leaned toward Amy, "No, Bruce" he simply said as he returned to his seat with a frowning face and crossing his arms in his chest.

* * *

The couple left the show and walked silently to the area of the giraffes. Sheldon was immersed in his thoughts, he had discard his three names from the list how Amy had only discard one of them, it was clear who had won. Both stood in front of the fence watching as the tall animals walked alongside their babies.

\- "Amy, I think you've won, it was Stephen, right?" Sheldon said with his gaze lost in the animals.

Amy knew what just happened, and she didn't like it, what started as a game, ended up distressing both of them and annoying a wonderful day at the zoo. This was no way to choose the name of his son. Amy turned to face Sheldon feeling as a cold breeze moved her hair. Sheldon turned to face her and they shared an intense gaze, full of words and affection.

\- "You know what?, I don't really like that name either, I think I'll rule it out".

\- "But, Amy, we're still nameless for our son". His words sounded worried as if something horrible happened to not yet have the name.

\- "We'll find a way". Amy said as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Sheldon softly on his cheek, causing all his worries to fade out in that instant.

\- "I think we should not choose any famous name, or of any reputed scientist, our son is going to be one of the great minds of his generation, he will make his name famous".

\- "I totally agree with you, he's going to be awesome". Amy said smiling as Sheldon approached to her, kissing her softly.

The sunset light illuminated their bodies as they kissed and laughed in the habitat of the giraffes. No matter which name they choose or the silly arguments they might have, as long as they had each other everything will be perfect.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for read everyone, I'm sorry that toke me so long to update it, I was a little stuck with it but I'm ready to start again and can't wait to show you all the beautiful chapters are to come! Next Friday new chapter!.**

 **Thanks as always to my super Beta, Linda, you are the best :)**


	13. The Cocoa Surprise

The weeks flew by, and soon, the golden autumn leaves gave way to the first cool breezes of the winter. The last winter they would spend alone and in a few weeks, the sweet waiting was about to end. Although they both were eager to see the little one and tried to freeze the time to enjoy her pregnancy as much as they could.

The couple walked down the avenue while Amy enjoyed one of her evening´s ice creams. It had become a tradition for both, they will stop after work, on the way home to an ice cream shop. Despite the cold, Amy devoured them with such joy, that Sheldon was not able to tell her that it was no longer time for them.

Mint chocolate ice cream, was, like every night, Amy's only choice, while Sheldon took one of his usuals Oreo shakes with syrup. The two of them enjoyed a pleasant chat, when Amy noticed a few workers putting lights on the streetlights of the city.

\- "Oh, look, Sheldon, they're installing the Christmas lights". Amy said excitedly while her eyes shone with emotion. Almost instantaneously, a big sigh of exasperation escapes from Sheldon's lips as he rolled his eyes.

\- "What? Don't you want to celebrate Christmas this year?".

\- "Amy …" Sheldon´s exhales, "You know how I feel about celebrating holidays, especially Christmas".

\- "But, Sheldon, your mother and sister are coming to visit us, we have to decorate it for the occasion, and it's our son's first Christmas". Amy said sweetly, as she stroked her big belly.

\- "They will have their own Christmas trees and lights in their houses, I don't think they will come to see ours". Sheldon pointing as Amy´s furious glare settled directly on him, causing him to swallow.

\- "Sheldon, you're impossible!". Amy replied as she turned and headed back toward the car empowered by the anger that made her blood boil.

Sheldon could replicate her, try to convince her, but he knew, from experiences, that Amy's hormones were now, on the attack mode, and any vain attempt of his part would spoil the situation further. In silence, Sheldon followed her to return home, at least, he would have time to think of something before his family visited him the next week .

Amy walked into the building smiling, she had a fantastic girl´s night at Bernadette's house and between laughs and tons of iced tea, she had ventured with the girls the fury she felt for Sheldon's behavior this week.

He was weirder than usual, and that is a lot thinking on him, he whispers with the boys without telling her what was going on, he was hiding something from her, that was for sure, his mind was gone more often than usual, and he kept writing messages when she turned or she was leaving the room.

Although she didn´t take those details too seriously, there was something that bothered her more than anything, and it was that Sheldon hadn´t kissed her for six days, and that was killing her. She missed those little kisses before going to sleep, showering together before work, and of course, being intimate with him. Amy didn´t know how she had been able to not have those things for so many years, but now that she knows how it feels, she didn't want to lose it again.

The girls had made her see that Sheldon is not like other men, no doubt, the arrival of his family in two days made him nervous and worried, he wants that the hotel and everything will be ready upon their arrival. Knowing him, that these things stressed and annoy him more than normal. She shouldn't be angry with him, certainly, most of the time, he didn't even notice that his attitude is not normal, it's Sheldon after all.

Amy sigh and opens slowly the apartment door, instantly the smell of talc and sweet soap invaded her senses, her heart melted like a candy in summer with this man.

\- "Sheldon?". Amy asked, looking for him because he wasn't at the living room.

\- "Here, at the bedroom". The sweet voice of Sheldon answered her from the other room.

Amy approaches to the room, taking off her jacket and folding it over her arm. Her eyes went wide when she looks at Sheldon, he was standing in the room near the bed, there was an open suitcase, full of well-folded and fitted clothes.

\- "What is going on? Are you traveling somewhere?" Amy asked confused.

\- "I'm not, but you and Penny are". Sheldon said proudly, with a big and radiant smile.

\- "What are you talking about?". Amy said as she walked over the bed and sat down carefully. Her feet and legs felt heavy and she couldn't stand up like months ago.

\- "I used the spa voucher, Penny gave you for your birthday, and reserved for tomorrow for you two. You need to relax, and with my mother and my sister here for a week, you need it urgently".

\- "That's very sweet of you, Sheldon, but I'm tired and I can't hardly walk, I don't think is a good time for travel".

\- "More in my favor, there you could relax in the severals swims and I checked the page and they have specials massages for pregnants, you will spend time with Penny. You always say that you rarely see her in the week, and if you go with Penny, I don't need to go to that home of infections". Sheldon explained as she finished packing Amy's suitcase.

\- "And will Penny have time? I don't want to ruin her Sunday plan?".

\- "Of course she agrees, indeed, it was her who chose the day". Sheldon said as he set the suitcase firmly on the floor and sat besides Amy.

Of course Penny knows Amy thought, this woman always played with the two teams. Amy smiled at the sweet gesture which Sheldon had for her, how silly she'd been, thinking bad about him for the past week when he was, actually, planning this sweet detail for her. She moved her face over him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

\- "Thank you very much for the detail, you are the best".

\- "Well, it shouldn't surprise you, little lady, you know I'm the best in …". But Sheldon couldn't finished the sentence when Amy´s lips captured him in a breathtaking kiss that took his breath away.

* * *

\- "Good morning, Amy". Sheldon's voice echoed in the quiet and silent room, bringing her back from a deep sleep.

The smell of toast and tea invaded her nose, as her still tired eyes tried to open. It was early, too early to be awake, even the darkness of the night made the room light up with the lamplight, and Amy resisted to getting out of bed.

\- "Come on, little sloth, you need to get up or you're gonna be late". Sheldon insisted, sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed.

\- "mmm… be late for what?". Amy murmured still wrapped in her sheets.

\- "For the spa, silly".

\- "mmmm" Amy groaned, and raised the sheets above her head. Suddenly, she felt Sheldon's warm breath on her neck, slowly his fingers slid down the sheet that slid down her body.

\- "Get up or I'll get in there and make you wake up, little lady". Sheldon whispered with his lips so close to her skin, that she felt every move of them on her body.

Amy felt the whole of her skin bristle and her heart pounding at his words. Suddenly the dream had faded, and she was more awake than ever. Slowly, Amy stood up, approaching to Sheldon, who was staring at her impassively, his deep blue eyes were like the ocean, deeps and wilds.

\- "Good, it worked, chop, chop, the breakfast is ready". He said as he got up and left the bedroom, leaving Amy's wide mouth and eyes.

After a tasty breakfast and a relaxing hot shower, Amy was ready for the Sunday. It was still early, only eight o'clock, but it was left a couple of hours ahead of trip to the spa and dealing with a just awake Penny was not going to be easy.

Amy sat on the couch checking to carry everything she needed in her purse when a knock on the door surprised her. Penny opened without waiting, with a frayed bun, sunglasses and a cup of starbucks in hand, her friend was ready for the trip.

\- "Good morning, Penny". Sheldon and Amy both said.

\- "Yeah, yeah, are you ready Ames?". Crunky Penny was normal in the mornings, even sometimes, it was cute to see her with her half-milled eyes, her messy hair and her robe complaining to Leonard in the mornings before go to work.

\- "Yes, If you're ready". Amy said as Sheldon helped her to get up from the sofa, which every week that passed became a catching flies for her and her growing belly, he leaves a sweet kiss to her on the check and looks to Penny with his arms crossed.

\- "Are you sure you checked the car? Wheels in poor condition or with bad pressure, are more prone to puncture". Sheldon said worried.

\- "Yes, Sheldon, is the company car, they are more checked than me, don't worry". Penny assure him, as she approaches to Amy with a smile. "Come on mommy, I will take your bag". Penny took her bag and starts to walk with her to the hallway.

\- "And you've got the GPS up to date? I don't want that your bad ability to drive dizz Amy and my son". Sheldon kept saying as the girls came down the stairs laughing.

\- "Bit me, Sheldon". Penny screamed from the other floor

\- "Very nice, Penny". Sheldon shouted as he rolled his eyes and listen how the door of the building close.

He quickly run to Leonard´s apartment and knocked his usual three knocks on the door, and Leonard opened it with a smile.

\- "Leonard, operation hot cocoa can begins, the girls are finally gone".

Leonard nods and from the living room appeared Raj and Howard carrying a large pine tree and directed him to the apartment. Sheldon smiles victory while Leonard and him, picked up a few boxes and headed to his apartment.

After a few hours and countless changes of position later, the tree was finally settled and they started with the decoration. Howard tried to unknot the lightsaber holiday lights that Sheldon ordered but it wasn't easy with his constant complaints. Leonard was ordering the star trek balls according to the respective appearances of the characters as Sheldon wanted and Raj was preparing his third set of cookies since the previous ones were "not perfect".

Sheldon was exasperating to his friends and they tried to put their best faces and don't complain for Amy, but the line was too short, and minute by minute Sheldon was closer to cutting it. He looked at his watch and the sweat break out of him.

\- "Only 6 hours more and Amy will be back, we need to hurry up, gentlemen".

\- "Sheldon, we have plenty of time to get everything ready, stop worrying". Raj said, as he licked the spoon with the remains of the last bake of chocolate chip cookies.

\- "Yes, It's going to be alright, why so much concern anyway? Amy would like it, even if you put a picture of a tree on the table". Howard said between laughs, making his friend angry.

\- "Because you're a disastrous husband doesn´t mean I want to be one". Sheldon said and Howard had already too much.

\- "It's enough, fuck you, Sheldon, I'm leaving". Howard threw the remaining lights and slammed the door behind him.

Howard had too much from Sheldon for the rest of the year. Who he think he is? He even says thank you for this, although that he leave Bernadette and Halley at home, on a day that he could be with them in the zoo or in the park ... Howard sat on the stairs, he needs to take a deep breath and relax his mind before driving home. Then a hand on his shoulder surprised him, it was Sheldon.

\- "What do you want? I have nothing to say to you, Sheldon".

\- "Ok, so then you can hear me", Sheldon start to say as he sat at his side, I'm sorry for what I said early, I didn't want to be cruel, it's just that … well this is my first christmas as a family and I'm a little nervous, I'm usually a mess with this things, and I really want to do this well for Amy, she deserve it and I know you do it as well for Bernadette and Halley".

Howard nodded to his friend as he listened to his sincere words, for first time in a long time, he felt tenderness for Sheldon, despite of his all defects, he was like a child and Howard father's part felt melting.

\- "I know, sometimes, I don't talk to you as you deserve it, but you're a great friend, Howard, and a great father as well". Sheldon confessed, looking into his friend's eyes.

\- "Thank you, Sheldon, I know you will be a great father too". Howard told him, as he rose from the step. "And now, let's go back inside, that tree is not going to by itself".

\- "Very well" Sheldon said, as he followed Howard and they both came into the room with big smiles.

* * *

\- "Penny, thank you so much for this relaxing day". Amy said as both girls climbing the stairs.

\- "You're welcome, sweetie, but I should be the one to say thank you, if I came to know that you would take me, I would have given you a voucher for the spa years ago".

The two girls climbed the stairs laughing when Amy sensed a very special and sweet smell. It was as if she was six years old again, and she woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of his father's sweet special breakfast.

\- "Do you smell that Penny? It's like chocolate".

\- "I don't smell anything, sweetie, it might be your pregnant superpower". Penny laughed as they both reached to the apartment.

The both girls approached to the door, and Amy was sure the smell came from her apartment, it was like chocolate and some cinnamon, her mouth watered, and even if it wasn't there, she needed some chocolate as soon as she arrived. Penny left Amy's suitcase at the door and kissed her cheek softly.

\- "Enjoy, Ames". Penny whispered, as she headed for her apartment.

\- "Enjoy, what?". Amy asked curiously.

\- "You will see". And with a wink, she closed the door behind her, leaving her friend alone in the hall with wide eyes.

She opened the door slowly, the scent of homemade cookies and hot chocolate hit her in the face and Amy felt she could fade. The apartment was in complete dark, except the lights that blinked in a large and beautiful tree behind the sofa. Her view rambled to the kitchen counter where some candles glimmered in the gloom. Besides them, a huge bowl with chocolate chips cookies and two cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows in it.

She didn't noticed that she has some tears in her eyes when she walks to the counter, there, just above her head, hung a mistletoe.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by all the wonderful things around her, all the feelings were overcome by her eyes in tears, and she begged, that if it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up too soon. Suddenly, a smell so familiar as intoxicating made her open her eyes. And her gaze met with the intense blue eyes of Sheldon, who was looking at her with a smile.

\- "Merry Christmas, Amy". Sheldon whispered, and Amy felt how her whole body melt in a second. Before Amy could think, Sheldon's lips had caught her and the sweet taste of him captivated her.

After the longest seconds that Amy could remember, his lips slowly pull apart and Sheldon's fingers ran, slowly, down her cheeks, wiping the tears away that were still on her face.

\- "Sheldon, What is all this?". Amy said as her gaze traveled for all the room seeing everything Sheldon had prepared.

\- "Well, when you talked about Christmas the other day, I realized that this is our first Christmas as a family, and although it's hard to admit, I have beautiful memories of Christmas when I was a child, the fire, the lights of the tree, Meemaw and Pop Pop singing, the smell of homemade cookies ... I want all of that for our son, and I want to make you happy, and if celebrating Christmas makes you happy, you will have Christmas".

In that second, Amy took him in her arms and pressed him tightly against her body. Sheldon's hands roamed to her beautiful belly, feeling the kicks of his little son on his hands.

\- "I will miss this feeling under my hand when he kicked while we are kissing". Sheldon said with a smile as he start to smell her hair while they are still in a tight hug.

\- "Me too, but can´t wait to finally hold him in my arms and cuddle with him in the bed".

\- "Can I join when you cuddle our son?" Sheldon ask her shyly and Amy felt her tears start to run down her face again. "Don't cry, please, I have one more surprise for you". Sheldon said to her as he takes her hand and lead her to the tree.

\- "Are these Star Wars lights?". Amy asked between laughs as she see all the decoration that Sheldon had chosen for their tree.

It was a beautiful and leafy tree of 5.6 feets. It was perfect, his branches slender and his trunk straight. Sheldon's style, of course. The decoration was like seeing all of Sheldon's hobbies together. At the base a train spun around with small packages of presents on it. The lights were lightsabers that blink every minute in three bright colors, red, blue and green. The balls were a mix of differents superheroes, star trek characters and star wars, each one in his own line, of course, no mixed ones. And on the top of it, a large the sorting hat of harry Potter, with little owls flying around, giving the end touch to their Christmas tree.

\- "You like it? I know it's not the typical Christmas tree but ... "

\- "It's perfect". Amy interrupted him, as she hugging him again, "It's not the typical, but we're not typical either, right?". Amy said against his chest as Sheldon smiled grateful.

Sheldon nodded and kissed her again, he was so happy that he felt how his heart will pull out of his chest.

\- "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something more for you". Sheldon pulled three packages from the tree underneath, in a lovely red satin paper.

\- "Something more? Sheldon, you don't need to give me presents, that's more than enough and Christmas is not until next week". Amy said, although inside she was dying of emotion to know that Sheldon had prepared.

\- "Are silly things, but it would be fun to use it on Christmas morning". Sheldon said as Amy opened the package, careful not to break the paper.

When Amy saw it, a big smile formed on her lips. The touch was as soft as the cotton. It was a wine-colored sweater with a large letter A on it, just like the sweater Ron Weasley's mom made for her children, and for Harry as well. Sheldon opened the other package and pulled out a second, larger sweater, this one was dark navy blue, with a large S-letter on it, of the same fabric and as soft as Amy's.

\- "Oh, Sheldon I love it, but how did you...?"

\- "How did I get them? I went to Wizarding World and bought it, they have all the letters there, cool, right?"

\- "You went to Wizarding World without me?" Amy said, crossing her arms and teasing Sheldon.

\- "Oh, yes, little lady, and now, we're even". He said as he kissed the tip of her nose, making her laugh.

\- "And the third present?" Amy asked, taking the package from his hands and looking at it with curiosity.

\- "It's for our son, of course, with his letter and in the colors red like his mum and blue like his dad". Sheldon said proudly. "Do you want to open in it?".

\- "No, I prefer to wait until he is born to open it, it that alright?".

\- "Sounds perfect". Sheldon said, as he left a row of kisses from her forehead to her belly and stopped there to stroke it.

Amy felt her heart throb so hard that she could hear it in her ears. She wants to remember this day forever, all the feelings, the gazes, the smell, the extreme happiness she felt that seemed to overflow from her chest. This was her life now, surrounded by friends, love and an infinite happiness.

\- "Thanks". Amy whispered, as tears fell down for her face.

\- "For what?". Sheldon asked, standing up and approaching to her face softly.

\- "For being you". Amy said as they both melted into a long and passionate kiss as the tree lights behind them blinked.

His warm lips traveled in every corner of her sweet neck, as if she was his canvas and he was drawing a work of art. Amy melted in his hands as his fingers run for every inch of her silhouette. His kisses, his hands, the pressure of his arousal... Amy felt her blood boil in her veins each passing second.

Sheldon's lips danced over her ears, he softly whispered "Now, I will show you my present, little vixen".

\- "Hoo" escaped from her lips, while sheldon's tongue roam her body, leaving a burning path behind it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter, it´s one of my favourites and we are heading to the end, just four more chapters, plus the epilogue, this beautiful time is ending but I can´t wait to show you :)**

 **Next chapter, the Coopers are arriving to Pasadena and Christmas is around the corner, a beautiful time of year? Let´s see!**

 **Thanks as always to my beta Linda, you are the best, my sweetie pie!**

 **Don´t forget to leave a review, the little Cooper will kick of happiness with each of them!**


	14. The controversy of the photoshoot

Sheldon woke up to the sound of his phone's alarm. It's was still too early and the sun hadn´t come out yet. Slowly, he turned it off and returned to his place, to Amy.

Wrapping his arms around her naked body, he leaves a sigh of happiness. Her warm body next to his, her calm breathing, that sweet smell of her hair which made him feels that everything is alright.

They were still under the Christmas tree, he didn´t know how, but this woman was able to convince him to do anything, even sleeping on the living room floor, under a few blankets, naked.

\- "Vixen". He murmured with a smile as he kissed Amy's shoulder, and she moaned at the touch.

The sound that Amy produced beneath his lips made his blood boil. Slowly, Sheldon runs his mouth down her spine, leaving a path of kisses on it as Amy squirmed under his touch. A long night of love hadn´t been enough for him, her skin was so intoxicating that Sheldon was lost in it, again. Sheldon didn't know how it had been possible to live, all those years, before knowing her, without her kisses, her skin and her caresses.

\- "Mm ... Sheldon? What are you doing?". Amy murmured, waking up with a smile.

\- "Your skin tastes so sweet, I want to kiss you all over it, again", He said, as he was now kissing her arms and neck. His blue eyes were now darkest and bright as fire.

\- "Sounds fun" Amy moans, at the contact of Sheldon's lips on her nipples, "But, don´t we have to pick up your mother and sister at the airport?". She said between moans as Sheldon's lips travel for her body.

\- "Not for another hour, I set the alarm earlier". Sheldon said, raising his eyebrows.

\- "Mmmm … very clever, Dr Cooper". Amy says, feeling as Sheldon´s tongue was now making a path for her legs, climbing up to her hips.

Amy's heart was racing, her skin bristling with every sweet and warm touch of his burning lips on her body. Sheldon knew every spot of her, each perfect point where he had to press or where he need to stay more time, thanks to his eidetic memory was and his love for the repetition she enjoyed a long and fruitful night of love with him, and now, again.

Amy's voice broke with every moan, as Sheldon ran his tongue over every inch of her burning core. His tongue dances to the beat of her heartbeat, and Amy felt her how body burns of pleasure. She needs to feel him, feels his throbbing limb in her and look into his eyes as they both enjoy the pleasure of their bodies.

\- "Sheldon, I need you". Amy begged as her back arched.

\- "Amy, you know that your pregnancy is very advanced, it´s complicated and risky, but don't worry, I will leave you satisfied, little lady".

\- "Please, Sheldon, I want to feel you, just one more time, please". She begged and Sheldon can't denied her.

He wanted to possess her as much as she wants him, feel her body quiver, feel the beat of their bodies united in one, the ardent pleasure that filled him, consumed him and give him a love for this woman who seemed to have no limit.

Sheldon placed himself on his back, sideways, wrapping his arm around her body as slowly as he could, moving into her. They had discovered this position was the most comfortable and at the same time pleasant, now that the pregnancy was so advanced.

Amy felt her body melting while Sheldon kisses her back and his waist pumped into her in a steady rhythm. Her skin bristling with pleasure, his burning lips on her skin, the sound of his groans in her ears, the smell of their sweaty bodies, lost in the carnal pleasure of their senses.

Sheldon took one of her breasts, massaging it and pinching her nipple so hard that Amy trembled to the touch. They were so sensitive and she felt so much pleasure that she thought she was going to fade.

\- "Oh, Amy". Sheldon groaned in her ear, as she trembled with pleasure under his body. "I want to feel you come, come with me". He whispered in a rough voice.

Amy felt as the pleasure pour over her body, in a fiery outburst, feeling as Sheldon collapsed in her and both moaned as their bodies trembled.

\- "I love you, Amy" Sheldon whispered in her ear, as a sweet smile drawn in her face.

\- "I love you too" She said back, as she turned her body back to look at his sweet face. "Are we still on time for the airport?". She said giggling.

Sheldon turns to his phone and smile, "Just in time for a shower, little lady".

\- "I think I will need help to get up from here". She said, with a sweet and innocent look.

\- "I told you it wasn´t a good idea to sleep on the living room floor". He pointed, as he helped her to get up carefully.

\- "You didn't think so last night, or this morning". Amy told him, giggling with a wink that made him smile.

\- "Vixen". He sighed, slapping her posterior, making her laugh.

* * *

After a good shower and a succulent breakfast. Sheldon and Amy traveled to the airport with enough time to pick up Mary and Missy. Sheldon had the whole trip perfectly planned, with extra time figuring out that he was the one who will drive and with a couple of obligatory stops for Amy at service stations. Although, they found more traffic jams than they had anticipated, the couple arrived just in time at the gate.

Several airplanes had arrived at the same time, but when Amy saw the big tummies in large texas caps, she knew certainty, that it was the right one. Even after seven years with Sheldon, it seemed unreal that she had another family. A family who want to see her as if they know her for a lifetime, who didn't hesitate to travel more than 1,500 miles to spend a few days with them. A real family that cares for her.

Amy was so grateful for everything what was happening to her this year that a small tear slid down her cheek, but with a big smile accompanied, which gives no doubt this was a tear of happiness.

\- "Shelly". A voice rose from the crowd as two tall and beautiful women came, both with a huge smile on their face and their arms ready for the special Cooper hug.

\- "Hello, Mother". Sheldon said, surrounded by his mother's arms in that instant.

\- "And how's the sweet mama to be?". Mary said as she exchanges positions with Missy, who was pressing Amy against her body. "Oh, sweetheart, God has blessed you with the most beautiful belly I've ever seen, are you excited?".

\- "As you will say, I´m ready and rarin' to go". Amy says giggling.

\- "Yeehaw, you have a truly Texan in there!". Missy exclaimed.

\- "You two made me more happy than a hog in a mud". Mary said with glassy eyes as she dragged Sheldon into a group hug while he rolled his eyes for all the unnecessary contact.

\- "Alright, we'd better get going, I don´t want to get in another traffic and have to eat on the road". Sheldon pointed, as he takes his Mother´s and Missy´s suitcases.

\- "Aren't we going in a taxi?. Sheldon Lee Cooper, don´t tell me that you've made your pregnant woman drive the whole trip here".

\- "No, Mary, it's Sheldon who drives, you didn't know it?". Amy said proudly, as she saw how Missy and Mary´s eyes wide and their mouth burst open.

\- "Are you saying that my -I'm too evolved to drive- brother have finally a driver's license and we discover it now? Since when did you have it?"

\- "A couple of years now, but I don't know why are you surprised, it was only a matter of time that my evolution would continue mutate until makes me compatible with driving". Sheldon explained as the two of them looked at Amy with a surprised faces.

\- "It also caught me by surprise" Amy whispered them as they approached the airport parking lot.

The trip back to Pasadena was quiet and fun. After Mary insisted on praying before Sheldon showed his driving skills, Missy and Amy shared anecdotes of pregnancy and stories about what her son did in Texas. Mary was delighted to see how her little Shelly had grown up and matured so much and, without intention, Amy had seen her big smile through the rearview mirror.

The four reached into the parking lot of the mall where Sheldon had made a reservation for lunch. Missy and Amy went to the toilet while Sheldon and Mary went to see if their table was ready.

\- "I have to say that you look beautiful, Amy, my mother is right, it's the most beautiful belly I've ever seen".

\- "Oh don't say that, I've seen your photos and you were incredible during your pregnancy, like a hollywood star, I'm too fat and I look like a potato spot".

\- "What? That´s not true, you look prettier than an apple pie, can't wait to see your photoshoot, I´m sure you look lovely".

\- "What's that?" Amy asked with curiosity.

\- "Wait, are you telling me that you didn't do the photo report of your pregnancy? Oh my god! My mother is gonna freak out!" Missy shouted.

\- "I didn´t know anything about it, is it family tradition or something?"

\- "Well it's not something old, but since my cousin Susan did it, all the Cooper Woman's do it as well, I did it and mom proudly shows it in the community". Missy turns to Amy´s face and looks to her. "You have to do it, mama doesn´t stop talking about the new little Cooper and she would be very upset if you don't do it, and meemaw even more".

Amy listened with fear to her words, how could she say no and disappoint her new family?, getting a photo book was definitely something out of her comfort zone, way out of it but the look of her new sister in law was enough to know that it was something important for them.

\- "When is your due date?".

\- "In two weeks" Amy said, as she stroked her belly.

\- "Then we need to do it soon, it's not for scare you, sweetheart, but the Coopers aren't the kind of ones that follow the rules a lot".

\- "Clearly you are not talking about your brother". Amy jokes.

\- "Well, sure, but he's the exception of the family, and now don´t say anything, we'll talk to Penny this afternoon and we'll prepare it without them knowing it". Missy whispered to her as they entered the restaurant where Sheldon and Mary were waiting for them at the table.

* * *

Sheldon and Mary entered to the apartment to rest and have some tea while the girls spent the afternoon shopping with Penny, who joined them after they finished the lunch. They said they will look for things for the baby and Sheldon was relieved that he could skip it and go home. The moment Mary entered to the apartment her eyes opened like two great suns.

\- "This looks beautiful, Amy has done a great job decorating it, very christmas-ist".

\- "She didn't, it was me, I wanted to give her a surprise so I decorate it for her". Sheldon said as he poured some water into the teapot.

Mary sat down, stunned, on the couch. If it were because she was seeing it with her own eyes, she would never have believed that all of this it would be possible.

It was the first time she visited her son since he started to live with Amy. The idea at first, though wonderful, but a little frightened because she knows Sheldon, he was very peculiar in his habits and Amy, may be very patient and sweet, but some things could have scared her to death. But it seemed, not only that they were well and they fitted perfectly into their new life as well.

Mary rose from the couch, pacing through her son's house, looking at every little corner of the home they had formed. Hundreds of scientific books, figures and objects that Mary recognized from her son's old house, others new, and many others that clearly, belongs to Amy.

In one of the shelves a few frames with pictures attracted her attention, slowly, she took them gently, looking at it with sweetness. The first one, was a picture of her son in a black tuxedo and Amy with a beautiful blue dress, both with big smiles and happily against a blue background with party balloons.

\- "It's from a prom which the girls made two years ago". Sheldon whispered next to her. Mary hadn´t realized that her son had approached to her and was holding two cups of tea.

\- "Thank you, sweetheart". She said as she grabs the tea and took a sip. "You two look very happy". Mary ran her fingers over the next frame, it was a picture of them, both in a theme park with a castle in the background, smiling and grinning. Amy wears a hat and her son a weird black and red robe and a long scarf.

\- "That´s from Amy´s last birthday, we went to the Wizarding World theme park after Bernadette has her baby, was a great day". Sheldon says with a nostalgic smile.

\- "I have to say, that I'm very surprised, this place looks beautiful and you two look so happy, I´m very proud of you, Shelly". She said as she grabbed the last picture in the row.

A photo which she recognized perfectly, a photo that she looks at everyday and pray for it. The photo that gave her a happiness that she thought she would never feel. It was Sheldon and Amy in the car with the ultrasound in their hands and the most radiant and enormous smiles that she has ever seen of her son.

\- "For what exactly, mother?". He asked, as he sat on the couch and sipped his tea.

\- "For what? Honey, this is huge, you are living with the woman that you love, you are a great father and is not even born yet. Sheldon, you had always been excellent in so many things, since you're a child I knew that you were peculiar. God had give you so many gifts, but all of this, all you have now, you have achieved by yourself, you have overcome your fears, you have grown and you have taken a strength that I never dreamed that you would have, you become the kind of person that I always wanted that you will". Mary smiled proudly at his son with tears in her eyes.

\- "Thank you mother, and I think you will be more proud of me, I'm going to ask Amy to marry me". Sheldon confessed as he took his mom's hands.

\- "Will you? Oh honey, you don't know how happy you make me, I can´t wait for meemaw to know, she will be happier than ever, she adores Amy and we prayed so much for this, when are you going to propose?". Mary asked exalted.

\- "I´m not sure yet, it's strange, because, it's what I most want to do, but it never seems like a good time to do it, I want it to be perfect and I can´t choose the right time". Sheldon confessed.

\- "But honey, you can't prepare something like that, it's never going to looks like the perfect moment, you just have to look into her eyes and feel it in your tummy, and when you do it, you'll turn the moment into the perfect one, you will see". Sheldon nodded at her words as he leaned down, kissing her cheek.

\- "Thanks, mom" He whispered, while both smile to each other.

The hours passed between laughs and chat. Sheldon showed his mother the apartment and everything they had prepared for the little one, Mary gave some advices that he wrote excited in his notepad.

Sheldon had always love to spend time with his mother, but after their talk, after all they had shared, it feels different, it felt like they had moved into a new state in their relationship. Now, they were no longer a child and his mother, they were son and mother, an adult son, who understood and believe in what his mother said, and a mother who respect and love her son, above all and who always will do.

A laughter sound from the hallway, and Sheldon's vulcan ear, instantly recognized the voice of Penny, Missy and Amy. Excited to see his woman again, he opened the door, founding the three girls with bags, opening the door of Penny's apartment.

\- "I can see you are having a good time, have the shopping gone well?"

\- "Yeah, great". Amy said nervously, as she hid something behind her back.

Sheldon approached to her in three long and firms steps, staring into her bright and green eyes that couldn't hide him nothing "What are you hiding from me, Amy?"

\- "It's just … well, don't be mad at me, ok?" Amy said shakily, not just from Sheldon's reaction, for seeing herself in the photos again.

At first, everything was very innocent and sweet, the photographer chose a Christmas theme that seemed perfect for the occasion. Photos with Christmas trees, Santa hats, bows and presents. Amy didn´t know how but between laughs and silly things she finally agreed to take some photos naked, with just her belly. Now, thinking coldly, Amy felt very embarrassed and foolish to be convinced by Penny and Missy to do that.

\- "Why should I be angry for? Show it to me". Sheldon said, as Amy pulled an envelope full of photos from her back and placed it in his hands.

\- "Alright, It was just because your family tradition and …." Sheldon started to flips the photos. "I will give some to your mum just a few, and the others we can throw it up if you want". Amy´s voice tremble as she tried to read Sheldon´s expression. "It's a surprise, so don't talk loud, we want to prepare an album for her for Christmas morning".

\- "Shelly?" Missy asked, as Sheldon was petrified looking at the photos, his eyes were wide open and his face expressionless.

Suddenly from the door that was half open, Mary comes out, with a big smile. Penny, in a quick move took the photos from Sheldon's hands and hide it into one of her shopping bags.

\- "Oh, hi girls, how was shopping?"

\- "Great". The three girls said at the same time.

\- "Good" Mary said, as the girls smiled weirdly, "Missy I think it's time to go to the hotel, Amy will be tired and I would like to rest a little too, don't you think?"

\- "Yes, of course, mum, I'll call a taxi". Missy says, but before she could take her phone out Penny interrupts her.

\- "No need, I'll drive you to the hotel" Penny offered. "I have to go pick up Leonard from the comic store anyway". She joked as she leave the bags into the apartment and closed the door.

\- "Thank you so much honey, you're a sun". Mary said, as she grabbed her purse and gave Sheldon and Amy a big hug. "I'll see you tomorrow".

\- "Rest, Mary" Amy replied sweetly, while Mary gave her belly a last touch before going down the stairs with the girls that were chatting and laughing.

Sheldon entered into the apartment, followed by a silent Amy, who was waiting for Sheldon's reply, but nothing, he says absolutely nothing. Slowly, Amy stared into his eyes, trying to read his expression, his blue and deeply eyes, but it was impossible. Slowly, Sheldon approached to her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. Amy felt her face start to burn as her heart pounding so fast that seemed to come out of her chest.

His eyes were fixed on her, watching her so deeply that makes her legs tremble and her body melted with a mixture of fear and passion that she couldn't explain even if she tried. Sheldon's lips brushed her nose, very softly, as if it were the flapping of a butterfly.

\- "You were so beautiful in those pictures". Sheldon whispered as his cheeks blushing in a soft rose that made Amy smile.

\- "You really think so?"

\- "Oh yes, you were so precious that for a moment I lost the track of time, I would have take you right there in the hallway if it wasn't for Penny and my sister". Sheldon says in a seductive voice.

\- "Well, they are not here anymore" She said with a wink as Sheldon's lips devours her neck as his hands ran down her body to her hips. "I need to go to the bathroom just a second, wait for me here". She said as she leave the room.

Sheldon took off his t-shirt, and placed it, well folded, over one of the kitchen chairs. This woman was driving him crazy, he had never lost so much control as now, he was a slave to his most carnal desires, and the worst was, that he liked it. Sheldon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure that was waiting for him in the bedroom frame door.

Amy was standing there, totally naked, except for a big red Christmas ribbon that wrapped around her prominent belly. Her long and shiny hair fell over her shoulders as a waterfall, covering her breasts, and her soft and pink skin looked as sweet as the most appetizing of the delicacies.

\- "Dr. Cooper, are you ready for an early Christmas gi... ohhhh". Amy started to say but a sharp pain in the lower part of the belly interrupted her.

\- "Amy, what's wrong?" In a swift and quick move, Sheldon was at her side.

\- "I don't know, I think it had been a contraction, I'm not sure but ... ohhhh" Amy groaned in pain and hold her belly as Sheldon grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall.

\- "Amy, you're in labor, we need to go to hospital". Sheldon said excitedly, while he helps her to enter to the room and to dress her.

Sheldon put one of his t-shirt on her while he stared into her green and incredibly amazing eyes, that were full of fear, and as if he was speaking directly to them, his lips began to move.

\- "You're going to do it very good, I'll be by your side, I love you". He whispered.

Amy bits her lips, it was just exactly what she needed to hear, the eyes that she needed to see, and the lips that she needed to kiss. It was him, all of him, body, mind and soul, everything that he had given her, every part of him, and each one of them was worth it.

\- "I love you too". Amy said, as she felt another contraction traverse her body in an indescribable pain and at the same time it was so exciting. The moment finally arrived, when her heart will beat more than before, to love their little son with every power she has.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, we are so close to the end and like Amy, I´m also very nervous! I hope you liked the chapter, I love writing Mary and Missy, the Coopers are in equal parts, a challenge and a delight! What will happen in the next? Next friday the Chapter 15!**

 **As always a big thanks to my Beta Linda, who has made time in her trip to help me! You are the best bestie!**

 **Thanks for your comments, likes and follows, leave a review that even you think is silly, makes me very happy, and little Cooper as well! *. ***


	15. The ice pack collapse

Sheldon was sitting nervously in the big waiting room of the maternity ward. It was a white big room with cream colored seats and frames on the walls with children on it. There, was no other sound than a sporadic cough from the other men that, like him, were waiting for news of their women. His restless fingers played with the zipper of his jacket as he reviewed over and over the last hour he had lived.

He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the stinging pain in his forehead, that was swelling by minutes. He had sworn two things in those stressful and nervous moments, one, if he has to do it again, he will never drive a woman in labor to the hospital.

\- "A little more, Amy, we're almost there". Sheldon repeated nervously, as they climbed down the last steps of stairs of the building. "I will send a letter to the owner of this building, how is it possible that we will continue without an elevator?".

\- "It´s ok, Sheldon, I'm alright, keep calm, please". Amy said tenderly, seeing the stressed movements of his boyfriend who was trying, without success, to hide his nerves.

\- "I'm calm, Do I not look calm?". But his trembling and shaking voice revealed his truly mood.

\- "Not really". She jokes as the both approaches to the door of the car.

Sheldon opened the door in a swift move, heading Amy to the door and helping her to sit down. He closed the door carefully, heading to the driver's seat, and just as he was about to enter into the car, a strong and dry thump sounded in the internal space, like a thunder on a rainy night, followed by the first, but not the last time, that Amy would hear a swear word come out of Sheldon's mouth in her entire life.

\- "Sheldon, are you okay?" Amy said, moving in her seat, trying to see what had happened.

\- "Yes, I'm fine, it doesn't matter, let's go". Sheldon says, as he sat on his seat, trying not to think that he might have a blood or a bruise in his head, now it was Amy all that mattered.

\- "But Sheldon, you hit your head, let me see".

\- "I'm fine, you first, you're in labor, I don't want that you have our baby in the car".

\- "Sheldon, don't be silly, I will not have this baby in the car, I'm a primiparous and deliveries last for hours, and my water didn't even broken yet, let me see, please". Amy begged.

Sheldon nodded and slowly, he approaching to her. Amy's sweet scent involves him, her warm hand on his face, even her breathing was calm and serene for him, his woman was in labor and even at this moment, she had that infinite patience and sweetness that characterized her.

\- "You're going to be an incredible mother". Sheldon whispered as he smiled lost in her beautiful green eyes.

\- "Thank you, and you an incredible father, but with a little bump on your forehead." Amy jokes, "When we get to the hospital we'll ask for an ice pack for you. You don't want to look bad when you meet our son, right?".

Sheldon nodded with a smile as he started the engine and heading to the hospital. Between grunts of pain and contractions, Sheldon felt like a child playing to be an adult, he confused the pedals in three occasions, and at the end of the night he surely would receive a ticket for run a red light or two. Definitely, Sheldon wasn't going to lead any woman to the hospital never more, and less, Amy.

And the second one, and more important, to always check that he picked up the phone, or at least, leave a spare one in the car, for emergencies. Sheldon was bored. Boredom and nervousness, and that was a bad combination, he hadn't been able to tell anyone, and using a phone from a stranger, in a hospital, was totally discarded. He looked at his watch, he hadn't heard any news from Amy since she'd been inside for 40 minutes ago, and he was afraid he'd be there all night, alone.

One of the doors of the room opened behind him, and Sheldon's eyes widened as he sees a tired and disheveled Amy arise from the room followed by a doctor who was smiling at her.

With the nerves of before, Sheldon wasn't aware of Amy's look. Her hair was scrambled and collected in a small tail that fell over one of her shoulder. She was wearing one of Sheldon's old t-shirt, a batman one with a bat wrapped around her big belly, a gray pajama tights, and her sneakers. Sheldon smiled as he walked over her.

\- "And, where is our son?". Sheldon asked confused.

\- "I wasn't in labor, I'm sorry". Amy said sadly, as she took her jacket from Sheldon's hands.

\- "You didn't? But the contractions …"

\- "It's very common in the first delivers, Mr. Fowler that …" The doctor started to explain as Sheldon interrupt him.

\- "Dr. Cooper, please, we are not married". Sheldon corrected him instantly.

\- "Of course, Dr Cooper". The doctor says and nodded at him. "As I was saying, Amy had what we call, Braxton Hicks contractions, they are very normal but don´t indicate an impending birth, if you continue with discomfort take a warm bath, change position and most importantly, be patient, that little one will be with you, sooner than you imagine".

\- "Thank you, doctor". Amy said as he leave the room with quick steps.

Amy buried her face in Sheldon's chest, taking him by surprise. He took a big breath, and returned her hug, breathing in her sweet scent and gently resting his chin on her head. There, she felt safe, calm and above all, loved. All the way to the hospital Amy had imagined how it would feel to have her son in her arms, caress his skin and see his eyes, and now she felt empty.

\- "Sorry if I scared you before, I thought it was the time. How's your forehead?" Amy asked, still buried in him, trying to think in other things.

\- "It's ok I don't even feel it". Sheldon lied, but he didn't want to worry Amy after the bad time she had. "How about, if we go home and I prepare you a hot bath?". Sheldon said, putting her jacket over her shoulders and holding her hand as they walked toward the door of the hospital exit.

\- "Could we stop for ice cream on the way home?". Amy asked him in a sweet and innocent voice that made Sheldon smile.

\- "Sure". He simply said as the both leave the hospital holding their hands.

Two mint chocolate ice cream pots and another one for takeaway later, Sheldon and Amy reached to the fourth floor of their building, but before they could open the apartment, 4A's door slammed open and Penny came out of it like a bullet directly to hug her bestie, so strong, that she almost throws her onto the floor.

\- "Thank God you're okay, we were so worried". Penny screamed as she tightened her friend.

\- "Penny, leave Amy or you will drown her". Sheldon protested, arching his eyebrows.

\- "Ups, sorry Ames, where the hell were you three?". Penny protested as Leonard ran to the hall after hearing Penny's cry.

\- "Guys, are you ok? We were so worried, no notes, no answering the phones, what happened?". Leonard asked as the four entering to the apartment 4A.

Penny and Leonard hadn´t have a very fun night either, after returning from the comic store, Penny wanted to give the photos of the session to Amy but when she arrived at the apartment, it was empty. The lights were on, and there were clothes without folding in the room. Penny thought the worst, and after searching for them around the neighborhood, and hundreds of calls later, the couple returned to the apartment, waiting to receive news soon, worried that something bad had happened.

\- "Amy had contractions so I took her to hospital, and .." Sheldon started to explain, when Penny jumped from the sofa screaming.

\- "What? Are you in labor?". Penny exclaimed excitedly, interrupting Sheldon, who was looking at her angrily.

\- "I´m not, Penny, calm down". Amy said as she took the nervous hand of her bestie.

\- "That is what I was trying to say, until you interrupted me, Penny". Sheldon said as he touched without thinking, his forehead, feeling the pain of the hit, "Ouch", came out of his lips, and Amy came up to him instantly.

\- "Still hurting you? Let's go home, I'll get you an ice pack before it swells any more". Amy got up from the sofa and took Sheldon's hand, leading him out of the apartment.

\- "And what happened to you?". Leonard asked before they left.

\- "I'll tell you tomorrow, but promise me you'll drive when Amy is in labor, please".

\- "Of course, buddy". Leonard said confused as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Amy gently placed the ice pack she was keeping in the freezer. It was a blue kid´s bag with small dinos of various colors and shapes on it. She smiled, as she pulled out a little strawberry yoo-hoo and prepared a glass for Sheldon.

\- "Here, drink some and then we are going to bed". Amy says sweetly as she kept the things carefully.

\- "Why did you have a kid´s ice pack prepared in the freezer?".

\- "Well, you never know, and I like to be prepared, maybe Halley will hit her head or her knee when she is around here, and I also know you love dinosaurs". Amy added with a wink and a sweet smile.

\- "Is sad that when you're married everything of this is over, or that's what my dad used to tell me, when I fall down as a kid, that was a lot". Sheldon confessed, running his fingers along the rim of the glass, while his gaze lingering in the pink liquid.

\- "Sheldon, are you worried that something will change between us when the baby arrives or is there something else that in your head?".

She had also thought about it, after so many years with Sheldon she had finally achieved to the relationship she always longed for. A relationship with respect, love and intimacy. Of course a baby could change certain things, but the love she had for him would never diminish or disappear, it was impossible, even thinking it was a folly.

\- "I don't know, maybe …". Sheldon muttered, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

Amy approached to Sheldon, sitting next to him and looking for his gaze to connect his eyes to hers, to those intense blue and deep eyes that captivated her so many years ago.

\- "Look, I know there will be things that will change, some will be good and some will be bad, sometimes it will be difficult to find a moment for us, to stop being mom and dad and be Amy and Sheldon again. But, I think all that is worth it, because this, is much more incredible than we imagine, and we are going to love him so much that we can't even get an idea yet. But all that love it won´t take away from you, it´s a new kind of love, and yours will stay where it is, growing as had been doing for seven years now, and I promise, that I will not stop caring and loving you like I've been doing it all this time".

Sheldon was in silent, listening to every word which came out of those precious and perfect lips, without words, with nothing that he could say that will be a thousandth part of incredible that's what he had heard. Only three words came out of his lips, breaking the silence, and his mind at the same time. "I love you".

\- "I love you too, Sheldon." Amy said, kissing his forehead where the bump had hurting him all the night, but now, it's feel good, as good as her kisses always were.

\- "Better?" She whispered on his face as her green eyes flickered intensely.

\- "Always". Sheldon answered, standing up carefully and leading Amy by her hand to the bedroom.

That night Sheldon hugged and kissed Amy until his eyes didn't hold the weight and they fell surrendered to the deep sleep that was waiting for him. He didn´t letting her go, feeling her warmth and her rhythmic breathing until the sunshine came through the window ushering a new day. She was his, and she was going to be his, forever.

* * *

The week passed quickly between family meals, preparations and talks. Amy was spending a great week getting to know Missy and Mary better. She didn't grow up with siblings or cousins with whom play or chat, and although it was late, she wanted to have a closer relationship with her new sister, something that could feel her own.

\- "... and after the police left, I swore to God to not listen to this kid again, but what could I do? He had always driven me crazy". Mary said laughing, as she told Amy, for third time, the anecdote of her little Shelly with the FBI in Texas as a child.

\- "Sounds like Sheldon was quite a challenge, Mary". Amy smiled, as she lip the cookie dough from the spoon, that Mary had insisted on teaching her before come back to Texas.

\- "Yes, well you better prepare yourself, lady, if that little one is half as restless as his father was, you are going to lose your head, I assure you, even if he is not a genius, these two also gave me many headaches". Mary said, pointing to Missy who rolled her eyes from the sofa.

\- "Mom, don't be exaggerated, please, plus, that baby is going to be a super genius, both parents are, is not that right, Amy?". Missy asked with curiosity.

\- "Well, that can't be predicted, there is a genetic component but it doesn't ensure anything, we will not be sure of that for a few years". Amy explained, caressing her belly, gently.

\- "Or a few months, my dear, I assure you that Shelly surprised me from the moment he opened his eyes, it was a blessing for the world, although sometimes I would have loved to fan him with my bible". added Mary, making Amy laugh as she kept licking the delicious creamy dough they were preparing.

\- "Missy". Mary shouted, catching the attention of her daughter. "We don't have any more baked flour left, why don't you go to the supermarket and bring some more, please?.

\- "But mom, I'm …"

\- "Excuse me?". Mary simply said, crossing her arms across her chest without taking her eyes off of her daughter.

\- "Yes, ma'am". Missy responded at once, grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

\- "But Mary, it is flour left in the pantry". Amy said confused, she didn't want to argue with her but she felt sorry for the poor Missy.

\- "I know, but I wanted her to leave so we can talk a little about our things". Mary said, leaving the cookies in the oven and leading Amy to sit next to her on the sofa.

Amy walked over her and sat down carefully on the couch, she had already talked to her hundreds of times, and she knew that she was very fond of her, so more than now, Amy was nervous, for not knowing what all this was about or if she had done something to bother her.

\- "It's okay, sweetie, I'm not going to scold you or anything, I just wanted to talk to you and ask something that has been rolling my head for some time, it's that ok?". Mary asked very sweetly.

\- "Of course, Mary, ask whatever you want".

\- "Well, you see, I have realized that you always try to avoid the issue of your childhood and your mother, and I would like to know what she thinks about all this, is she happy about it?".

Of course that was it, Amy was like an open book, always open to everything that arose, except for that, her family. It was the only issue that she always tried to avoided by all means, not because she didn't want to tell, or because she was embarrassed, no, it was simply because it hurts her too much.

\- "This, well Mary, that is a complicated subject". Amy said looking down at her feet, unable to explain it without losing a tear. "My mother has never been an easy thing for me, she lost my father when I was very young, and she did what was necessary to keep me with her as much as possible, not always hitting in her choices, and turning me into an unhappy and lonely person. The truth is, before I meet Sheldon, I had no friends, or I didn't talk to anyone except at work, he opened a new world to me and I very grateful for that". Amy confessed as tears fell down her face.

\- "Oh, honey, but you're an incredible person, strong, independent and as good and sweet as sugar, I´m sure she is proud of you, in her own strange way, and now, with the baby on the way, I´m sure she is the same happy as me to be a grandma".

\- "I´m not so sure about it, the truth is, that she didn't see with good eyes that I´m not married with your son and that we are living together and having a baby either".

\- "That will be until the moment she meet this little gift from heaven, I assure you that as soon as she see him, any doubts she has will be vanish". Mary said, wiping the tears from Amy's cheeks. "Besides, you don't need her for anything, I´m a mother to you as well, my dear, don´t have the slightest doubt, I would do anything for you, as I will for any of my three children". Mary said wrapping Amy in her arms.

\- "Thanks Mary, I appreciate it a lot... ohhh". Amy tried to say when she felt a contraction in her belly that paralyzed her for a few seconds.

\- "Oh my dear, it must be another contraction of those for the stress, I'm sorry".

\- "It's ok, don't worry". Amy said, as she tried to move into another more comfortable position.

\- "I know!" Mary exclaimed, rising from the sofa, and taking one of the packages under the tree.

It was a little gift wrapped in a sweet blue linen paper, it was soft and shiny and had a large golden bow on top of it. She placed it carefully in the hands of Amy, who looked at it sweetly. As if it was a glass that could break, Amy opened it carefully, trying not to break the precious paper that enveloped it. When she finally opened it and contemplate its contents, her mind was speechless, stunned by it's beauty.

It was a little blue set of newborn. A small bodie, matching hat and booties, all embroidered by hand, with impeccable details. And under it, a photo, in black and white of a little newborn, wearing the same set and yawning sweetly.

\- "It's Sheldon, on his first day in the world. It was a beautiful baby, isn't he?" Mary said, looking nostalgic to the photo of his son.

\- "He really was, this is beautiful Mary, I have no words".

\- "It was Mee-maw's idea, she made this when I was pregnant with Shelly and Missy, and she's so excited about this baby that she thought it would be perfect if you could wear him with this the day he will born. I'm sure he is going to be a such beautiful baby".

\- "It's going to be an honor, Mary". Amy said excited, as she ran her fingers through the soft fabric of the clothes.

\- "I keep it for a long time, waiting for this moment, to see how my little Shelly become a man and a father, and this wouldn't have happened without you, you're an angel which has sent me the heaven into this family, to help us, you've changed his life, you've matured him and become him into the man I knew he could be, thanks Amy".

\- "You don't have to thank me, Mary, in any case I have to thank you, for having Sheldon, he changed my life, in every possible way, he saved me when I was on my darkest time, and he show me the light of the world, thank you, Mary, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your son".

\- "Call me mom, sweetheart". Mary said, cradling her in her arms as they both cried tears of joy.

\- "Mom". Amy whispered into her body as she felt all the love this woman was giving her.

Amy hasn't have an easy life, a happy childhood or a nice memory in her teens to long for dearly. Loneliness was their ally, and at the same time, her perdition. She never felt she deserved the love of anyone, of her family or of any person who crossed her path. But now, surrounded by her friends, her new family, the love of her life, she felt complete, she felt that she deserved to be happy, at last she had everything she had dreamed of all her life, a reason to smile, a reason to live.

* * *

The airport was crowded as might be expected for the day before Christmas. Garlands and lights were decorating the big terminal while from the speakers sounds the more popular Christmas songs. Sheldon was leading the way, dragging the suitcases as he didn't kept his eyes from Amy, who was laughing along with Missy and Mary a few steps back.

\- "Are you sure you don't want to stay a few more days?, I would love to have you on Christmas day". Amy asked sadly, as the fourth of them arrived to the boarding gate.

Although at first the company of both for an entire week didn't seem like a great idea, with each day that passed Amy discovered how she was taking more and more affection to them and by the end of the week, She didn´t know how she could live now without them around.

\- "I know my dear, I would love to stay, but God knows I can't leave George any more days alone at home, and letting Mee-maw spend Christmas alone breaks my heart". Mary said as she gave her a last big hug.

\- "I understand, I promise that we will travel next year to spend the Christmas there, the three of us". Amy said, stroking her big belly.

\- "It's a promise". Mary pointed, leaving her hug and turning to Sheldon, how was saying goodbye to his sister.

\- "I´m a little disappointed I couldn't see the little one, but I promise I will come back next year to meet my favourite nephew". Missy said surrounding him in her arms.

\- "Shelly, take good care of this woman, she is a very special one".

\- "I know mother". Sheldon said in her arms.

\- "Good boy, I will come back with Mee-maw on January to meet the baby". She told him as she hugged him more tightly. "And don't forget what we talked about, I know you'll do it right". Mary whispered to him as Sheldon nodded her with a smile.

Both said goodbye once more and then they left, disappearing into the crowd of the busy airport. It had been a week full of emotions for both of them, full of laughs, tons of smiles and tears as well, but a week they would always remember.

Sheldon hugged Amy from her back, gently, letting his chin rest on her head as they both stared silently from the large windows as the big planes landed and took off.

\- "Of what was your mother referring to about what you talked?" Amy asked him, breaking the calm and serene silence they both were enjoyed.

\- "Of something I had known for a long time". He simply said, lowering his head to gently kiss her hair.

The cherry fragrance invaded his nose. Her scent, her warm skin, all of her was so wonderful, that Sheldon needed a second to recompose his mind. Slowly, his hands moved to surround her beautiful belly, in a slow move he turned her around, looking at her beautiful green eyes. Lowering his head, he kiss her tenderly, feeling his son's kicks under his hands. He didn´t know how many days he could feel him moving inside her, that moves that calmed him and at the same time terrified him.

He would never have imagined that his life would be like this. Never he will have said thirteen years ago, when Leonard moved in with him, that his life would change like that, that he would be a friend and a dad, and now, he can´t imagine his life in any other way, without his friends, without his family, without Amy.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all of you, for your kinds words, you really made me so happy!**

 **Sorry for all of you that thought that this was the chapter that we will meet little cooper, sorry but we are very, very close!. To chapters more to the end guys, so excited.**

 **A big thanks, as always, to my bestie Linda, she is the best Beta ever, thanks for all my sweetie pie!**


	16. The countdown

\- "Oh, come on guys, it will be fun, it doesn't have to be anything big, we just be all together, eat something and see the fireworks". Penny begged, as she picked up a dumpling for the coffee table.

It had been weeks since the whole gang have been together, just for dinner or hanging out. Penny understood, it was a lot of things happening in their lives now, Bernadette and Howard had their little family with Halley, Raj had a new work project that occupied him almost every night for the last months, and Amy spent most of her time sleeping or preparing things for the arrival of her little one with Sheldon, which left her and Leonard alone, spending the evenings watching TV and feeling that the apartment was more empty than ever.

\- "It´s so sad, since Halley´s and Amy's birthday party, we haven't been able to be the seven together, even now, Raj is missing, and new year's eve seems the best time to do it".

\- "I don't know Penny, what do we do with Halley? It's too late for her to be awake or out of the house". Bernadette explained as she try to give Halley her bottle, but she refuse it, which makes Bernadette rolling her eyes.

\- "She can sleep here, we have Sheldon's old room empty, we can put the crib there and prepare everything for her, please".

\- "Excuse me". Sheldon interrupted, rising from the sofa in one quick move. "I haven't given permission for an infant to be installed in my old room".

\- "Sheldon, you can't decide who or who not can sleep in your old room, sweetheart, you don't live here anymore, besides, you should be the first to agree with the idea".

\- "What do you mean by that? You know I don't like parties, or fireworks or roofs".

\- "Because it's the last time you both will be alone, and it's a romantic and unique night, don't you want to spending the night, dancing with Amy? Besides, It's not a party, it will be the same people just on the roof". Penny explained, pointing to Amy, who was eating on the couch with a large belly, which make it difficult for her to stand right.

\- "A magical night". Sheldon whispered to himself as the girls continued talking. It could be the special night he'd been waiting for so long to propose to Amy to be his wife. Music, fireworks, surrounded by their friends, an evening she would never forget.

All last tries to propose to her, never felt like good enough for his little lady. The first one was on date night at the beach, everything was going well, but at the moment he was going to do it, something feels wrong, the exact thing happened a few weeks ago, when they celebrate Amy´s birthday and something wasn't perfect, something was missing, "but what?". Sheldon murmured. "Maybe new years eve could be the day, the day to show Amy how much she meant to me". He thought to himself while looking at his beautiful woman smiling and talking with their friends.

\- "I think, we should go Amy!" Sheldon said in a confident voice, leaving his friends speechless for his reaction.

\- "I don't know, Sheldon, I'm huge and uncomfortable, and I'm sure I'll be too tired to see or do anything at that hours". Amy said, stroking her large and heavy belly, which had grown a lot in the last weeks.

Sheldon looked at Penny, and winking, he whispered, "I'll convince her". Leaving Penny's eyes wide and mouth open.

It wasn't going to be her who complain, it has been her idea after all, but this change in Sheldon's behavior gave her chills all over her body, who could imagine what that brilliant and crazy mind would be trampled right now.

* * *

The golden and silver balloons started to move to the sound of the afternoon breeze. It had been hard hours but everything was just as Penny had imagined it, the light bulbs overhead lighting up, the long table where she put all the food and drinks she already bought for it, and all the decorations hanging on in the walls.

\- "I must admit Sheldon, it was a surprise for me, that you offered to decorate the roof with me, but everything looks awesome". Penny confessed while knotting one of the balloons.

Although it seemed crazy to her at first, after so many years with him it had made Penny an expert in dealing with all the eccentricities of Sheldon, and she had to admit, he can make that everything looks much better.

\- "Well, I was not going to leave it in your hands, I've been to your parties before, and a couple of beer cans and a few blisters are not suitable for tonight". Sheldon said as he placed large gold numbers on the top of the wall.

\- "Yeah, right". Penny stammered, rolling her eyes. "I want to say thank you, I wouldn't have done this without you, especially since you've bought most of the things" She joked. "Seriously, they must have cost you a lot of money, thank you".

\- "No problem, it's also a special night, and I want everything to be perfect".

\- "Sheldon, I know it's one of your first New Year parties, but it's not going to be that special, I don't want you to be disappointed later".

\- "That's not why it is ..." Sheldon stopped talking, and looked at Penny's eyes that looked at him tenderly.

In the more of the ten years, he had known her, he had never seen that look in her, full of tenderness, simplicity and love, as his own mother used to look at him as a child. The relationship with Penny had gone through many phases, but what they share now was authentic brotherly love, something that Sheldon never felt with his own siblings.

\- "Ok, so what it is? You know you can tell me anything, right, sweetheart?".

Sheldon hesitated for a moment, but if there was anyone to share it would certainly be Penny, after so long she had occupied an important place in his life, and being Amy's best friend, it seems almost inevitable.

\- "It's this". He simply said as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

Penny was stunned, slowly, she approaching to him and opening the little box which rested in his hand, there was the ring, the ring she had seen two years ago, the same ring who was breaking Sheldon's heart during their break up.

\- "And it's going to be today?". She barely murmured, as she gazed upon the beautiful and shining ring.

\- "I planned to do it on the countdown, when it's twelve o'clock I'll be on my knees and ... " Sheldon was explaining until, he saw his friend's tears falling down her cheeks. "What? Is not good enough, right?".

\- "What? No, it's simply perfect Sheldon, is the most romantic thing I ever heard, I´m really happy for you". She said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug that Sheldon accepted grudgingly.

\- "Then, why are you crying?" Sheldon asked, as Penny stepped back and wiped her eyes full of tears.

\- "They are tears of happiness, silly".

\- "Are you sure?".

\- "What do you mean? Of course, I'm very happy for you, your new life, your little one which is coming and now a wedding, is fantastic ..." Penny said but her face became sad with each word and tears fell again from her eyes.

\- "Penny, what's going on?" Sheldon whispered as he approached her slowly.

\- "Nothing, that's exactly the problem, nothing is happening, you all have new jobs, children, lives … and I don´t fit in it anymore. When I came here more than ten years ago I had my plan very clear, I want to be a superstar, famous and popular, but nothing came out as I planned, I met you guys and my life began to revolve around Leonard and all you, and now, I feel like I have stopped fitting and that you don't need me anymore …". Penny said as her voice trembled, Sheldon listened intently staring at his friend, who dropped her body to the floor, sitting on the step.

\- "I know that feeling". Sheldon simply said, putting his jacket on the floor, and sitting next to her trying not to touch the the dirty roof with his body.

\- "You do?"

\- "Of course, a two years ago, when Amy and I had broken up, I felt the same thing that you are feeling now, I was alone, Leonard and you were going to move, and I felt that I didn't fit any longer into your lives, but you promised me you never would let that happen, and now I do it for you, you are my family now, Penny, and as my mother said, you never leave the family behind, besides, Amy would never let you go, you know that, right?".

Penny smiled, processing every word that Sheldon had chosen, no doubt she felt as his words had helped her, she would never take them away from her life, they are her family, the family she had chosen, perfect or not she loves them.

\- "You know, you're going to be a great husband, Sheldon". Penny said, putting the small velvet box back in his hand.

\- "Of course I will, I´m excellent in many things!". Sheldon exclaimed and both began to laugh, while they finished decorating the place.

An hour later the roof was perfect, ready for an unforgettable night, to close a year that although it was not perfect, it was incredible, because life is like that, full of good and bad moments, but that things make it perfect.

* * *

Her black dress tightened to her sinuous curves in a way that Sheldon had to cling to the kitchen counter, otherwise, he would faint in the instant his eyes caught her. She was so beautiful and radiant, her hair was tucked into a low tail, emphasizing her precious jaw and cheeks, which had a lovely reddish hue. Her eyes glowed in a very special way, with an intense green shade which Sheldon only remembered for a few rarely occasions, and her soft and velvety lips had an intense red tone.

\- "I can't believe you convinced me to go to this party". Amy exclaimed, leaving the bedroom as she picks up a small black scarf and places it over her shoulders.

\- "It's not a party, I'm not going to parties, it's a small gathering with friends on the roof, there will be good food and we'll see the new year fireworks, and we need to hurry up, it's almost 8 o'clock".

\- "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dr. Cooper, but if you wear a suit …" Amy says as she moves her hips sensually, positioning right in front of him. "... It's a party".

Sheldon moved his hands, slowly, caressing Amy's sweet belly, that in the last two weeks had grown much more than he thought it could be, making her even more adorable. Sheldon stroking it softly, feeling the movements of his little one under his own hands. It still feels strange and rare but at the same time was one of the greatest and incredible experiences of his life. His little boy, was there, inside of the most wonderful, sweet and affectionate woman, his woman, and as soon as he can, his wife.

\- "I would never take my pregnant woman to a party". He said, lowering his head and kissing gently on her nose.

\- "When did you become so sweet?". Amy whispered, still feeling a tickle which ran all over her body.

\- "That's nothing, little lady, I have a surprise prepared for you tonight, so you need to be awake until midnight". Sheldon tease her, raising his eyebrows with a sweet smile.

\- "You have? That's interesting, can I have a little clue?". Amy begged with a sweet smile and Sheldon nodded in response.

His hands moved slowly, climbing up her body to her cheeks "Thanks for this magical year, Amy, let me give you a very special New Year's Eve day". Sheldon whispered, leaning over her and giving her a soft and sweet kiss on the lips.

His lips caught her and she instantly surrendering to their warm love. His hands ran down to her belly, looking for his little boy's kicks under his hands while their mouths danced in a sweet and silent ball. Their eyes closed as their lips parted slowly, connected the intense glances that had never felt more united as now.

\- "You're supposed to wait until midnight to kiss me, Dr Cooper". Amy whispered, trying to catch her breath as she savored his sweet scent on her lips.

\- "I missed a lot of new year´s kisses those years, I think it will be fine". He says winking at her and giving her another kiss, more deeply this time, making her moan hard into his mouth.

Their lips connected, feeling each inch of the other, while their hands surrounded to their bodies, feeling every heartbeat, every breath, every moan that made their skins tremble under the other. Amy´s body shrugged, breaking the kiss as her lips still lay on Sheldon's mouth.

\- "Woah, that was a great kiss". Sheldon whispered as he pulled away from Amy.

\- "No… well I mean, yes, it was … it´s just, I felt a contraction, but don't worry, it's nothi... ahhh". Amy murmured as she felt that her abdomen split in two parts and instantly, a warm liquid run down her legs.

\- "Amy, are you okay?". Sheldon exclaimed, grabbing Amy who was pouring her hands over her belly as if it were about to separate from her body.

\- "I think my water broke". Amy said, while a smile was drawing on her face, illuminating her large and green eyes and starting to laugh hard.

\- "And why are you laughing?". Sheldon asked confusedly, connecting his gaze to hers as his body trembled with nerves.

\- "Because we're having a baby!" Amy said in a trembling voice, a mixture of fear, emotion and anxiety which make her started to cry.

\- "We are having a baby!". Sheldon exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her body, feeling her trembling skin beneath his.

* * *

The next minutes had passed like a blurred cloud in Sheldon's mind, his nerves make him unable to remember clearly. The unconnected scenes went through his mind, taking out Leonard from the shower so, as he promised, he could take them to the hospital. Penny took charge of calling the rest of the group and picking up Amy's bags, while he helped his woman down the stairs, and now, here they were the fourth of them, sitting in Leonard's car, while Penny was on the back seat, grabbing her friend's hand to breath with her and making her smile with her inappropriate comments.

\- "Leonard accelerates! Even my grandmother drives faster than you". Penny exclaimed from the backseat, making Sheldon turn his head from the copilot seat and connecting his gaze with Amy's, who was twisting in pain.

\- "Stop yelling at me, it's not easy to drive with you two screaming all the time, we'll be there in a few minutes, don´t worry".

\- "In a few minutes Amy could have the baby in the car, and I don't think you're a good midwife". Penny joked, knowing that Amy would have hours left to birth, but Sheldon squirmed toward Leonard with his wide-eyed eyes and open mouth.

\- "What? Leonard accelerates, I will not let my woman have our son in your car, Amy, close your legs!". Sheldon screamed, making the girls laugh.

After a few minutes and several jokes of Penny later, they arrived at the hospital, for Leonard's relief, in one piece, where they passed directly into the doctor's office so that they could examine Amy.

The doctor was a young and dark-haired man, with a white and big smile and blue eyes. He wouldn't be older than them and wore a beautiful blue shirt with matching tie. After examining Amy, he let the others enter to the room, founding her with the hospital gown and a big smile in her face.

\- "I'm in labor". Amy exclaimed when she saw them appear by the door. Sheldon in two quick steps was next to her with a great and trembling smile, gently, he took her hand and placed it next to his.

\- "Are you ok, Amy?". He whispered fondly. Amy just nodded, give him a sweet smile.

\- "And you must be the father". The doctor said, pointing to Sheldon. "I'm Doctor Levy, and I will assist you during the birth, your doctor has the day off, but don't worry I have a lot of experience and everything will work out great".

Sheldon got up, shaking the doctor's hand as he introduced himself. Some years ago he would never do something like that, and less, in a hospital where there are so many viruses and contagious diseases, but now, he was used to doing it, and had changed from an obsession to a simply nuisance. "Other of those little things this woman had changed in me" he murmured to himself. "That vixen".

\- "Now you can relax, there are still hours for the show, how curious, maybe your son could be the first baby of the year". The doctor said, while writing some data in his notes.

\- "The first?" Sheldon asked.

\- "Sure, well at least in this hospital, there is only another woman in labor tonight and still she has much to dilate, you have possibilities". The doctor said as he left the room.

Sheldon started pacing the room nervously, while Penny hugged her friend, they both talked and laughed but for Sheldon they were simple nonsense babbling in the background, his head was working, plotting, his son will be the first baby of the year.

\- "Sheldon?" Penny repeated for the third time, and his friend turned his head toward her with a lost gaze.

\- "Mmm". He murmured, trying to concentrate again.

Leonard approached to his friend, putting his arm around his back to catch his attention. He'd lived enough time with Sheldon to recognize when his best friend's mind was into something.

\- "Buddy". Leonard whispered. "You need to come back here, Amy is in labor, remember?".

\- "He could be the first baby of the year". Sheldon murmured.

* * *

The nurse reluctantly entered to the room, rolling her eyes when her gaze caught Dr. Cooper, as he had obliged their to called him, jumping up from the seat and approaching to her with a firm step.

"It wasn´t bad luck enough having to work in new year´s eve that I had to deal with, as the nurses had nicknamed him, "Dr. Crazynstein" and his irrational proposals". The nurse thought as she approached to the bed and checked the monitor data.

\- "So, are we close now? I don't think Amy is dilating anything at all, is almost eleven and it doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon". Sheldon protested, keeping his watch back on his pocket.

\- "Dr. Craz-Cooper". She quickly corrected with a silly smile, "You have to let nature do his work, this is a beautiful moment, enjoy it". She said, placing Amy's pillow while she smiled at her back with a grateful gaze.

\- "How do you feel sweetheart?" The nurse asked to Amy, trying to avoid him for rest of the time she will be at this room.

\- "Well, almost the same, the contractions are strong but very spaced but I´m a little thirsty".

\- "Just ice, and if you feel strong you could walk around the room, that will help you to dilate".

\- "Noted". Amy says with a smile as the nurse leave the room at a fast pace.

It was understandable, Sheldon was driving all the nurses crazy, even Leonard and Penny prefered to wait out of the room, than be here with him. "Sadly I can't leave him here too". Amy whispered as Sheldon gave her a glass with ice.

\- "We should walk, the nurse said that you should walk, let's move, that would be helpful". Sheldon says nervously, grabbing Amy's arm, trying to get her out of bed.

\- "Sheldon stops, you're hurting me". Amy protested, while Sheldon keep in deep silent looking at her with sad gaze.

\- "I´m sorry, I didn't mean that". He murmured as he walked toward the window.

\- "I know you don't, I'm sorry if I been grumpy, but you're making me nervous, to me and to everyone, why don't you go out for a while? Tell Penny to come back". Amy said, as she grabbed her body through one of the contractions.

Sheldon turned his head, perplexed by her words. "You don't want me here with you?". He simply asked, walking towards the bed.

\- "You know I didn't mean that". Amy´s eyes filled with tears. "I´m scared, Sheldon, I'm trying to give birth to our son, and you're not making it easy for me".

\- "I just wanted it to be special, that he would be the first baby of the year, I never wanted to make you sad". Slowly, he sat down besides her, wrapping his long arms around her body and placing a small kiss in her forehead.

\- "Sheldon, it's our son, who cares if it's at midnight or in a day for now, it's going to be special, you need to... ahhhh". Amy was saying when another contraction interrupted her, hard and intense.

\- "Are you okay?". Sheldon asked softly, adjusting her body on the bed, but before Amy could answer, another stronger contraction made her body shiver.

Sheldon got up in a swift move, calling to the nurse who reluctantly entered to the room with a smile. After checking her constants, the nurse looked at them with a big smile and her arms posed on her hips. "We're ready to go to the delivery room, 10 centimeters, very well Amy". Sheldon jumped up, kissing Amy on her smiling face.

\- "Just in time for midnight". Sheldon murmured with a wink to the nurse who rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh.

While the doctors prepared Amy, the rest of the hospital watched in the televisions the scene of a the full Times Square and the countdown that was about to start. The couples were preparing for the long-awaited New Year's kisses, and friends filled their glasses for the toasts.

But around Amy, the figures became blurred and the sound confused and distant. She could only concentrate on one thing, the soft touch of the hand that was gripping hers, in those crystallines and intense blue eyes that didn't move a single second from her, as if blinking would fade her away, and in those sweet and rosy lips that whispered words which did not reach to her ears.

 _12 …_

The intense and painful pain ripped through her body as in her mind she remembered every kiss and every caress that Sheldon had ever given her. All those years when she dreamed of just touching his skin, or knowing how his lips would taste, every tear she ever shed trying to forget him, and every smile who lit her face with his simple presence.

 _10 …_

She could feel the smell of his hair between her fingers, the warmth of his hands and the touch of his lips on her skin. Every word and gaze which made her cheeks flush and bite her lips.

 _8…_

Her body suffered but her mind traveled to her deepest memories, to a cute and little cafe where, without knowing it, she would meet the person who would change her life forever, who would give meaning to words that she never understood, who would teach her to open her heart, to feel and live experiences that she never dreamed of, and that will lead her until that moment.

 _5…_

\- "Amy, he is almost here". Sheldon's words echoed in her ears like a lovely melody, her gaze locked in him, in his tears falling around his smile.

 _3…_

\- "One last push". He repeated, returned her to the room, to that moment, to those seconds that feels like an eternity.

"Happy New Year!" The rest of the world cheered, but Amy could only hear the most wonderful sound in the world, the first crying of her son.

* * *

 **And here he is! How is excited to meet the little Cooper? I really can't wait to show you the last chapter (plus epilogue). Thanks so much for all your reviews and beautiful words, I really appreciate each one of them!. Don't forget to review and lots of love to all of you!**

 **As always, thanks to my beta Linda, she did a great work helping me with this chapter and we had so much fun that this would never be the same! (Love you my little poo).**


	17. Forever

\- "Of course, Mother, I'll call you later, bye". Sheldon murmured softly into his phone in the quiet hallway.

The first lights of morning had filled the hospital with a warm light, unusual for this time of the year. It had been several hours since Amy had been taken to the room with their precious son, and Sheldon hadn´t been able yet, to wipe the smile from his face.

Every second of the childbirth had been etched in the deepest part of his memory, those big eyes, his little hand clinging onto his finger, his dark and scrambled hair or the scent of his skin ... the simple memory filled his eyes with tears again. It had undoubtedly been, the most intense and overwhelming moment in his life.

Slowly, Sheldon walked down the hallway, heading to their room, standing at the green door. His fingers moved to the numbers which had been engraved on it, still feels unreal that he was here and that behind this door was the most wonderful woman in the world holding their son in her arms. "I have a son". Sheldon murmured. A little piece of both, a little one, which after only a blink of his eyes captivated his heart.

The sound of the door let Amy turns her head with a soft smile. Sheldon was standing there, contemplating the scene. The light that passed through the window behind the bed illuminated her figure, her hair was still scrambled and under her eyes were drawn dark circles after a long and sleepless night, but Sheldon had never seen Amy so beautiful before. The shine of happiness that her eyes transmitted nailed to his smile. There she was, seating on the bed, with her legs wrapped in a white blanket and his son in her arms breast feeding.

\- "Are you coming in or are you going to stay there for the rest of the day?". Amy asked with a smile after seeing Sheldon several minutes standing still at the door frame.

Sheldon shook his head, unsure of what to answer, he could just stare at her for the rest of his life and it will be fine, it was intimate, beautiful, it was just perfect. After a few seconds, he approached to the bed, sitting carefully on the edge close to Amy.

\- "It's still hurting?". Sheldon asked, moving his hand to hers, holding her tightly.

\- "Not really, it feels weird but in a wonderful way". Amy let out a large sigh from her lips, still marveled that her body could have created something so wonderful and magical.

After a few minutes in silent, the baby released her breast, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Amy gently wiped his mouth, caressing his delicate and soft face.

\- "He looks so much like you, like a little copy". Amy said giggling.

\- "You think so? For me looks a lot like you, is as precious as you are".

\- "Aww Sheldon". She whispered. "But no, look at him, that little nose is all yours, I'm so glad he didn't have mine, and I hope his eyes will be the same blue as yours". She admitted.

Sheldon wanted to deny it, but it was impossible, his son was a perfectly copy of himself. His brown and thin hair, his long legs, the small nose and thin lips. If it were not

because everyone has seen her belly they would think he has created a clone in the lab.

\- "Can you hold him for a second? I want to sit better and dress me". Amy asked while she give the baby to Sheldon.

He took him in his arms for second time in his life, and still feels unreal. He paced his arm under his soft and tiny head, and start to walk around the room slowly. He was placidly sleeping but he moved his little legs while he dreamed, his scent invaded Sheldon´s nose, it was as captivating as Amy's, sweet and spicy at the same time. Sheldon turned to the window, seeing as the light made his son's dark hair shine while he moved his little nose and open his mouth for a big yawn to a perfectly o, which caused Sheldon to melt.

He turned softly to show Amy how his yawing was, and then it happened, he felt it.

\- "This is perfect". Sheldon murmured as he walked towards Amy.

\- "He is, right?". Amy said smiling, as she placed the sheets on her legs again after accommodated in the bed.

Sheldon shook his head, and looked at her. "No, well I mean, yes, he is, but I didn't mean that, I mean the moment, this moment is perfect". Sheldon began to murmur nervously. "My mother told me that I would feel it, and now I do, it's the right time".

\- "The moment of what, Sheldon?". Amy asked confused.

\- "The moment I would know that I want this forever, something was always missing, was imperfect, and I didn't know what it was, but now I do, and he is the key". Sheldon said looking at his son, sleeping in his arms.

\- "The key of what?". Amy asked not knowing what to feel.

\- "Of this" Sheldon said as he took a small velvet box out of his pocket, with his free hand. "I always known that you were special, and I wanted something special for you". He smiled wildly at Amy. "No matter how much I denied it, or how much I fought with it, I always felt a strong attraction that took me to you, like a mot to the light, something that made me change everything I had always wanted, that gives me a new way to feel and live, to love you and want more of you, I have known for years that you are the only one for me, and that you always will be, that only you have been able to break the armor which I imposed myself". Sheldon sat next to her, leaving the box in her hands, as he wiped the tears of her cheeks. "Amy, now I'm happier than I ever dreamed of, happier than I ever imagined, with you and with our son now, please let me give you back all the love that you have given to me, for the rest of my life, Amy Farrah Fowler …" Sheldon looked to his son and again in the wet eyes of Amy. "Will you marry us?".

Amy opened the little box in her hands with shaky hands. There it was, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and in front of her the two most important persons in her life, offering her all their love, forever. The tears that fell from her face ceased at that moment while the biggest of the smiles was drawing on her face. "Yes, Sheldon Lee Cooper, I will marry you … both of you". She exclaimed, hugging Sheldon and surrounded her little boy with her arms.

Sheldon began to kiss her face, leaving a path of kisses from her forehead to her lips, feeling as his son kicking them from the middle and Amy started to laugh as when he did it in her belly. "Is he kicking here too?". Sheldon asked with a big smile.

\- "We wouldn't be good scientists if we don't checked again, don't you think, Dr Cooper?". Amy said with a wink and a big smile.

\- "You are right, Dr. Fowler".

\- "Fowler-Cooper." Amy corrected him with a big smile.

\- "I love how that sounds". Sheldon said as their mouths melted in a sweet and long kiss.

* * *

The door of room opened with their friends smiling behind them. It was almost noon and they were waiting for Amy to rest a little, before coming back and meet the new member of the gang. With a big smile, Amy offered them to enter, and everyone, excitedly, approached to the bed where Amy was holding the baby in her arms.

After too much kisses for Sheldon liking, they sat around them and started talking about the birth and their first hours as new parents.

\- "Aww look at this little monkey, hello mister handsome". Penny exclaimed as she sat close to Amy in the edge of the bed and caress his little face. "He's so beautiful, congrats, Ames".

\- "Eh!, I think I did something too!". Sheldon protested, as Penny rolled her eyes and winked to Amy with a big smile.

\- "Thank you Penny, you wanna hold him, bestie?". Amy offered and immediately her friend was taking him and placing the little lump carefully into her arms.

Penny felt as the little boy leaned his head against her chest, yawning softly as his large and bright eyes closed and his breathing calmed. It was so sweet that Penny let herself be carried for a few minutes of the feeling of having a baby in her arms.

\- "Aww I think he likes me, look he is so comfy and sleepy". Penny whispered as she walked around the room showing him to Leonard who smiled sweetly.

\- "Of course he does, he loves his godmother". Sheldon pointed as Penny turned her head to them with wide eyes.

\- "Really?".

\- "Of course, you are my best friend, who will be better than you?". Amy said, tears filled Penny eyes and she walked toward Amy still with the little boy in her arms and melting in a big hug.

\- "Matter of that, Leonard… ". Sheldon said, standing up from his chair and walking toward his friend. "Amy and I talked about it, and we would love, that you will be the godfather of our son, you are more than a friend, you had been my roommate for more than a decade, you helped in the my worse moments and looking after me all this years, you are a brother to me and I can´t think I no one better than you for the same with my son".

\- "Of course, buddy, it will be an honor". Leonard said excitedly as he melts into a hug with his friend.

\- "Keep in mind, our child is the new step of the human evolution so don't be surprised if he can dismantle your work before having his first teeth". Sheldon explained as the rest of the friends rolled their eyes and congratulated Leonard and Penny excitedly.

\- "Stop crying or you'll make me cry too". Penny said to her husband, overwhelmed as she wiped her eyes from tears.

\- "Too late". Raj said between sobs from the other part of the room as Howard looked at him rolling his eyes.

\- "Well, and what's his name? You still haven't told us". Bernadette asked smiling.

Sheldon walked over to Penny, taking his son of her arms, and placing him carefully in his owns. Slowly, he approached to the rest of the group, looking at him with tenderness. The baby opened his eyes, showing an intense blue gaze.

\- "Friends, I present to you, my son, James R. Cooper".

* * *

 **And it's ended! (still the epilogue next week), aww, thanks so much for reading this story, Is the longest one I ever wrote, I´m very happy with every chapter of it and I can´t believe I could write that much. I hope you loved this adventure that just started for this wonderful couple. Thanks for all the reviews and sweet words during this months, you really made me the happiest girl!**

 **And as always a big thanks to my beta Linda, without you I couldn't do this, you are the best of the best!**

 **Don´t forget to review and soon the epilogue, hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Epilogue

\- "James, don't run, you're gonna ruin your suit". Penny screamed as the three-year-old ran around the big garden, trying to catch some butterflies, jumping and laughing.

It was a lovely autumn day, a gentle breeze moved the first leaves that adorned the ground in sunset colors, and the sun still left a soft and warm feeling. Penny moved restlessly trying to keep James as clean as possible, which was not an easy task.

\- "I never thought I´ll say this about a son of Sheldon, but I think that kid loves to get dirty". Penny joked to Leonard, who was laughing as he kept his eyes on his godson.

It was not unusual for the couple to stay with little James for entire days while their parents went to some talks or had to work late in the lab. Spending time with him was one of the best things of the week for Leonard, the boy was a genius, very smart and know-it-all as his father, but at the same time, he was very funny, kind and affectionate.

Sometimes, secretly, he watched as Penny and him play at home and imagines how it will be having their own children, having a family, a feeling that filled him with tenderness and sadness at the same time. It wasn't that they didn't want to, last year they began to try, but after almost a year of trying in vain, they paused for the stress that was causing in Penny. He couldn't complain, she was much better now and his marriage was better than ever, but sometimes he felt that they were missing something. Something that his friends were experiencing and enjoying, and was afraid that Penny wouldn't want to try it again.

\- "Let me try, nothing as his uncle Raj for this work". Raj started to say in a very effeminate way that made Penny laugh. "James Rajesh Cooper, don't ruin your outfit or I will not bring the galactic cookies this weekend to the telescope room". Raj warned with his arms on his hips and his eyebrows arched.

The boy turned with a huge smile as he runs toward his uncle. Every Friday and without exception, they spent an exciting time looking in the telescope while they eat cookies and drunk shakes. James had been passionate about astronomy since he was only a few months old and had pointed to the constellation books that Raj had given him for his dads to read to him. Raj loved to explain everything he knew about the galaxy while his big and blue eyes absorbed every word with fascination.

\- "Still can't believe Amy agreed to that middle name". Penny said, rolling her eyes.

\- "A deal is a deal, he has his star for Amy and I will be able to perpetuate my family name." He said as little James came running up to him and he held him in his arms.

\- "Your family name is Koothrappali not Rajesh". Leonard clarified.

\- "Tomatos, tomatoes … I have my goddaughter and my little me, that's all that matter". Raj said, placing James's bow tie well as they both smiled to wear the same outfit.

A few minutes later, Halley ran to them, accompanied by Howard, who pushed the stroller of the new member of the family. Howard was now a proud father of two girls, too much estrogen in the same house in his opinion, but he couldn´t complain for all the attention and love that he receives from his girls. Everyone greeted to them as Halley showed her little sister and turned around showing her new blue dress and her white flower crown.

\- "Aww, you look as a little princess". Penny says, taking her in arms, kissing her flushed cheeks.

\- "Aunt Penny, do you want to see how my dress fly?". Halley said in her sharp and sweet voice. Penny throws her to the floor carefully, making the dress inflate with air as she laughed.

\- "That´s not fly, silly, when we drop an object is accelerated by the force of gravity, your dress acts as a parachute, creating friction with the air, you can't fly, my daddy explained to me". James said in his tiny and sweet voice from Raj's lap, when science and explanation was about, it was like seeing a small copy of Sheldon talking.

\- "Yes? Well, my dad flew when he went to space". Halley came close to him, with her hands on her hips and her small nose shrunk.

\- "He didn't flew, the rocket did, my daddy told me that monkeys went to space". James replied as he stuck his tongue out at Halley who was shrouding her eyes and looking at him with rage.

\- "Shut up you smart-ass". Halley cried in a low voice as her grandmother used to do.

\- "Ok, it's enough kids, let´s see if we can find those butterflies we saw earlier". Raj took both of their hands and they went away while they continuing to argue about which dad was better.

\- "It's like seeing Bernie and Sheldon arguing, right?". Penny whispered to Leonard, who nodded his head yes. She moved close to the stroller, taking the baby in her arms and pacing around kissing her little face.

Leonard stood there, staring at her, she was so beautiful in that lovely purple dress, her long hair gleamed in loops falling down her back, and her smile lit up her sweet face. He wanted to give her everything, give her all the happiness that she gave him with her simple presence.

Leonard shook his head, turning to Howard, trying to clear his mind. "So, Howard, where is Bernadette?".

\- "She's helping Amy to get ready, she told me she'd stay with her until it all starts. Maybe we should go with Sheldon, I don't think being with his brother for so long will help him calm down".

\- "Yes we should, since the party I would not leave him more than five minutes alone with him, what a madness". Leonard says laughing as Howard nodded his head with him.

\- "I'll go too, Amy would kill me if I'm not with her while she puts on her wedding dress". Penny smile and gives a quick peek on Leonard´s cheek, leaving the baby in the stroller. "I will see you at the altar". She said as she walked away.

* * *

Penny opened the door to Amy's dressing room. The fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla invaded the stench as everything was hung perfectly on hangers on the wall. Sheldon had left everything ready and thought in even the smallest detail. Penny walked slowly, looking at the lovely scene.

Amy was sitting in front of the mirror with her white lace robe. Her makeup was ready and Bernadette was placing small flowers in her long hair gathered in a beautiful bow. The warm light that comes through the large window illuminates the bright and white room. Mary, Missy and Amy's mother chatted at a table behind them drinking tea as harp music sounds from the speakers in the background.

Penny approached to Amy slowly, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek as she sat behind her and toke her cold hands. "Nervous?". She asked with a smile.

\- "A little". Amy simply answered, as she took a big breathe. "It's silly, it's like we're already married, but I'm afraid something will change". Amy confessed, feeling the warm hands of her bestie squeezing hers, while her eyes glowed with a different and precious green tone.

\- "Honey, remember that it's Sheldon we're talking about, you're going to sign a contract that gives him a tranquility for life, I don't think he's more excited than now in his whole life". Penny said making her smile.

\- "Yeah, and you know what happen with him after sign a contract, right? Wild time tonight, rgrgr!". Bernadete jokes while her friends laugh, and Amy pray for her relatives behind her haven't heard that.

\- "Where is James by the way? I can't wait to see him in his little tux".

\- "He looks super cute, and he is with Raj and Halley, and his suit it's still clean, at least for now". Penny said, winking to Amy who laughed at her.

Amy knows so well that his little boy was a little messy. He was smart, as much as his own dad, if not more, but he didn´t deprive himself of playing outside, in the mud, wallowing in the grass or picking up any insect he could find. Something that drove Sheldon crazy, but she found it adorable.

Penny turned to the candles behind her, she read the names of the mixture of aromas that were flooding in the room. "Cinnamon and vanilla?. That's a strong combination, honey, aren't you a little dizzy of all the smell?".

\- "Not really, lately I'm obsessed with the cinnamon rolls, and it was the most similar smell I found in candles, if you want I can turn it off". Amy said softly, trying to rose from the seat but Penny hands prevented it.

\- "No, honey, it's your day, whatever is good for you, it's good for me, it's just that it gives me a little bit of nausea but it's okay, I guess I have to get used to the smell".

\- "That happened to me with cheese when I was pregnant with Susan, not even the neighbors could use it without me spending the morning throwing up". Bernadette said but covering her mouth with her hands instantly, she knew it was a delicate subject for her friend and didn't want to make her sad. "I'm so sorry, Penny, I didn´t mean you were pregnant or anything like that".

\- "What? It's ok sweetie, we can talk about everything, and you know I'm thriller with my little nieces and nephew". She said, rising up from the chair. "I will be back in a few minutes, going to check on Raj and the kids". She quickly said, leaving them with the word in their mouths.

Penny left the room as quickly as she could, looking for some air, to calm her nerves. She leans her back against the wall, she felt dizzy and nauseous, and it wasn't the first day of this week that it happened to her. Her heart was pounding as she searched in her purse for a candy, and there it was, the dreaded pregnancy test, waiting for the courage to do it since last week.

Her body had already played tricks on her, creating symptoms that didn't exist, and delaying her cycle for weeks, and now, nothing seemed clear. Having the test in her hand, only brought her back the memories of the tears that every month she spilled in the bathroom, waiting for a pink line that was never drawn. She shock her head, and walked away in a firm step, she was feeling silly, she needs to know, and now.

Amy walked out trying to find her bestie, turning her head, expecting to see her, but it seemed that no one was out there, she walked through the beautiful garden, looking for the first time at all the flowers and candles, and how lovely everything was decorated. Sheldon wanted to surprise her, and he had succeeded, it was so beautiful that it took her breath away.

* * *

Leonard and Howard were approaching to the dressing room, and from several meters back they could hear voices and shouts with the indisputable voice of his friend. They walked quickly but before they could reach the door, it opened and Sheldon came out of it with wide eyes and difficult breathing.

\- "Buddy, is everything alright?". Leonard asked quickly, trying to grab his arm.

\- "Not at all, how he dares to compare my Amy with one of his week- mediocre women?, It's insulting". Sheldon protested, slapping the door behind him.

\- "I´m sure he didn't meant that, let´s go to talk, it´s your brother, I´m sure he just wanted to give you some encourage before the wedding".

\- "I need some air". Sheldon said as he started to walked followed for Leonard. "Please I´m ok, I just need a few minutes alone". He asked with tender eyes and his friends nodded and entered to the room.

\- "Sheldon, just remember that Amy loves you, don't leave ok?". Leonard said before entered and Sheldon nodded to him as he walked away.

Sheldon approached the back of the hotel, a quiet area where he could clear his mind without all his relatives or friends telling him to calm down. He knows pretty well how to calm down, after a long infance been tortured by schoolmates and neighbors, and an adult life with co-workers jealous of his intelligence, he mastered the "calm down" issue.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs completely, repeating it again and again until his hands weren't shaking anymore.

The silence that reigned brokes with the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, turning his head Sheldon jumped in surprise. "Amy!". He shouted, covering his eyes with his hands. "I can't see you in your wedding dress, it's bad luck".

\- "Sheldon, calm down, I'm in a robe, not in my dress". Amy said smiling as Sheldon peek between his fingers as a little child.

\- "But I´m wearing my tux, you can't look at me". He remains her.

\- "I don't think that's how it works". Amy said as she approached softly to him and removed his hands from his face. "I think we had all the bad luck we could have, we canceled the wedding three times, when your meemaw got sick and two more for work, I don't think anything else could happen today". Amy said and Sheldon opened his eyes and gaze her.

Sheldon wrapped himself in her precious green eyes, her face was like porcelain, and her soft lips gleamed like a sweet red apple. Her hair was tucked into a beautiful bun, and her cheeks were flushed red. It was neither too less or too much makeup, it was perfect, she was perfect.

\- "You look beautiful". He barely could say as the words vanished in his lips.

\- "Thank you, you look very handsome in your tux as well, you always do". Amy says shyly as all her body just wanted to wrapped in his body and melted in his soft and exquisite lips. Those lips that were just for her.

The couple stood for a few seconds like that, lost in their eyes, without thinking or moving, just enjoying the moment. Amy shook her head, trying to regain the sense that Sheldon robbed her with only his presence.

\- "What are you doing out here, have you freaked out?". Amy asked as a joke, but terrified if it was right.

\- "Freaked out? Sheldon Cooper doesn't freak out! I was just disconcerted by the way my brother and relatives gave me encouragement". Sheldon explained, looking away, hiding his fear that Amy knew that his nerves had played tricks on him. "And you, what are you doing out here?".

\- "Just looking for Penny, I´m a little worried for her, I think she is hiding me something".

\- "So you wasn´t nervous?". Sheldon asked, feeling terrible that he was the only one who always made such a drama of everything.

\- "To be fair, I was early, I don't want that nothing change, we are in such a good place now, that to be honest I wasn't sure this was a good idea". Amy confess, hiding her face in her hands, feeling terrible to pronounced those words.

Sheldon stepped closer to her, cupping her chin with his hands, and raised her face until their eyes connected again.

\- "I thought the same thing, I was in a room full of people with disastrous marriages, my brother has already divorced three times and he was kept repeating how much everything changes once, as he always say, 'Tie the knot', I didn't want to run or leave you, I just wanted some air".

\- "I know the feeling, but you know? We are like a married couple, we live together for almost 4 years, we have our son and a relationship agreement that cover so much more than a wedding one, and we are not like them, all our lives all the people haven't stopped telling us the rare and different we were, maybe this is good side of that".

Sheldon brought her face to his lips, melting into a soft and warm kiss. "You always know what to say, don´t you Dr Fowler?". He said softly, covering her in a tight hug.

\- "Not always". She murmured into his chest.

\- "What do you mean by that?". He asked, pulling away from her to look at her face.

Amy cursed his vulcans ears, trying to pull her gaze away from Sheldon, she turned her head away, and smile to him as if she didn't say nothing "It's nothing, we can talk about it tomorrow, I feel a little dizzy now".

\- "Dizzy? Are you sick? Please, tell me now, we can cancel the wedding, you are more important now". Sheldon said quickly as he touched her forehead and took her arms to look at her constants.

\- "Sheldon, I'm ok, relax please". She barely could say, but Sheldon´s movements made her nervous. "Stop, Sheldon, I'm not sick, I'm pregnant". She shouted, and cover her mouth with her hands.

Sheldon stood still, his eyes and mouth wide open, his skin turned goosebump, and his hands and feets shake as if he had heard a thunder right in front of him. "You … you …" He barely murmured.

\- "I´m sorry Sheldon, I wasn't going to tell you like this, I know is not a good time, with all the the money we've spent on the new house, the wedding and ... ". Amy was saying but Sheldon's arms grabbed her body and plunging her into a hug that made tears fall down her face.

\- "Amy, it's the best news I could have today, I was lucky enough to have you and James, and now, I can't express how happy you make me". He said, holding her in his arms.

Sheldon lowered his head, kissing her lips, which were salted from the tears that had slid down her face. His hand lowered softly for her body, caressing her belly. "I love you ... both of you". He whispered with a soft smile.

\- "And we love you too". Amy moved a little closer to his body, dropping her head on his chest, hearing the calm heartbeat that leaves her breathless. Leaving all the fears and insecurities away, to feel the only thing she should feel now, happiness.

* * *

The noise of the crowd, acclaiming them, broke his ears as the feeling of the soft and warm touch of Amy's lips kissing him was still on his lips, for the first time now, as husband and wife. Under their heads were hundreds of light bulbs illuminating the beautiful garden of the great Pasadena Train Station.

Sheldon looked at his beautiful wife, his breath still was unrecovered from watching her walks towards him in her beautiful lace dress, with each step Sheldon felt how his heart explode in his chest, the way she walked, her smile, her gaze at him, all of her, his Amy.

The ceremony had been short and sweet, Leonard, as the best man, talked about the night Sheldon returned from his first date with Amy, how he stayed up until nearly two in the morning talking about her, telling him every word that they had shared that afternoon in the coffee. Sheldon drew a small smile listening, it was too obvious to everyone that she, the girl who was his friend but not his girlfriend, had fascinated him from the moment he met her.

His memory allowed him to travel until those moments, where he waited to get up to see her text as every day at exactly 8:00 am, later at lunch as they review the events of the morning and to his last video call every night at exactly 8:30 pm just before going to sleep with a big smile that he couldn't explain. He barely can´t recognize himself there, hiding his feelings, trying to hide the fact that he loved her desperately, that seeing her with another man almost kills him inside.

Now, that every morning he looks at her while she sleeps before the alarm sounds, that he smells her sweet hair when she walks around the house after getting out of the shower, that he can´t sleep without her warm body beside him in their bed. It seems like another life, another person, and he would never want to go back there.

The crowd continues to scream as they descend the steps where, a few minutes ago, they have sworn to love and care the each other for the rest of their lives, not as Sheldon didn't sworn it earlier to himself, which he did, but now they all knew for sure. All the noises were hammering in his head, the glances looking at him ... his heart began to throb so fast it seemed to come out of his chest.

Suddenly Sheldon felt the warm and soft touch of Amy´s hand grabbing his own tightly, the world around had vanished and he only can think in her right now.

\- "Are you ok?". Amy whispered in his ear, as her soft touch calm him down.

\- "Now, I am". He whispered her back, squeezing her hand tighter and looking at her green and deeply eyes, those eyes that calmed him, that make him feel home.

His gaze now focused on his meemaw, in the front row, besides his mother, both in tears of happiness, whispering words that he can´t understand but filled with joy. They were the two more important women in his life, for a long time the only women that he thought he will have, and now, looking at them with those smiles and love, make him the most happiest man in the world.

The next few minutes passed like a blurred cloud in front of his eyes, the crowd grew calmer, and little by little he was surrounded only by his friends who smiled and congratulated in hugs.

Penny was crying in the arms of her bestie, in her bridesmaid dress, bright and soft, in purple color. Beside her, Bernadette dressed the same, with her baby in her arms, while Howard grabbed little Halley. Raj was holding James, both in twins tux, laughing while throwing the remaining petals out of the way to the altar, and Leonard stood in front of him, arms outstretched waiting for a long wait hug that Sheldon wanted to provide him.

He was his friend, his best friend, the person who gave him the most without asking for anything in return, his words when he needed them, the shoulder where to cry in his most darkest moments and the laughs at the best ones. Thanks to him his life has changed completely, he opened him to a world that he never believed possible, that Sheldon never believed he would want, and now, a world that it is impossible to not think of having it. Sheldon felt his warm body around him and not words are need it anymore, he was home.

* * *

The sound of the saxophone accompanied with the rest of the band announce their nuptial dance had started. Sheldon rise up smiling from his chair and offered his hand to Amy to accompany him. They both began to move their bodies to the beat of soft music as the lights around them dimmed and only the candles which adorned the tables bridged the soft light in the beautiful scene.

 _Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

 _When the world is cold,_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 _And the way you look tonight._

\- "Aww Sheldon, I love this song, how did you know?". Amy said, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling the soft touch of his tux on her skin and the warm heat of his body beneath it.

\- "I remember everything, you know that, silly". Lowering his hands to the lower of her back and bringing her closer to his body. "Did I told you how beautiful you look today?". Sheldon whispered, moving her around softly, feeling her warm body close to his again.

\- "Not enough" She jokes, making him smile. It was a moment so romantic that Amy had to breath hard to calm down her heart. "You know? I can't wait until tonight so I can rip those tight pants of you". She teased him with a mischievous smile.

 _You're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft,_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_

 _And the way you look tonight._

\- "Amyyyy". Sheldon scolded her with a smile, secretly, he was thinking the same about her dress and in a new way of her moaning his name. "You are a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler".

\- "No, no, from now you should call me, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, it's official now, mister, I have a contract and all".

\- "Very well, then, Dr Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, careful, or I will give you another baby". He said as he turned her around with the music, making her laugh.

 _With each word your tenderness grows,_

 _Tearing my fears apart_

 _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

 _Touches my foolish heart._

\- "I think you already booked that Dr Cooper". Amy said, winking at him.

\- "It's never too late for three in a row, don't you think little lady?" Sheldon said with a husky voice that made her knees trembled and her cheeks flushed so hard that her face seemed to burn.

 _Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_

 _Keep that breathless charm._

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _Just the way you look tonight._

As the song was slowly ending, the band started a new song announcing that the rest of the guests could join the happy couple. Slowly around them filled with happy couples dancing while Sheldon gripped Amy harder, trying to squeeze every second with her in that intimate dance.

\- "I think you owe me a dance, sir". A soft voice was heard behind them and Amy happily released him slowly so Mary could dance with her son, how accepted with a smile.

She walked then back to her table, sitting and staring at the beloved scene. The lights were still down but the dance was still visible with the moonlight and the candles. Sheldon looked so adult, so man, not that he wasn't, but seeing him without superhero t-shirts helped. Amy jokes by herself thinking in that.

\- "Mommy?" A tiny and sweet voice sounds besides her.

Amy turned to see her little James in his tux, his dark hair was combed to one side, his big blue eyes shining and his hand raised to her. "May I have this dance?". The little boy asked turning his head and winking at his uncle Raj a few feet back who winked him back.

Amy nodded, letting herself be led by her son who took her to the center of the dance floor, where they both began to spin in the slow dance. After a few minutes she took him in her arms, placing his arms in a dancing position and spinning him while laughing. Her eyes fixed her best friends dancing and a sweet smile drew in her face.

Leonard and Penny were dancing in silence for a few songs already, she had her head on his shoulder, feeling as a leaf carried by the wind. They had not exchanged many words since the ceremony started and even he knows that something was happening.

\- "Penny, are you alright?. You seemed very quiet tonight". He asked, cupping her cheeks with his hands to rose her head up to him.

\- "Yes, it couldn't be better". She simply said, placing in his head back again on his shoulder and breathing in his scent deeply. Her gaze was sweetly contemplating how Amy and James danced, was such a tender scene that her eyes filled with tears which slowly slid down her cheeks.

\- "We will have that, I promise". Leonard whispered in her ear, wiping the tears from her face as he brings his body a little closer to hers.

\- "I know" She whispered him back, sinking her face into his neck and kissing him deeply. "We are having a baby". She whispered in his ear.

\- "What?". Leonard stammered, separating his body from her and looking at her immense smile. "You … you".

\- "We are having a baby" She repeated, nodding her head as his eyes filled with tears and he sank into her in a tight hug, while kissing all over her. Penny felt how her body tremble beneath him, her tears spreading over her face and she wasn't able to hide her smile.

The music continued playing in a sweet melody, as Penny let her body fall on him, feeling the heat he gave off, the love that he gives her in every kiss, every touch and every delicate word that he was whispering into her ears, now was okay, everything was going to be okay.

Sheldon help his meemaw to sit down after several dances and many kisses later. She was so proud and happy that he didn't want to stop dancing with her even though he was dying to come back with Amy.

A big smile was drawn on his face as he slowly approached to the loves of his life. Amy smiled and her eyes sparkled as she danced with their sweet son who guided her perfectly in the dance. Sheldon gently took his son from her arms, and laid his hand on James's, leaving him in the midst of their bodies as they continued the slow dance.

\- "Are you having a good time?". Sheldon asked them as he turned them around and returning them to the same position in a swift move.

\- "Yes daddy, but we missed you". James said in a sweet voice as he laid his head on Amy´s chest and she leaves a kiss in his forehead.

\- "I will not leave anymore, there's no place I'd want to be more than here". He whispered, as gently lowering his hand to Amy's belly, stroking it tenderly "Forever".

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly as hundreds of stars filled the dark sky. The night had been long and exhausting, the breeze now was colder than the evening had been and Amy felt her skin shakes under Sheldon's long arms. Slowly, he led her to the room that they had reserved for their first night, as a husband and wife.

It was a renovated functional train that now worked as hotel just for specials dates. They climbed the steps up and walked through the big and old door. A large room opened until then with red velvet paperwalls and large leather armchairs. All was filled with candles and silken golden curtains. It was like enter into an old movie, the smell of pine and sweet chocolate impinge the room while the smokestack, in front of them, blinked with a crackling fire which filled the room with a warm and golden color.

Sheldon released Amy's hand, wrapping his arms around her back and leading her toward the huge bed in the center of the room. It was an incredible master bed, with large columns of dark mahogany wood, precious white satin sheets and red petals scattered over the surface.

In a quick move he took off his jacket, shirt and bowtie, not looking away from Amy, who was biting her lower lip hard, seeing his muscle and naked chest before her eyes. She would never be tired of seeing his body, his burning gaze and the sensation which invades every fibre of her body, telling her that she was the only one for him.

Amy raised her face, looking at his deep and dark blue eyes which were fixed on every of her moves. Slowly, he stepped closer, pressing his hands on her waist, tightly, turning her around, and started to unbuttoning one by one her white dress, Her skin bristled at his touch and softly, his lips moved closer to her neck, leaving a fiery path over her shoulder as her legs shake of pleasure.

\- "Your skin tastes so good, Amy". He whispered in a husky voice with his lips on her body, kissing her with every word and making her moan. His fingers unbutton the last part, making the dress sliding down, slowly, revealing her body.

The fall of the dress unveiled a short tight lace lingerie, highlighting every curve of her exquisite body, the fabric was semi transparent, letting him glimpse her breasts and hard nipples. Sheldon swallowed hard, sliding his fingers down her body, stroking her burning skin beneath the soft fabric. His hands lowered to her firm thighs, wrapped in a precious lace stockings, he circled it slowly with his fingers as he slid down. His gaze remained fixed on her, on her silky and carmine lips and her incredible dark green eyes.

Her skin radiated a hot heat, burning him with every touch, he wanted to possess her, he needed her now, to feel her body under him and kiss every inch of her intoxicating skin. His lips succumbed to his desire, sinking into them and biting it while Amy groaned in pleasure into his mouth.

\- "You are a vixen, look what you are doing to me!". Sheldon whispered, as his hands moved down to her panties, sliding into them, stroking her hot core with his fingers while in a swift move, he placed her on the edge of the bed. Laying her on the bed and placing himself between her open legs, still one hand in her panties and the other traveling over her body.

Amy arched her back, letting his free hand rise up to her back and unzipping her lingerie slowly while his lips melting into hers, in a sweet dance with their tongues.

\- "I love this stockings on you, leave them on". He said in his low voice, scratching her thighs, and wagging his tongue around her neck.

It was animal and intense how his hands caressed her entire body, how his tongue and lips bit and savored her sweet skin as the intense pleasure invaded every one of her senses.

\- "I need to feel you, all of you". He whispered in her ear, moving his fingers inside of her core, making her moan hard, while with his other hand gripped her breast, pinching hard her nipples and bringing it to his mouth.

Her body twisted with pleasure, as his fingers play with her, leaving her so close to the climax that her heart pounded so hard that she started to see stars. Sheldon walked a step back, looking hungrily at her as he moved his hands to his trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling them off with his underwear, then, in a swift move, he grabbed her by the waist and pull her tight against him, turning her on the bed around.

Her on top of him, he is scratching her back, while she ground against him, feeling how his fingers slice into her again. The feel leave her so close already, but she need him, she needs to feel him so badly.

\- "Sheldon please...". She begged groaning, as his body rose and he slowly entered deep inside her ardient body, succumbing to the pleasure of their senses.

First gently, adapting to her warm body and tight core, and slowly he began to move harder and deeper with the fast rhythm of their motions, feeling as her moans pierced in his ears and burning in his veins. She begged to him as her back arched, giving him a view of her breast bouncing above him, his hands reached up, covering it with his hands, squeezing them tightly, while Amy moaned his name with her broken voice.

Sheldon groaned, feeling how she moved faster, tilting his head back in the bed and sliding his hands to her hips, holding them down, feeling how deep he can be inside her as she moaned hard.

\- "Sheldon". She groaned his name, linking her lips, feeling how close she was to the climax.

He thrusted into her one more time, hard, feeling her orgasm around him, making him lose his sense and went over the edge. His eyes rolled, shouting her name and collapsing in her, harder then ever before, making him lose his breathe for a few minutes.

\- "Amy?". He let out a sigh, feeling how her body had dropped on top of him, caressing his chest in circles with her fingers.

\- "Mmm … ?". She softly hummed as she rolled off of him and placed beside him.

\- "I love you so much, thanks for marrying me". He said, rolling over to face her, and cupping her face with his hands.

\- "Thanks for propose it to me". She simply said, moving her lips toward him and melting into a sweet kiss.

His hand lowered softly for her nude body, descending to her belly, and caressing it sweetly. "Maybe this time it's a girl". He whispered with a soft smile.

\- "Daddy's little girl, sounds sweet to me". She whispered softly, closing her eyes, between Sheldon's arms which were wrapping around her. Those arms that loved her, cared her and they would do it, forever.

The End.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all of you for making this possible, it´s the longest fanfic I ever made and I´m very proud of myself (normally I´m too lazy to finish things and made this was very important to me). Thanks for all the love you gave all these months, I hope it worth all the time I spend and you had enjoyed this as I did writing it.**

 **Thanks to my bestie Linda, she is the best beta that I could ever imagine and she worked very hard with me to finish it, I own you a million of hugs already!**

 **You could consider this as an end, but the story just began, be ready because we have prepared something very big in my shared account with Linda :LindAna1506 - Very soon the first chapter of an amazing story!**


End file.
